


Partners

by fallen_timbers_pencil



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Adulthood, Alien Abduction, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Children, College, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Growing Up Together, High School, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mulder's dad is awful, POV Dana Scully, POV Fox Mulder, Parenthood, Young Dana Scully, Young Fox Mulder, but mulder has scully when it happens, kid heroes, love above all, samantha still goes missing, the scullys adopt mulder basically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 64,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_timbers_pencil/pseuds/fallen_timbers_pencil
Summary: Instead of meeting that fateful day in the basement, Mulder and Scully grow up mere blocks from one another, sharing their entire childhood together. When tragedy strikes, Mulder is saved from a lonely future by his best friend as they navigate life together. Some things are meant to be, while it is questionable if the X Files are in their future.Inspired by the X Files children's book, "The X Files- Earth Children Are Weird"





	1. Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a couple years ago and reread it. I liked it so much to give it another go. My style might change throughout this as I matured in my own writing style, so bear with me. I hope you enjoy it and there are many more chapters to come!

The dark shadow loomed around the corner, it's black figure dark and menacing. A short woman held a gun in her hand, peeking slowly around the edge to get a glimpse of her foe. Red hair framed her face and she blew some out of her eyes. Behind her, a tall lanky man stood close, his dark brown hair in his eyes not seeming to bother him.  
"On the count of three." He whispered softly.

She nodded and held her gun out stiffly ahead and his own gun came out beside her. "Together." She murmured.

"Together."

He met her blue eyes, his own hazel ones reflecting her fear and anxiousness. "One."

She stared back. "Two."

He nodded. "Three." 

"Freeze in the name of the law, villain!" Dana Scully ran around the side of her porch, pulling the trigger on her squirt gun ferociously. Fox Mulder followed her out, his own colorful weapon spraying mass amounts of water at their lawbreaker.

A very wet and very angry looking girl glared at both of them, her red hair dark with water. "Mom!" She screamed furiously. Dana rolled her eyes.

"C'mon Missy. A guy who just broke the law would not call for his mommy when he got shot." She explained with a huff. Fox came to her side, crossing his own arms.

"Yeah. You're not playing the game right." He scolded.

Melissa shot daggers at her sister, but before she could do anything, Maggie Scully opened the screen door. "Children, get along now. If Missy doesn't want to be sprayed, don't spray her!"

Dana sighed with exaggeration as Missy stuck out her tongue. "But mom!"

"No buts or Fox goes home!" She called back.

Dana huffed again. "Its Mulder, Mom! Not Fox!"

Her mother waved her off and Dana turned away, throwing an evil glare at her older sister. Missy stomped towards the house and Dana headed towards the tree house in the big oak tree out back.

"Come on Agent Mulder. We don't need her. We can find a real villain."

He ran until he was next to her. "How are we gonna do that? Your sister won't play and Charlie is too little and Billy is too mean and Sam isn’t allowed to go to friend’s houses yet."

She climbed up the wooden two-by-fours to the large platform above. She crawled up into the flat space and reached instantly for the binoculars she had stashed in a small crate sitting there.  
Mulder crawled up next to her as she peered past the other trees out towards the road. "We just have to find somebody. We can't be cops if there's no one to save."

Mulder took the binoculars from her, staring up into the sky instead. "What if we pretend that there are alien bad guys? And they could land their ship on the porch over there and then we could shoot, but of course they'd be protected by force fields." He looked very proud of his idea.

"Mulder, you're telling me that we fight aliens? How does that make sense? Aliens don't exist." She scoffed.

He shook his head, giving her a light shove with the binoculars, which she stole back. "You don't know that. Don't you want to believe?"

"I just want a new bad guy."

"I just want a new bad guy." He mimicked. She turned and stared at him.

"Stop it."

"Stop it."

"I mean it, Mulder."

"I mean it, Mulder."

Silence was followed by a dull thud. "Ow!"

"We're partners, Agent Mulder. Stop fooling around." She looked at him, with his jeans and short sleeved gray shirt. But there was something missing.

"Mulder, where's your badge?" She panicked. He smirked and reached into his pocket.

"Don't worry, it's here." He pulled it out, holding it up by the chain. Sure it was just a plastic badge she'd gotten from the dollar store, but they both had matching badges. He swore to keep it with him always, as they would always be partners.

"Put it on! How will the bad guys know you're my partner if you don't wear your badge?"

"Maybe I was undercover."

"Maybe I was undercover." She copied.

He just shook his head and leaned back on his hands. "Do you really think we'll always be partners?"

She looked to him in shock. How could he think that? Didn't he know he was her best friend? Did he not want to hang out anymore? Maybe he wanted to play with the boys down the street, play their games of baseball and basketball at the old tennis court. She'd be left all alone, with no one to play cops anymore.

"You don't want to be anymore?" She asked sadly, reaching out to touch his badge on his chest.

His eyes widened. "Of course I do. I just. . .I don't know. What if one of us moves? How can we be partners then?"

She thought hard a moment. "Partners are partners no matter what. We can write actually letters or call on the phone to discuss our cases. You can spy on bad guys where you live and write it all down so I can research them. Then I'd send the information back. It's kind of like a pen pal game, but more serious."

He nodded in understanding. His gaze fell on the sidewalk below and suddenly he smiled wickedly. "Guess who's walking by again?"

"No way. That's the second time this weekend." She exclaimed, peering over the side next to him. There, sure enough, was a mop of short brown hair, followed by another head of brown hair.

"Hand me my gun." She muttered, her mischievous smile matching his. "We have two guilty people standing around. What are they thinking?"

Mulder's eyes were very serious. "Oh I know Agent Scully. Don't they know they are running from the law? Shoot at will, Agent Scully. Both. . .uh. . .per- pa- tray- tors. . .are considered extremely dangerous. Handle immediately." He spoke in his Special Agent voice and she giggled. He smiled at her, then closed one eye as he aimed his gun.

"Freeze in the name of the law!" He shouted triumphantly. Both girls turned and got a mouthful of water as both "Agents" shot them. They ran out of water shot and the short haired girl wiped water out of her eyes with an angry brush of her hands.

"Fox Mulder! I'm gonna tell your mother!" She shouted.

The other brunette focused on Scully. "And I'm going to tell your Mother, Dana Scully!"

"You can't tattle on the law!" Fox yelled and readjusted his aim, making sure the arc of water hit both girls straight in the face. He reached for a walkie talkie from the crate and spoke into it.  
"Captain, this is Agents Mulder and Scully. We've got one Phoebe Green and Diana Fowley here and in-cap-aci-tated. Awaiting orders." The radio became fuzzy as he waited for a reply.

Scully grabbed her own walkie and said into the of her end, "Affirmative, Agent Mulder. Bring out the heavy duty."

Mulder handed Scully a plump balloon. "Bombs away."

The girls screamed as large amounts of water burst on their heads and they ran down the sidewalk, leaving wet shoeprints on the cement. Mulder cheered jubilantly and high fived Scully. "Good work, Scully." He congratulated. She smiled widely at him.

"Couldn't have done it without you Mulder." She replied sweetly. He smiled shyly back. She reached back into the crate and pulled out two juice boxes. "Juice box?" She offered. He took it up, sticking the straw into the small circle and slurping it down happily.

She followed suite, loving the taste of grape on her tongue. Suddenly, an idea popped in her head. "Hey!"

"Hey what?" He said, dropping the empty box into their crate.

"You should stay. We could set up a tent and have a stake out like on the tv shows. We can use the walkies and spy on my parents. It'll be so fun!" She exclaimed.

Mulder's eyes lit up. "Yeah! I can bring snacks and paper and. . .a surprise actually."

Excitement rippled through her, making her squirm. "A surprise? For me?"

"Yup. I'll go home and get some stuff and ask my mom. You go inside and ask your parents." He instructed. She nodded eagerly. He headed down the stairs and bolted out of her backyard, past the wooden gate and down the sidewalk. His house was only a block away; he'd be back within a half an hour. She's better hurry. She tore her eyes away from her running friend and practically flew down the steps.

Jumping from the second one up, she landed with a thud and broke into a run for her house. Swinging open the screen door, she yelled into the house, "Mulder's gonna stay tonight! Where's the tent?"

Her mother looked over at her from the stove where she was cooking dinner. "Slow down Dana. Fox is staying here tonight?"

"Yes. Is the tent still in the cellar?" She asked, grabbing the key for the cellar door off the counter. Her mother let out a soft protesting noise.

"You're sleeping outside?" She sounded like this was something new.

Dana scoffed. "Mom."

Maggie put her hands up in the air. "Alright, alright! I think you're father moved it to the garage. Do you need Bill's help?"

She fake-gagged and Maggie gave her the eye. "You should be kind to your brother." She scolded. Dana sighed and shrugged.

"But he has to be nicer to Mulder." She insisted.

Maggie smiled warmly. "I'm sure he'll work on that. Now hurry up and go set up your tent before I change my mind."

Dana was gone. 

The tent was partially set up when Mulder came back. He was panting, but he had a big smile on his face as he set down his backpack in the grass. He immediately grabbed a silver pole and began to slide it through the holders. "So I can stay?" He said with a final puff of air.

"Yeah. Hand me a stake."

He tossed her one of the sharp, metal stakes and she pounded it into the ground with a small mallet. Within minutes, their tent was set up. They went inside and stole blankets from the closet and her bed and dragged them outside into the open space inside the tent. She had grabbed a lantern on the way out as well and tucked it into the corner. They laid out their beds and then left, as it was still daylight. They climbed up into their platform and talked, just two friends enjoying each other's company.

The creak of the screen door told them of someone coming into their surveillance. The sight of a tall man told Dana it was her father and he cupped his hands around his mouth. "Kids! You want a fire going?" He called.

Dana cupped her own mouth. "Yes, Ahab! Get marshmallows too!"

Fox nudged her excitedly. "And chocolate."

"And chocolate!"

"And graham crackers."

"And graham crackers!"

Her father laughed and went back inside the house. Scully looked over at her friend. "Thanks for staying."

He nodded and shrugged. "No problem. Besides, who else am I going to hang out with? I don't have anybody but you."

She smiled sadly, then took his hand. "Well you don't need anybody else. Neither do I. Fox Mulder, you are my best friend." She declared.

He smiled gently, his hand curling in hers. "And you are mine."

They held gazes for a while longer, then he released her hand, making his way down the stairs. "Enough mushy stuff. I need some s'mores to gather my energy for tonight's stake out."

She laughed. "You never sleep anyway, Mulder!"

"Well, then I just want s'mores. Can you blame me?"

 

Mulder licked the chocolate from his fingers, testing their stickiness by pinching them together a few times. Scully sat next to him on the bench, her fingers already cleaned. He watched the fire warily, only sitting so close because he didn't want to show Scully how scared he was. She did know about his fear of fire, but she always encouraged him to sit near; it was in the fire pit and wouldn't jump out and eat him up.

He did what she said, but it didn't mean he was happy about it.

Scully hopped off the bench and grabbed the round grate. She carefully reached over and put over the fire to keep sparks and popping logs contained in the pit. He felt his heart race at her so close to the flames, but he forced himself to stay still. She knew what she was doing.

Turning her back to the fire, she faced him. "Ready?"

He practically leapt to his feet. "Ready."

They raced to the tent, avoiding holes and dips by mere coincidence in the dark. They jumped inside onto the plush blankets and pillows and then re-zipped the tent, including them inside. Mulder heard the tent shake a bit and the blankets shifted and then there was a bright light in his eyes. Dana held up the lantern, her blue eyes illuminated by the light. "Okay. Stake out starts now."

She set the lantern down in the corner and he laid out on his stomach, watching as Scully pulled up a small duffel bag. "We can have snacks later. I brought cookies, crackers, water-"

"If you got ice tea, I will love you forever." He said, trying to peek at the contents of the bag.

She pulled out two bottles of root beer. "Sorry. But you better love me anyway, Mulder."

He laughed and took a bottle from her, twisting the cap and listening to the satisfying fizz that followed. Taking a few drinks of the carbonated drink, he noticed Scully doing something quietly on her own bed.

He set down the root beer and crept close, until he was practically in Scully's lap. "Whatcha doin'?" He drawled. She looked at him with exasperation.

"Drawing a map of my yard. See, here's us. And there's the outlook. And the house. And the fence and the fire pit. And the trees in the back." She pointed to the various objects on her drawing. He nodded in understanding. Then he pointed to the trees.

"Our guy is in there. When he comes out, it's game over for him."

"Right. And we'll just have to wait here until he does." 

Waiting was not fun. Not like they made it seem on TV. Mulder laid out on his blankets, Scully next to him. They'd been able to stay alert for about an hour, slipping on black vests stolen from Mulder’s few tuxes at home and keeping their guns close to their sides. But the thrill of a stake out had faded. He couldn't sleep; she could hardly stay awake. Her eyes kept flickering, her head kept nodding and her chin kept falling onto his shoulder.

"Scully."

"Hrph."

"Scully "

"Mmmph."

"Scully!"

"What? What, Mulder?" She groaned, opening her eyes to look at him sleepily. He blinked and smiled shyly.

"I'm just lonely. Talk to me." He told her. She huffed and propped her head up on one hand.

"About what?"

"Are you excited to be nine soon? It's fun being nine. It means soon you'll be ten."

She shrugged. "I guess. But doesn't fourth grade scare you?"

He hadn't really thought about that. He didn't really need to. School didn't scare him anymore. "Not if you're with me. Partner." He pushed her shoulder and she smiled at him.

"Okay."

A silence followed and Scully's head had dropped again onto his shoulder. But this time, Mulder closed his eyes, leaning his own head against hers. And for once, sleep came easily. 

 

He woke up shivering. It was bright, the lantern still on, but he could tell it was still night by how the lantern was the only thing brightening the tent space. When he turned to look at his partner, he realised she was gone and the tent door was unzipped. Curious, he got to his feet, grabbed their water guns from the bag they were in and went outside, the dewy grass wetting his bare feet. The moon was out now, but a few clouds hung around it, blocking the light that poured from it.

He spotted Scully. She was crouching near the fence that separated her yard from the neighbors'. "Scully?"

She turned and hushed him, before waving him over frantically. He ran over and crouched beside her, searching her face. "What's happening? What'd I miss?"

She barely turned to look at him, peering instead through a hole in the wooden fence. "Something woke me up. I came outside to look." She pointed at the fence. "I think there's a robber over there."

Mulder's excitement and anxiety grew. "Really?"

"Yeah. Some dark guy went in through the back window. He let another guy in, a guy with big shoulders. There was some loud banging." She explained. She moved aside and he peeked through the hole. His eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness and he saw spotlights flashing in the neighbor's windows, dark figures illuminated by the sudden flashes.

"We should go investigate." She whispered excitedly. "We could stop the bad guys."

Mulder nodded. "Yeah, then we won't be kids anymore. We'll be heroes. They'll have to let us in the FBI after this."

Scully got up and started to climb, but he stopped her, suddenly reminded of something. "Hang on a second." He ran back to the tent and grabbed two items from his backpack. Returning to her side, he touched her cheek.

"Close your eyes."

"Mulder-"

"Just close your eyes."

She did as she was told. He placed his gift in her hands and squeezed one. "Okay."

She opened her eyes and they widened in surprise immediately. It was a dark blue baseball cap, with bright capital letters stitched across the front.

FBI.

She flew at him so suddenly, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Mulder."

He placed his own cap on his head and she did the same. Their badges shined in the half light. He handed her gun to her and he held up his, ready for action. They'd fallen asleep with their black vests on, pretending it was Kevlar like the real cops wore. Scully looked like a real cop. He hoped he looked as good as she did.

"I'll lead." He offered.

She seemed slightly miffed, but she nodded. He stood up and swing one leg up onto the fence. Heaving himself up, he dropped down on the other side into a flowering, sticky bush.

"Okay." He signaled, keeping his eyes open for movement, barely peeking out from behind the bush. Scully dropped down beside him into the bush. She touched one of the pinkish, wrinkled flowers. "What is this?" She wrinkled her nose and Mulder thought she looked cute.

"A rode-a-den-dron." He answered, touching the long, waxy leaves. "Let's get out of this."

She nodded and skirted in front of him, crouching low as she quickly crossed the yard. He watched her go, scanning the yard again before following her to another bush near one of the house's windows.

She leaned against the corner of the house, pointing her red and yellow gun outwards. He trusted her to cover his back; he reached up and looked into the house. He didn't see anything at first. Then there was movement. He was able to make out a man, big and broad-shouldered. He was throwing things around the house and acting frantically, like he was searching for something.

Another man entered. He looked anxious, swinging his head over his shoulder several times. The other man waved him off and the second guy ran out of the room. Mulder heard the bang as the front door shut and the man ran down the sidewalk.

He felt an overwhelming sensation that something terrible was about to happen. "What happened?" Scully whispered. He didn't reply. Cold fingers of dread were running down his spine. Mulder caught the whiff of smoke. Not fire smoke or burnt food smoke, but tobacco smoke. He remembered smelling it on his father once, even though his father don't smoke to his knowledge. Another man entered the room and a bright light shone at his mouth, a cigarette.

Scully, annoyed by his silence, came to his side and stood on her tiptoes to see as well. "Who's that?" She whispered.

Mulder shook his head. "A cigarette smoking man."

She said nothing further.

The man raised his hand, the other man unaware of his presence. Suddenly, a bang rang from his hand, a flash of blinding light and red spattered the window. Mulder drew back in horror and Scully gasped softly. He felt ill, like he could bend over and throw up his marshmallows right then and there. The cigarette man set down his gun and set to work, moving stuff and gathering things like cloths and soap.

Scully shook against him, her breath coming in ragged gasps. He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the window. They ducked beneath the sill and he tried to force himself to calm.

"He shot him, Mulder." She whispered.

Mulder knew this was nothing like the tv shows they watched late at night. Someone had been shot. There was blood. There was a real gun, not plastic squirt toys. The man in there had probably died. Mulder now wasn't sure whether the man with the gun or the man robbing the house was the villain. He wasn't sure he wanted to pretend cop now.

"Scully, let's go." He murmured.

"But that man might be hurt." She worried.

"We might get hurt." He insisted. She hid her face against his chest.

"No, no, Mulder. I don't wanna. I'm scared." She began to cry in his shoulder. He pet her hair urgently.

"Scully-"

The cracking of twigs alerted Mulder and he looked up from his partner. She looked up as well. They both found themselves looking up into the face of the cigarette smoking man.

"Hello, children."

Mulder was paralyzed with fear. Scully pressed even closer to him, her body shaking.

"It's a little late to be out, isn't it?" He asked, before taking a long draw on his cigarette. His hand shifted in his pocket and Mulder feared that the gun that killed the man inside would soon be the gun that killed him and Scully. "There's nothing to see here, children. Go back home." At first, Mulder didn't register what he said, he was so terrified, but finally the words sank in when Scully pulled on his vest.

He shot to his feet and pulled Scully along with him, heading towards the front yard instead of climbing the fence. He hurried along at a breakneck pace, Scully hardly able to keep up. It took everything he had to not to look back at the man whose gaze pierced their backs.

Scully whimpered when she fell behind and he waited a moment to grab her hand. They reached the sidewalk and broke into a run, heading into their own yard. They ran for the front porch and went into the house.

Mulder looked at her once they got inside. "What do we do, Scully?"

"We have to tell someone."

"But what if he comes after us?"

"What if he does anyway?"

He pondered that a moment. "Okay."

As they climbed the stairs to her parents' bedroom, Mulder felt his heart rate slow. He looked around at the familiar surroundings, the baby pictures and the 'Scully' smell, a sense of peace came over him, more so than he would ever feel at his own home.

He followed his friend to the big door and she slowly opened it, the creak making Mulder flinch.

"Mommy? Ahab?" Scully whispered.

Mulder heard a shift of covers and the squeaking of bed springs.

"Dana? Honey, is everything okay?" Her mother's soft voice came from the dark room.

"Mommy, we saw something." Scully's voice quivered. Mulder reached for her hand holding it tight in his own. The gesture seemed to calm her a bit. Her presence helped his frayed nerves as well.

"What? Was there an animal?" Her father's sleep-gruff voice spoke.

"No." Dana's voice was small.

Mulder decided to step in for her. "Mr. Mulder, we saw a man get shot."

There was silence, followed by a heavy sigh. "Can't you two play pretend in the morning, not at two in the morning?" Mr. Scully grumbled.

"But daddy, it wasn't-"

"Come on now, Dana. Enough. I don't want to hear any more nonsense about someone getting shot. Now, get out of those vests and go sleep in the guest bedroom if you're too scared to go back outside." Mrs. Scully sounded like she was already falling back asleep. Despair welled up in Fox, but he refused to argue with them. Maybe what they had seen was some kind of trick, a fake to scare them. Neighbors were mean like that sometimes.

Scully frowned angrily, but she turned and stormed off down the hallway. Mulder took one last look into her parents' dark bedroom before following her.

"What are we gonna do?" He asked her. She shrugged off her vest once she reached the spare bedroom.

"Nothing. They can just find out about it tomorrow when the cops show up and then we can say I told you so." She growled. She was far from the trembling little girl under the window sill with an equally frightened little boy. Now she was just angry and tired. She crawled up into the big bed and pushed under the covers. He made his way around the other side and climbed under the covers as well, a small space between them.

He turned towards the middle and she turned as well to face him, her eyes slowly shutting.

"Goodnight, Agent Mulder. Thanks for protecting me."

"Goodnight Agent Scully. Thanks for having my back."

Mulder watched his best friend as she slept, until his own eyes shut. But he couldn't get the image of the man or the red of blood out of his mind.


	2. Second Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder shows Scully a surprise he's been working on and they run into trouble on the way home.

Three years had passed since the shooting they'd witnessed. No police had ever shown up at Scully's neighbor's house. They swore each other to secrecy, afraid of what might happen if they alerted an authority. It went against everything they learned about the FBI and police and judicial system, but they cared more for their lives than their obsessions and games.

Now at twelve (and almost twelve), they pretended less and explored more, running through the woods and the back roads of their little town. Everyone knew them, but whether they liked them or not didn't reach the kids' list of important things to worry about.

That year, Fox's sister had been abducted. He'd been telling Dana how the neighbor who'd murdered a man, the one with the cigarette, had been showing up at their house to talk with his father. He'd been terrified, frightened that the man was going to take him in his sleep. So he'd stayed up to listen and he'd only heard yelling and surprisingly, it involved his mother. He'd reported this all back to his best friend the next day at her house and she'd only reacted with reason.

"He probably works with your dad or knows him somehow. We don't have to worry. If we don't tell, he won't." She explained.

"But maybe he doesn't want us to ever tell." He shot back.

He guessed she was still scared as he was, but wouldn't admit it. She used logic to cover up her fears, but he didn't mind. Her argument helped keep him from flying completely off the earth.

But early on before the school year, Samantha Mulder was taken from her home the night her brother was ordered to watch her. Not much information was known about the situation, but every one in town knew and they all had their suspicions. Rumors went around that Mulder had killed his sister because he was insane and their wealthy parents were covering it up. Or the idea that his father was a sicko who hid her somewhere people would never find her. But there was hardly an investigation and no further questions into it.

Mulder's parents were changed forever because of it. His mother was distant and unloving, his father cold and calculating of everything he did. Mulder was devastated, believing it was his fault. But he saw something that night, something that would change his life forever.

He described the event as an alien abduction. He'd seen bright lights but hadn't actually seen who'd taken his sister. He had woken up later, with a loss of time. He was adamant; aliens had taken his sister.

Scully wasn't so sure. She didn't believe in extraterrestrials, but she didn't want to argue completely with him, as he'd been depressed since he lost his sister. But she was his voice of reason and logic and she wouldn't ask for another job. So she went along on his explorations and adventures and quest to find his sister. If she didn't, who would?

But she really wished she weren't with him right at this moment.

"C'mon Scully." Mulder breathed, his voice full of awe and excitement. Her head looked up at the use of her name; they never had grown out of the habit of calling each other by their 'Agent' nicknames. It had grown on her and he never like Fox anyway.

"Mulder." She groaned, as a branch slapped her in the face. "I thought this would be a fun trip in the woods?"

He turned back and she could barely see him in the half-light. Her flashlight flicked briefly over his face. His grin was reaching his ears, a sight that warmed her heart. It'd been so long since she'd seen that smile. His sister's abduction had been almost five months ago. She shivered and remembered that it was late October and they were out in the woods.

"We're so close. Wait till you see, Scully. I've been working on this forever." He exclaimed, plunging back into foliage and darkness. She groaned again and followed him, feeling more branches and brambles tug and prick her pant legs.

As she walked, she watched the boy ahead of her, his head bobbing with each stride as he walked faster and faster in elation. His green jacket that covered a blue and white shirt, was too big for him, rolled up at the elbows. There was a tear in one knee of his brown pants, from an incident over the summer involving bikes and dares. His sneakers were muddy from their excursions further and further into the unknown. His hair had gotten long in the front, hanging as bangs while the rest had been cut a bit shorter. She knew he hid his glasses in the backpack he carried. He didn't really need them, but she thought they looked good on him. Better than hers did on her. She never wore hers anyway.

His sister had been similar in appearance, she recalled. She'd met her sister on occasion, invited her over to join them a couple times. She was kind and patient with her exuberant older brother. Her hair had been long and curly. She wore dresses and skirts, stuff far too girly for Scully. But Scully missed her as. Sam was a good friend. Reliability and compassion must run in the Mulder children.

"Seriously, Mulder. One day we're gonna get lost and the police will have to come get us. And you know we're on good terms with them. I'd like to not ruin that." She called ahead. She remembered with a chuckle the time when they were ten that the friendly neighborhood cop, a young man named Walter, had let them take part in a ride-along. They'd witnessed as other cops had arrested a burglar and it had only heightened their interest in the judicial system. Looking at their surrounding, she realized they'd gone in a completely different direction than cops.

"We're here." He said, suddenly using a hushed tone. He crouched on the edge of a vast clearing, right at the top the hill. A single tree stood, an apple, and the grass was tall and waved gently in the autumn breeze. The apple was void of fruit or leaves, but a few branches had been cut down, leaving an open space. Between a 'y' in the branches was a platform, much like the one in her backyard. Single plywood steps led to it. The sky shone with stars, the milky way clearly visible. The moon was round and bright. The sight took her breath away.

"I told you you'd like it." Mulder murmured triumphantly.

"Mulder this is. . .it's amazing." She replied.

"Come on." He gestured for her to follow and he led her to the tree, where they climbed up onto the flat wood. He sat with his arms folded across his knees and looked up into the sky. She followed his gaze and watched the stars. They shimmered and sparkled and she felt as if they were all looking at her, talking to her in a way only they would ever understand. She looked over at Mulder and his eyes reflected the starlight.

"She's up there somewhere." His look of mixed awe and sadness made Scully look away. She longed to argue, but now was not the time. Instead, she held his hand.

"Its beautiful Mulder. Thank you."

Suddenly, his gaze brightened. "Oh! One more thing." He pulled open his backpack and began pulling out poles. He worked with his back to her, so she couldn't see until he moved. There stood a small telescope, looking new and shiny. He looked at it proudly.

"I finally got enough cash together." He smiled. She laughed and pushed his shoulder, before bending to look inside it. She twisted the knob to focus and the stars were brought into focus. She realized some weren't even white. Some were blue or a faint red. Sudden movement caught her eye. She pulled away, her gaze still on the sky. She pointed eagerly.

"Look!"

Mulder immediately followed her gaze, his eyes searching. It found what she was looking at immediately. "A shooting star! Wow! Make a wish, Scully!"

"Oh Mulder, those things don't come true."

"Of course they do, Scully! You know, I've only seen one other shooting star in my life. Do you know when that was?" He asked.

"When?" Her voice was exasperated.

"Right before I met you. Guess what I had wished for?"

She rolled her eyes. "The chance to annoy the new girl down the street until she felt the urge to punch you?"

He ignored her jibe. "I wished that I would find someone who would be my friend. And not just someone that would be my friend and then find someone cooler to hang out with. A real friend. I wished for a best friend to have until the day I die. My wish came true."

She was amazed by his absolute faith and touched by his admission (though she had her doubts), but she shook her head. "Then you make a wish first. I'll follow."

He looked back up at the stars, his eyes hopeful. He closed his eyes, his mouth moving slightly with unspoken words. Then he opened his eyes and looked at her. "Your turn."

She could almost hear the wish he hadn't said. He wanted his sister back. Giving in to his request, she closed her own eyes.

If there is someone up there and listening to my wish, I wish for Mulder to be right. I hope his sister will come back, because it will mean he will have his family back. He won't have to suffer from nightmares or his parents. He can be happy again. Please, just bring his sister back.

 

They journeyed back almost an hour later after just watching the stars and chatting quietly. The way back was silent, the only sound being the crunch of dead leaves and sticks. Less than five minutes later than came out of the forest onto one of the town sidewalks. They started their walk home, a couple blocks from Scully's house. Mulder was staying over, but not quite in the same fashion as when they were nine. He was required to sleep in the guest room and her in her bedroom. They were close to their teens now and not to be trusted obviously. But if there was anybody Scully trusted, it was Mulder. She didn't see the point in separating them at night; nothing would happen. But it was her parents' wishes and she would obey.

For now. But maybe one day they could have a tent sleepover like they used to.

"What are you gonna be for Halloween?" Mulder asked curiously.

"Aren't we getting too old for dressing up?" Scully eyed him from her side of the sidewalk.

"You're no fun. I was gonna suggest we dress up together, like Thing 1 and Thing 2. Or FBI agents or something." He suggested, trying to stay nonchalant, but his excited hazel eyes gave him away.

"You want to be FBI agents?" She guessed.

He looked away shyly. "Yeah."

"Alright. Candy would be nice. And we have to hide it or Billy, Missy and Charlie will steal it all." She agreed. Trick or treating would be fun; maybe it would get Fox's mind off of his sister and aliens for a little while. She was jealous of his obsession and she hated it. Before, everything they did was because he wanted to have fun and he wanted to hang out with her. Now, it was always his sister. She was just his tag-a-long. Samantha's replacement. And she didn't want to be. She hated feeling this way, but she couldn't help it.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the squeaking of a rickety fence and an amused scoff. She immediately knew who it was and turned with a sigh. Mulder seemed annoyed as well.

Three boys faced them, the leader not quite as tall as Mulder, but a little more built. His blue eyes were dark and a smirk twisted his lips. He had blond hair, spiked a bit in the front. Her frown only grew as she looked at him. Mulder's stance beside her was defensive, his hands turning into fists.

"What do you want, Krycek?" He said, surprisingly cool.

"Never did grow out of that last name thing, did you, huh Mulder?" The boy said. Alex Krycek was their enemy. He used to be a friend of Mulder's, an occasional visitor during their sleepovers and playtimes. Scully never liked him and always liked seeing him leave. He just always seemed to take the first chance he had to hang out with someone else, often disappointing her friend. He'd stopped being Mulder's friend about a year ago and had joined their bullies. He was no better than them now.

"Come on Mulder." Scully growled, grabbing his hand. But Mulder didn't move. She looked up at him, but his jaw was set in determination.

"So Foxy feels like playing today?" Alex grinned evilly.

"Oh come on, Krycek. We both know you don't play fair." Mulder's hazel eyes flicked from him to his two cronies.

"Its more fun that way." Krycek purred.

Scully shoved herself in front of her friend, her brows furrowed in anger and lips drawn in a snarl. "We're leaving. So back off, jerk." Her tone was not to be messed with. But Alex never could take a hint from her.

"Stay outta this, Dana." He shoved her out of the way and she tripped on the curb, falling into the road. She could feel a skinned elbow already, blood dripping down her arm. She glared up at the boy, but Mulder was already taking care of it. She had looked up in time to see Mulder take a stiff swing and it knocked Alex's head sideways. "Don't touch her again."

Alex didn't move for a moment, then his fist flew into Mulder's stomach. The boy doubled over and the other two rushed him. Scully was on her feet in an instant, pummeling one of the boys with her fists. "Leave him alone!"

"Children."

In the all the commotion, Scully hadn't noticed the man approaching them. She immediately stood up and averted her eyes as a sign of respect. Krycek and his gang broke away and darted away, like the cowards they were. Mulder hung his head at her side, ashamed of being taunted into a fight.

But then the smell of cigarette smoke wafted into Scully's nostrils and she cast a sudden fearful look Mulder's way. She looked up carefully, the moon silhouetting the man. But there was no mistaking the glow at his mouth.

"Run along now." He said after a moment of watching them. "There's dangerous people out at night." It seemed his next breath of smoke was aimed right at them and Scully had to refrain from gagging.

He stepped aside and they walked away quickly, not daring to look back. But she dared a glance once they reached her house, but the man was gone. Her heart didn't stop thudding painfully in her chest and Mulder let out a shaky breath. Then he grabbed her arm.

"You're bleeding." His tone was sad, regretful.

She pulled her arm away, not letting him get too upset over it. "I'm fine. I've had worse."

He didn't wear a smile. "They hurt you because of me." It was a statement, not a plea for pity or sympathy. Just a statement, like he was acknowledging a fact.

She sighed and shook her head. "Mulder-"

The front door to her house opened and her father stood there, tall and strong, the light from inside pouring around him onto the sidewalk. His face looked stern and she realized how late it must be.

"Dana Katherine" Uh oh. Her full name was used. "You're past curfew."

She looked at Mulder and he smiled. "Have fun. Having your parents not care can be a plus sometimes. No curfew for me." He smirked and waved at her father. He gave a slight nod and Mulder went his own way down the sidewalk, to Scully’s disappointment. But he knew her father’s angry tone and she knew it was easier for him to head home than stay over and be bored while she accomplished whatever consequence came her way. 

"See ya tomorrow Scully. Bright and early!"

She sighed at his carefree attitude; she was in trouble. Lucky duck. "Dana, in here now!" Ahab yelled. Casting one last look at her friend heading down the dark sidewalk and another look towards where the cigarette smoking man was, she strode forward to meet her father's punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review, I always love seeing them.


	3. Two Fathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a difference between fathers in this story. Mulder experiences both.

Mulder sat on his bed and looked out at the dark sky, the sun not yet up. It was five in the morning, he'd been up since two. Unable to go to sleep, he'd stayed up drawing and reading. A book covered with UFOs and aliens sat on the end of his bed and drawings of the creatures strewn across his desk. He held a recorder in his hand. "At approximately 9 pm, before the showing of The Magician, Samantha Mulder was abducted from her home. The only other person home was her older brother, Fox Mulder. He remembered nothing from the night that could give indication to a perpetrator or their motives." He listened to his own voice coming from the recorder. He pressed rewind, then play again. And again. And again.

He rubbed his eyes and looked back at the clock. Six. When did Scully get up again? Probably not at the hour of six o'clock. But he knew her father did. He would be up, reading the paper, eating his breakfast before going to work at seven. Grabbing his backpack and shoving in his notebooks and his books and his flashlights and gadgets. A small picture fell off his desk in his hurry and he picked up the glossy photo. A young girl with long curly brown hair and bright eyes stood there, himself next to her, both next to a tree. His breath caught in his throat and each time his heart beat it hurt in his chest. He was her big brother. Taller and bigger and older, thought he was smarter too. He should've been able to protect her. He was there. He should've saved her. And he couldn't even tell anybody what had happened. Tears fell heavily down his cheeks. A sob broke out and he bit his bottom lip, trying to stifle it. Suddenly, all the memories of Samantha came flooding back and his room seemed to be closing in on him.

He ran out and down his stairs. He was coming through the hall when he heard noise in the kitchen. Quickly, his wiped his eyes and moved stealthily to peer around the corner. His father was there, his hand wrapped around a beer and the other holding up his head. Mulder set down his backpack out of sight. He came out, not looking at his father and got out a glass. Filling it with water, he turned as if to go back to bed. "Fox. What are you doing up?" Bill Mulder rasped.

"I wanted some water. It's dry." He pointed to his throat. His father eyed him, his eyes bleary and dull.

"Get some for your sister." He barked, before taking another long swig of his beer. Mulder felt the tears come back.

"But Dad. . .Samantha. . .s-she. . ." His bottom lip quivered. This wasn't the first time his father had done this. His mother too. They both seemed to forget his sister was gone. It seemed to help them cope with the grief. But Mulder always was stuck between and he knew if he argued that she was gone, he'd get screamed at. Or on a rare occasion, slapped.

"Just do it, Fox!" His father bellowed.

Trembling, Mulder got another glass and filled it. He started his walk back to his room and his father glared at him.

"Don't be so quick to forget your sister." He growled.

Mulder didn't turn his head. "I won't, Father." He sniffed. Not like you have.

He grabbed his backpack and went back up the stairs. Setting the waters on his stand, he opened his window and glanced back. They wouldn't mind. They wouldn't even notice he was gone. Besides, he left the house at this time every day, whether to go to his spot on the hill or go to school. Besides, it was Saturday. His mother always slept in on Saturdays. He needed out of this house.

He stepped out onto the vine fence that was nailed under his window and began his descent down into his yard. Reshouldering his backpack, he took one last glance towards his house. It looked dark in the half-light, a place that used to hold warmth and love. Wiping the last of his tears away, he ran down the sidewalk to his shelter. He came to the steps of the Scully residence and going up to the door, knocked hesitantly. A moment later, a tall balding man answered the door. His face lit up with recognition and concern. Mulder briefly wondered if the man could tell that he'd been crying.

He hoped not. I'm twelve years old, I shouldn't be crying.

"Fox. Is everything okay?"

"Can I stay here?" Fox asked, not meeting the man's gaze. Mr. Scully moved aside and Mulder walked in. The breakfast nook light was on, but otherwise, it was dark in the house. Mulder turned left and headed for the living room where he set his back pack down on the floor by the couch. He slouched down into the soft seat.

"Fox. I don't mind you staying here, but I'd like to know what's wrong, young man." Mr. Scully said sternly. Then his gaze softened. "I'm just worried is all."

Mulder looked up at the man standing over him. The man shared the same first name as his own father and yet they were so different. His father was cold, so far away, but this man was kind and interested in what he had to say. He was a beacon of comfort if his father was a pillar of guilt and sorrow. Mulder couldn't be more grateful for Scully's dad.

"I couldn't sleep. A-and my dad was drinking. He was a little confused again." Mulder said in a tiny voice. Mr. Mulder frowned and keeled down beside him.

"Listen, Fox. I know things are hard right now. But believe me when I tell you that your parents love you. People have different ways of grieving and theirs happens to be very different from yours. But I am also glad you feel safe here. I promise I will do everything I can to help you, son. Alright?" He ruffled Mulder's hair affectionately.

Mulder nodded and yawned widely. William Scully pulled down a blanket from behind Mulder on the back of the couch. "Here. I'm sure Dana won't be up for a while now. Get your sleep until then."

Mulder lied down and pulled the blanket over himself. Looking up to meet the man's eyes, he smiled for the first time that morning. "Thanks, Mr. Scully. I don't know what I'd do without Dana or you guys." He admitted softly.

Mr. Scully grinned. "Well I'm glad we've got you."

The big man left and Mulder stared into the darkness of the house. Though it was still dark, this house definitely seemed lighter than his own house. It was comforting and a weight lifted off his shoulders. His eyes slowly closed until he was finally falling into a dreamless, peaceful sleep for the first time in a long time.

 

Dana was awoken by a shrill scream, followed by a thump and the hurried pounding of footsteps on the wooden staircase. She rolled her eyes; Charlie probably put Melissa's toothbrush in the toilet again. Stretching and getting out of her bed, she pulled her night gown down. She itched at her arms; she wished she didn't have to wear such a girly thing, but her aunt had bought it and her mother made her wear it. Stripping it, she grabbed some holey jeans and a short sleeved shirt and combed her bed hair.

Stepping out of her room, she headed for the hallway bathroom, only for a disheveled, sleepy and frankly embarrassed Fox Mulder to step out. He almost crashed into her and she looked up at him in surprise.

"Mulder? What're you doing here? It's barely eight o'clock." Scully exclaimed.

Mulder peered towards the stair case. "I'll tell you later. But I want to get out of the house first. Your sister walked in on me peeing."

Scully sighed and followed her partner down the stairs and after grabbing his backpack, out the back door. They headed for the platform, which was getting too small for their (more precisely his) ever growing bodies. "It was six and I couldn't sleep. My dad was acting up again, so I came here. You're dad let me sleep on the couch. I slept until seven thirty, then the whole Melissa fiasco happened." His cheeks burned a light red. Scully giggled at the image of her sister, a fifteen year old, walking in on an unsuspecting twelve year old boy.

"Talk about a wake-up call." Scully commented.

Mulder nodded absently, his gaze focused on the road leading to his house. She followed his gaze.

"Maybe we could go to your house today. Show me all your obsessive alien stuff and your leads. It'll be fun." She suggested. She didn't want him to be afraid of his own home. And maybe if she was there, his parents would be a little nicer to him. Mulder looked at her hesitantly.

"I don't know. I never really had friends over before." He scratched the back of his neck nervously. Scully put a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be fine! Come on, I want to see your house. I've know you since we were five and I've never been inside my best friend's house? That's sad." She pointed out. He seemed to relax a bit.

"Okay. But try to avoid any talking with my dad. I don't know how he'll react to this." 

 

They arrived at Mulder's house at about nine thirty. Scully's mother had wanted them to eat breakfast before going off and they left on stomachs full of eggs and bacon and hot chocolate. "You've got a mustache." She laughed at him as they drew up to his home. He rubbed at the chocolatey line on his lip and ran ahead of her up to his porch.

He put a finger to his now clean lips. "Just follow me and let me talk."

She sighed, with a heaving of her shoulders. "Mulder, I'm perfectly capable of talking myself."

His eyes met hers, freezing her to the spot. He was so close to her face, but it didn't seem uncomfortable. In fact, it was perfectly right. He had some brown in his hazel eyes, she noted. "Please. Let me talk. And no matter what, don't say anything."

He held her gaze a moment longer, his breath warm on her face. She nodded, giving in due to the desperate note in his voice. If she knew it would be this much trouble coming to his house, she would've suggested the park or the river. She briefly wondered if his father would yell at him. She hoped she wasn't getting him in trouble. He nodded once back and then opened the front door. She walked in behind him and at once noticed the beautiful decorations and design of the house. It reminded her of a Victorian house she'd seen in one of her mother's magazines. She felt the sudden stab of fear that she might bump into something and break it.

"You didn't tell me your family was rich." She muttered in his ear, staying closely behind him as he led her through the front room into the kitchen. No one was at the small table there, but a glass of a pale brown fluid with ice sat there. A newspaper was folded up beside it. He pulled her hurriedly through the expansive kitchen and into a wide staircase.

"Would it have changed anything?" He shot over his shoulder.

"No, I just thought I knew most everything about you." She replied.

"God, that's a scary thought."

He led her up the hallway and she paused to look at the walls. They were faded, in square and rectangle shapes, picture frames. She realized with a jolt that she hadn't seen any pictures of either Fox nor his sister Samantha. With a quirk of an eyebrow, she moved on and caught up to him at one of the intricately designed doorways. The door was partially open, a sweatshirt hanging on the knob. Mulder stopped at the doorway and she looked at him curiously. His eyes were squeezed shut and he seemed to be counting, his lips moving but no words coming out.

He then pushed open his door and opened his eyes. She looked in and saw a large desk in one corner, opposite the unmade bed. A wide closet was shut and a fancy dresser sat beside it. Books littered the desk and the occasional pencil was on the floor. There was a big roll of paper propped up against his bed. She took it all in and filed it away under her best friend's name. But he seemed disappointed by what he saw. His eyes fell and he walked inside, tossing his backpack against the wall and it slid down onto his bed. He went in and picked up the stray pencils off the ground. She followed him in and sat down in his wooden desk chair.

"What was that about?" She pointed to the doorway.

He wouldn't look at her, she noticed. "It's sort of a ritual I've started. I hope that one day, if I close my eyes before going in my room, my sister will be standing there, telling me I look dopey. I know it won't happen, but it. . . I just need to do it."

She watched him, his shoulders slouched and eyes downcast. His hands fumbled with the number two pencil in his fingers. She tilted her head. She hated seeing him so depressed lately. It was so much different from the bubbly kid she'd met almost seven years ago. She vowed then and there she'd do everything she could to try and make him smile the way he used to.

"Tell me a story, Mulder. Tell me about something funny." She asked him.

Finally, he raised his eyes to hers and his brows raised high. "Really?"

She nodded with a smile. "Yeah. You must have plenty funny stories from before we met. Tell me one. And I'll tell you one."

He smiled, but only a small one. "Okay." He pondered this a moment, his face thoughtful and she realized that she liked his face when it was thinking. He looked so much like an adult with his brows furrowed and lips pressed together in thought. Suddenly, his eyes widened with remembrance.

"Okay, so one time, I was only five and I had my first loose tooth. I was so excited and I wanted to pull it out myself. So I tied a strong from my tooth to a doorknob and slammed that door like nobody's business." His face was becoming more animated as he spoke and his hands moved to tell the story. She was more interested in watching him.

"I didn't take into account that my tooth was only slightly loose and wasn't ready to come out yet. So it started to bleed everywhere. And it wouldn't stop. There was so much, I thought I was going to die. So I didn't tell my mom or my dad and I started writing who I was gonna give my toys to when I died, all while bleeding all over my papers. Finally, my mother noticed and informed me that I wasn't going to die. After that I waited until my teeth were hanging by a string before I even dared yank them out." A smile was on his face, but not quite there yet. 

She smiled and chuckled softly at his story. "Speaking of dying, I was probably about six or seven when I thought I was going to die. My sister Melissa took me out on our bikes on some back road outside of town. As we rode, we noticed how much fencing there was for cows and horses and stuff. So, curious, we pulled over and got close. But we realized it was an electric fence." Mulder's eyes grew wide and his smile grew. Her own heart skipped a beat.

"Melissa dared me to touch it. I told her I'd only do it if she did. So together, we both touched it. It wasn't much of a shock but enough to scare us. We were terrified and thought we were going to die. So we rode our bikes back as fast as we could and cried when we got home because we thought we were gonna die. Ahab reassured us we would be fine and then we got in trouble for being out on that road and for touching an electric fence." Mulder laughed, his head dropping before looking back up. His smile was there, the full smile.

She grinned back, her heart quickening at the sight. They stared at each other a moment, but the spell was broken by a loud slam of a door. Scully jumped and looked towards the stairs where they came from. Mulder's smile faded and he looked panicked.

"We gotta go." He said. His eyes were huge and his body stiff. Scully went over to his side, his actions frightening her a bit. He grabbed her hand and hurriedly led her into the hallway. At the top of the stairs, he put a hand to his lips and gestured for her to do the same. She nodded and he led her quietly down the stairs. She wondered for a moment at his tense movements. Was his father dangerous? He stopped her again at the bottom of the stairs and he peered into the kitchen. There was a muffled sound of glasses clinking together and the squeal of a chair being pulled back on a tile floor. Mulder took a deep breath and looked at her. "I talk." He mouthed. He seemed deathly serious and it was the only thing that made her agree.

Mulder led her quietly into the kitchen and though she kept her head lowered, she could see Mulder's father from the corner of her eye. He'd probably be young man, if he didn't look so old. His eyes were bleary and there were wrinkles on his face. He didn't look like a father, not like hers. He held a drink in his hand and the paper in the other. His gaze flicked immediately to his son then to her. She almost froze up, but Mulder kept a tight grip on her hand.

"Fox." The man growled. Scully swallowed hard.

"Yes, Dad?" Mulder turned to face his father and stood in front of her, shielding her from his father's gaze. For once, she was grateful for his intervention.

"Are you not going to introduce us?" Mr. Mulder snapped.

Mulder nodded slowly and stepped away from her. It took everything not to reach for Mulder's hand. "This is Dana Scully, Dad. Dana, this is my father, William Mulder."

"Nice to meet you sir." Scully was surprised she didn't stutter under the critical eye of his father.

He ignored her and looked at Mulder. "Why is she here, Fox? Why can't you play with your sister?"

Scully guessed the man must be drunk. How could he not acknowledge his own daughter's disappearance? How could he put Mulder through this?

"Dad I-" Mulder started but his dad slammed the paper down on the table. A bit of his drink splashed onto the table, wetting his papers.

"Sir, Fox and I have been friends before your daughter-" She began to try and ease the tension but the man's gaze turned on her. He took a couple steps forward and Mulder subtly stepped in front of her.

"Before my daughter what? Let the girl finish her sentence Fox."

"We're leaving, Dad." Mulder suddenly seemed twice as confident. Mr. Mulder got closer still. Mulder slowly backed up, leading her towards the door. She could almost twist the handle, her fingers stretching for the cold material.

"You think you can just replace her? She's your sister, Fox! How could you abandon her? How could you have let her go? She's your sister!" His father's words slurred together with each passing minute but his voice got louder.

Scully, afraid for Mulder and her hand now ok the door knob, said, "She was your daughter."

Mulder squeezed her hand so tightly she thought he'd break it. She didn't care though; she was sticking up for him no matter what might happen. His father's face grew red with rage, but instead he grabbed his glass and chuckled it at the wall next to him. Scully stifled a gaps when a piece hit her shoulder. It felt warm afterwards and she twisted the knob. She squeezed Mulder's hand and he gave the slightest nod. She whipped the door open and fell backwards out of the house. Mulder followed and they made a break for the woods behind his house. Mr. Mulder followed them into the yard, shouting obscenities. They ran and ran until they grew tired and then ran some more. But the angry man didn't follow them. They drew to a stop, panting heavily and sank against a tree, backs to each other.

Mulder suddenly whirled on her, his eyes ablaze as his father's had been. "What were you thinking?" He hissed. "He could've hurt you! What would I have done? I couldn't have saved you. And then it'd be all my fault, just like Samantha. God!" He buried his face into his hands, his shoulders heaving.

She didn't say anything, but looked to her shoulder. A piece of glass, thin, but sizable, was embedded in her skin. Blood beaded around it, trying desperately to free itself. She gasped when she touched it. Mulder's head raised and she tried to shy away so he wouldn't worry anymore. She didn't want him to think this was his fault too. "What? What is it?" He questioned her. She moved away, but he grabbed her arm. His eyes searched hers and she reluctantly twisted to show him her wound. His eyes widened and she hurried to explain.

"It wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have said anything. I shouldn't have even suggested we go to your house. This was my fault, not yours." She still saw the sadness in his eyes, despite her desperate pleading to be reasonable about the blame.

Mulder reached out a hand to her shoulder and she flinched. He didn't let go of her, but looked at her, as if asking permission. She nodded slightly and looked away. He touched this fingers to the area and she hissed in pain. His fingers grasped the glass shard and yanked quickly. The piece came out easily and blood flowed from the wound. He picked up a leaf from the ground and wiped it gently. The blood flow didn't stop, but lessened a bit.

"I'm sorry." She murmured, watching as he continued to wipe her arm of blood.

His fingers were warm wrapped around her wrist. "Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have plenty more chapters coming. I hope you're enjoying and please leave any kind words you have! This story is for you X Philes, so I would like to know if you're liking it!


	4. Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder takes a step back and Scully is left to wonder why.

Mulder was not going to ever take Scully back to his house. It was too dangerous for her. He could get by, but she couldn't let his father treat him like that and she'd stuck up for him. As a result, she'd been cut by glass and hid it from her parents to spare him. Though he admired her bravery and loyalty, he couldn't risk her saying something to his father again. He might do something worse than throw a glass.

He waited outside her house now, his breath coming in billows of white fog. He shivered, though he wore an oversized sweatshirt. His backpack was light, but he knew he'd probably get homework tonight. He'd probably do it at Scully's. He'd be able to focus better and she'd probably be able to help him if he got stuck. They were normally in the same classes anyway.

The door opened and Scully came out. Her own backpack bounced against her back as she walked cats towards him. He glanced back, but no one followed her out. "Aren't your siblings coming?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Billy drove them. They wanted me to go too, but I didn't want you to walk alone."

He shook his head, amazed by her kindness. "Thanks."

They began their walk towards the school, but the air didn't get any warmer as they walked. Scully walked close, drawn to warmth and he did the same. When they arrived at school, they hurried inside to the warm hallways. Walking together towards their lockers, Mulder could already see kids looking at him and then looking away.

He could hear their whispers and feel their stares. His cheeks felt hot and he hung his head. Scully walked with him all the way to his locker. Hers was a couple down and they put their stuff away and got their books for the first couple periods.

"Hey, it's Spooky Mulder." The hated name made him wince and he turned to see Alex Krycek and his cronies standing at his side.

"Hey Krycek." Mulder muttered, shutting his locker. He stood in front of the kid, slightly taller than the bully.

"Oh look at this. Fox is ready to finish what we started a couple days ago." One of his buddies jeered. Krycek's eyes were dark, but Mulder felt no fear. This kid couldn't scare him. He'd about had enough of his teasings. As he was about to move towards Alex, red hair blocked his way.

"Go away, Alex. There are people watching you here, you know." Scully spat.

Alex smirked at her. "So what? I don't care if I get in trouble."

Scully's voice dripped with menace and Mulder was amazed such malice could come from such a small person. "I meant, do you want all these kids to see you get whooped by Mr. and Mrs. Spooky?"

Alex's eyes flicked down the halls where several kids were watching their exchange. Suddenly, he slammed his hand against the locker and cornered her. Mulder didn't move, afraid Alex would strike her. "You won't be able to avoid us forever." Alex whispered to her. Then giving them both one last glare, he let her go and shoved Mulder's books out of his hands, his friends laughing at his side. Then he stalked away down the hallway.

"You okay?" He asked her. She nodded and began to help him gather his books. Her blue eyes were burning into his skin as she looked at him once they stood.

"You shouldn't let him anger you."

"Yeah, well, he does. He was my friend and he left me. I don't have any room in my life for people like that." He growled. The morning bell rang and he walked angrily away from her towards their homeroom. Why was his life the way it was? Why did he have to hide behind a tiny redhead at every sign of danger? Why did she feel she had to defend him? He felt useless; he couldn't protect sister, now he can't even protect Scully or himself. 

 

Scully watched her best friend walk away from her, his anger evident in his brusque movements. She wished he'd just realize she was only looking out for him. That's what best friends were supposed to do. She followed him after a moment, headed for homeroom. 

About three classes later, she found herself carrying her brown paper bag to lunch. Mulder usually waited at his locker, as his third period was closer to their lockers. But he wasn't there today. She walked alone, other kids avoiding her. She didn't mind, there was only one person whose opinion mattered to her.

She stopped at the entrance of the lunch room and her eyes went to their own little table. But he wasn't there either. She spotted him at a different table, by himself, his head low. She rolled her eyes and went over to the new table.

"Mulder if you wanted to move lunch tables, you could've just said so." She pulled his sandwich out of her lunch. He hadn't brought a lunch to school since the fifth grade. Tired of seeing him without food, she started making a second sandwich to give to him. He'd gratefully accepted, but today, he didn't even touch it. In fact, he didn't even look at her.

"Mulder?" She repeated, sitting down across from him.

"Go away Scully." His voice was barely audible.

Hurt flooded her chest, making her breath hitch. "What?"

He looked up and his hazel eyes were blazing, but not with anger. This time, they shined with unfathomable sadness. "You can't be my friend anymore. Just get as far away from me as you can."

She felt crushed. And angry. And betrayed all at once. Seething, she gave in to the moment's fury. "Sure." She snapped.

"Fine." He retorted.

Grabbing her lunch, but leaving his sandwich, she took a step back. "Whatever."

She sat down at their original table, alone. No one joined her and she would've probably bit their head off if they did. Her gaze only flicked to him once, but he wasn't looking. Instead, he was picking at his sandwich, his lips turned downwards in a frown. Seeing him there alone and knowing that he didn't want her there, tears came to her eyes. She furiously wiped them away, quicker yet when he looked up.

She didn't look at him the rest of the lunch period, nor during any classes following. The school day was extremely boring without conversing with her best friend. But she was too stubborn and apparently he was too. Both refused to talk to each other. One because they were scared and one because they were hurt.

Scully walked home alone and she turned to look over her shoulder. She was desperately hoping to see Mulder there; but he was nowhere in sight. She felt disappointment sweep throughout her, but she continued with her chin up, all the way to her house. She came through the front door and was greeted by her mother. "Hello Dana. Where's Fox?" She questioned curiously.

"It's Mulder, Mom." She corrected in a dull voice, trying to sound uninterested.

Her mother shook her head. "I thought you two worked on homework together after school?"

"Not today." She became irritated by the questioning and headed towards the back door. Throwing her backpack on one of the dining chairs, she rushed out the back door before her mother could dig any deeper.

She climbed into their - no her - lookout. Moving the crate, she laid on her back and looked at the leaves swaying in the breeze. She reached in the crate and pulled out her badge, rubbing her fingers against the gold plastic. She wanted nothing more than to go find Mulder and apologize and forgive him. But she needed him to want to be with her. He stated himself that he didn't want her to be his friend anymore. Her throat constricted when she heard his voice again in her head.

You can't be my friend anymore.

Why would he hurt her like this? He'd never purposefully hurt her feelings before. Why now? Everything was fine this morning. He smiled when she told him that she decided to walk with him instead of riding with her brother. Almost an hour passed and she still couldn't bring herself to come down out of the tree. She was too upset still with Mulder and didn't want her parents to see. Or Billy. He'd beat Mulder and she didn't want that. She still held the badge in her hand, squeezing it tightly.

She heard a squeaking of wood, one of the boards that served as a ladder rung. A head popped up, a head with fuzzy, but messy brown hair and hazel eyes. But the face was marred, a cut on its plump bottom lip and the left eye was puffy, colored yellow and blue and purple. There was a cut on the cheekbone, blood dried on the side of the head's cheek. She was shocked by Mulder's haggard appearance.

"Mulder!" She exclaimed, reaching for him. He waved her off and the worry was replaced by hurt again. He climbed up the rest of the way and she noticed one of his hands was cracked on the knuckles, red and raw looking. She remembered Mulder and Krycek's confrontation this morning and instantly knew what happened.

"You fought him, didn't you?" She accused.

He cracked a grin, then shook his head. "No, I fought his sidekicks. Couldn't even get near him. The coward."

She watched as he tied an unlaced shoe. "Why are you here now?"

"Well, I lost." He stated, his focus on his shoe.

"No, did you?" Scully scoffed sarcastically. He looked up briefly, his hazel eyes not dimmed by the swelled bruised on his face.

"I came over because I realized something while I was getting the crap beaten out of me." He told her, sitting completely down onto the wood. He crossed his arms over one knee, but the movement made him wince. She wondered just how many bruises and scrapes were on him that she couldn't see.

"And fighting is how to get you to use your brain for once?" She was being unreasonably mean, but she was still burnt from his earlier harsh comments. He ignored her, and continued on with the same amount of charisma he always had.

"I learned that having you around keeps my face intact." He laughed. She wasn't too sure about that observation, as she felt like punching him herself. He couldn't just decide on and off that they weren't going to be friends. He couldn't come asking for her friendship whenever it was convenient for him.

"Well maybe I don't want to be around any more. Not if every other week you turn around and say I can't be your friend anymore." She fumed. Then her tone softened and she relaxed her tense body. "Why did you say those things, Mulder? It hurt." She rubbed her arm, but winced as it brushed the place where the glass shard had embedded itself into her skin.

His eyes fell on the spot and didn't look away. He look haunted, seemingly harrowed by the reminder of her wound. "Because anyone close to me only gets hurt. I didn't want to do it, but when Alex pushed you against the lockers this morning, I realized how useless I am. You can't fight every fight for me, Scully. You will lose some and I don't know how to protect you. I couldn't protect Samantha. I can't fail you too."

She opened her mouth to refute his statement, but he shook his head, stopping her.

"I'm serious, Scully. My sister is gone, my parents haven't told me they loved me since she was taken, and I can't even keep my best friend safe from bullies or my own family. You deserve someone so much better than me. So I came to apologize. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't know how else to get you away from me. You wouldn't listen if I just /told/ you."

She moved so she sat next to him, her side pressed to his. He looked at her with surprise. "You're right. I wouldn't have. And you can't believe that it's your fault that your sister was taken. It isn't anyone's. It's just the way things happened. But like you said earlier, having each other around is good. We keep each other safe. And I know you feel like you don't do much, but trust me. If you weren't with me this morning, I never would have faced him. I wouldn't feel brave without you. And I wouldn't put myself on the line for anyone but you."

Mulder smiled at her, then laughed. "If any one else had heard this, they'd say we're too young to say stuff this serious. Too young to be this truthful."

She let a toothy grin show. "Let them judge. It doesn't matter to us."

They sat in silence for awhile, when Mulder looked down and noticed the badge in her hand. He started to dig around in his pockets and pulled forth his own badge.

"About what my dad said, I don't think of you as a replacement for Samantha. You're my best friend and that will never cross." He sounded so sincere and she almost wondered if they were too young to actually mean any of this. But she didn't care. Cause she knew they'd be friends for a long time coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm enjoying rereading all of this, tbh. A lot more to come! Thank you if you've continued this far.


	5. Eye of a Beholder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The point of view of a nearby watcher on the lives of the two young teens living near him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short, but you'll see why. Just a filler chapter as time passes and these kids get older.

I see them everyday. I make it a point to do so. Whether they notice me or not is not part of the equation. They have grown so much over the years. From small children to young adults, at a healthy fifteen years old. The boy had become very long-legged and lanky, with a handsome face and eyes of an wise man. The girl was becoming very beautiful, short, but her hair like copper and her face radiant and young. They would turn out as fine adults one day.

I wondered briefly if they'd survive that long.

They'd seen something long ago, I recall. Something they should not have. But I knew neither would come forward without the other. It was simply impossible. They were conjoined at the hip, their hearts strings so intertwined the only way to separate theme would be with scissors.

But I also know no one would believe what they would say. They had been eight years old when they'd seen what they had. Seven years later, they still wouldn't be believed. And if they were convincing enough I'd made sure that there was no possible leads, suspicions or witnesses to the crime. I am a very careful man and two children wouldn't change that.

And yet, I did not watch them to keep them from spilling my secret. No, they were rather amusing to watch. Not in a perverted or stalking way. I observed and noted and remembered every little detail. The plans in the future for them would depend on the information I collected.

The boy searched endlessly for his sister. He had not the money to do the things he wanted and half the things he accomplished were unsuccessful. I'd been able to access the boy's essays and research. Most were about alien abductions and extraterrestrials, but I could see the intelligence and wit behind it. The boy was very smart.

The girl followed the boy everywhere he went. Where he was, she was bound to be as well. They were a packaged deal; there was no splitting the two. She seemed irritated and exasperated by his illusions and theories, but yet her loyalty was unwavering, her trust in him unfaltering. I was impressed by her determination and understanding of science and its laws. I had read her papers as well.

Both would soon become an unstoppable force, I foresaw. It was inevitable at this point. I could separate them if I wished. Pull his father somewhere else to work, somewhere far from the little town they were now. But in the end, they'd find each other again. That's how it was and always would be. I was not about to question it.

Everything was on track according to him. Though the boy and the girl researched and read and explored, the boy would never see his sister again.

Of that, I was sure.

I peered between my blinds, spotting the two on the sidewalk outside her house. They sat, her legs tucked close, stretching her faded jeans tight. He stretched his limbs out into the gutter of the road, his arms behind him to support his leaning form. The gray sky stole their shadows, the sun hidden behind the thunderous clouds. 

They seemed at ease, unlike last week when a wandering rabid dog had chased them from the end of the school road to their hideout in her backyard. I had watched as they had gotten a rope from the crate on that rickety platform and managed to loop it around the dog's neck until the Game Commission arrived. They were deemed community heroes, as they had rescued a small girl as they were running from the wild-eyed mutt. Not only that, but I'd seen them before that dog had come after them. They'd planned it all out, had schemes and drawings and even makeshift weapons if things went wrong. Indeed, I was impressed.

But that wasn't the first time they'd taken on heroic tasks. I knew about their escapade when they'd discovered a stash of drugs in an old car seat in the junkyard. They'd also discovered who had hid them and their buyers, catching an entire system of drug-dealing. I remembered when they'd started their noble doings when they'd rescued a kitten from an abusive owner, sneaking in and stealing the creature to turn in to the local police. They'd gotten into trouble for breaking and entering, but were also praised for rescuing the animal. And they were only thirteen then.

The boy shifted ever so slightly on the pavement, his shoulder now touching hers. It was nothing new to me; the boy was very touchy-feely, but the girl never seemed to mind. It had become common to see a hand on her shoulder or back, leading her down the sidewalk. I knew he clung to her very closely; she grounded him and his wild theories. But he also needed her presence, what with his father and mother being so distant. Her family were saints to him, their home a sanctuary.

Except there was one disgruntled family member, I noticed early on. Her eldest brother, a hot head and a stickler for rules. He'd once punched the boy for touching his sister's back. Whenever the brother was around, her friend was ill at ease, always finding a way to avoid the older brother whenever he had the chance. The elder brother wasn't home much anymore; he'd finished high school and was now in the military. But when he was home, he did everything he could to make life hell for the boy.

The girl often stood up for him and even punched her brother once. That had only made him more angry and he'd tried to swing at the boy. His mother came to the rescue and told him off. He'd sulked after that, only pausing to glare angrily at the boy.

I noticed her hand fell to his next from her lap on the sidewalk. Neither moved or acted like it was a big deal.

But I soon realized why she'd done it. It was a warning, a way to tell him danger was arriving. Their enemy, a boy called Alex, was wandering down the street with his cronies at his side. The boy went nowhere without them and was nothing without their support. He was a coward and a traitor. I liked him. He was arrogant yes, but didn't give up easily.

Both children stood at the arrival of their opponent. Both looked at each other, sizing the other up. I knew they were not ready to really face him yet. They wouldn't be for a while now. But they bravely faced Alex, the boy taller but not quite as built as him. The girl's glare was something to be admired. But I couldn't allow them to get beaten to a pulp. Perhaps if it was just Alex, they could easily beat him working together. But Alex did not fight fair.

I opened my door and walked out onto my porch. I withdrew a cigarette from my pocket and curving my hand around my lighter, I lit it. Drawing in a deep breath of the smoke and blowing it out, I moved my foot, right where I knew the porch squeaked. The kids all looked my way and Alex led his group away, scowling furiously.

My face was passive as the pair looked at me. Their expressions when confronted with me had changed since they were eight. Then, they viewed me with fear and their bodies trembled. Now, the boy watched me warily and the girl's expression was of disgust and mistrust. I just took another drag of my cigarette and held their gazes. Soon, both broke the spell and walked away, not towards her house but towards the treeline across the street. They thought I didn't know about their hideout.

But I would never spill a secret. After all, they've stayed silent. And, no one has more secrets than me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a couple chapters from the POV of a character other than Mulder and Scully. I try to get as much perspective on this story as possible. Also, though there is some aspects of mystery and X File type stuff, this is more a story of growing up and I won't attempt too hard to dive into the mythology of the Truth. Thank you for reading and please review!


	6. Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After crashing the dance, Scully overhears something that she wasn't supposed to.

"You have a pencil?"

"You didn't bring yours?"

"Are you kidding me? I lost that thing days ago."

"Mulder. You're at school. How do you expect to do work?"

"That's why it's called homework. Duh."

She looked across the table at him; he was smirking and chewing on the end of his ever-present pencil. She rolled her eyes and wrote down her remaining equation. She could feel him watching her and she looked up again. She flicked her eyes to the papers in front of him and he sighed heavily.

"Mulder I don't get you. You're so smart and yet, you never do the work."

"No, I just do it differently from you. Unconventional."

"So sitting upside down on your bed while reading 'To Kill a Mocking Bird' is unconventional?"

"Usually when deciding if something is unconventional, I ask myself if it's something Scully would do. If it's not, it's unconventional and therefore I must do it." His eyes sparkled with mischief. She couldn't help herself and laughed.

"Help me with this problem, Mr. Opposite."

They finished their homework and left it at the table, before perusing the book shelves of the library. Scully searched for a book about medicine and doctors. She was fascinated by the practice and in awe of how one decision could save a life-or millions of lives. And doctors got to help people. She liked helping people, so she searched. Shifting some books, she found a face staring back at her. "Did you know there's a dance this weekend?" He held up a paper verifying the claim. She moved books in front of him and he only slid them away again.

"Yes, Mulder. I do sometimes listen to the announcements." She replied, trying really hard to focus on the book titles.

"We should go, don't you think? You know, school spirit and all." He voice was meant to be nonchalant, she could tell, but he seemed nervous. He scratched his neck and he had that look, no description for it, just the look.

"Sure Mulder." She answered, hoping to throw him off. Inside however, she was excited. They never went to dances and while they probably wouldn't go as a couple, they would definitely enjoy laughing at their classmates dance. Besides, she'd always wanted to go to a dance. Maybe try and be normal for once. 

"Listen I know we usually have exploring or researching to do on the weekends, but-- wait what? Yes?" His tone became incredulous and excited.

"Yes Mulder. We can go. It's something different for a change." She restated. He fist-pumped the air and she tipped her head at him, finally withdrawing the book she was looking for. "Any particular reason you're so excited?"

He instantly calmed himself, looking nonchalant again. He shrugged casually. "No, no, I just thought it'd be a good idea." But his eyes told her otherwise. He was still elated and she wanted to know why. But she didn't press matters.

"Let's go check my books out." She suggested, standing up. He stood as well, rising above the shelf and her height. She led the way and the boy-puppy followed, a small bounce in his step. She felt as if she'd never stop rolling her eyes, but there was no one she'd rather go to a dance with than Fox Mulder. 

 

Laughter filled the air as they ran from the gym, her in her heels and him in his black dress shoes. Her blue dress bounced as they headed for the swing set just beyond the high school. "I can't believe you poured punch all over Ed!" Mulder chortled, eyes wrinkled in merriment. 

Scully laughed in response. "I know! And you, with the-the ice! That was perfect!"

They reached the swings and Mulder stood in front of her as she sat on the seat. His face faded into a serious expression. "He had no right to say those things to you."

She shrugged it off. "I got my justice, I'd say. Even though we got kicked out of the dance."

"Mulder and Scully: Community Heroes at day and Homecoming Crashers at night." He joked, sitting down beside her on the swings. They swayed back and forth a bit, silence falling between them.

"Want to stay tonight?" She asked quietly. He usually did. And after she'd met his father, she didn't blame him.

He nodded. "I gotta sneak in at my house and get some other clothes first."

"I'll come with you."

He shook his head. "No Scully."

Indignation flared up within her. "But Mulder-"

"Scully, please. It'll be quick. I'll go in my room the back door and come out the window. Just wait for me there."

Reluctantly, meeting his pleading green gaze, she agreed. It was a short distance his house from the school and she found heard waiting beneath the second story window of Mulder's room, shivering as the night rolled on. Clouds covered the moon and she huddled closer to the house, willing Mulder to hurry. Suddenly a car opened nearby and she crouched, hoping it wasn't Mr. Mulder. She peered over the hedge that lined the street in front of his house. She could see the dim light of a cigarette and recognized Mulder's dad instantly. The cigarette smoking man was taking with him, seeming to be arguing.

"How did you convince me to do this? How could I have let you take her?" Mr. Mulder growled.

"It was for the greater good of everyone, Mr. Mulder. You are not the only one suffering the loss of a family member due to abduction. If you turn back now, we won't be able to protect you anymore."

Scully started at the news. She could only assume it was Samantha they were discussing. She doubted Mulder knew that his father seemed to know exactly what had happened to his beloved sister. And that he was now regretting it. Scully took a small step back and stepped on a twig. Both men turned to look almost directly at her and she thought her heart stopped. She froze, knowing she'd be doomed if either one caught her. But neither men saw her. The smoking man got back into his car and drove away and Mr. Mulder headed around the other side of the house towards the back door.

She let out a shaky breath.

There was a squeaking above her and Mulder dropped down beside her. Something warm was placed on her shoulders and she recognized his coat. "I'm nothing if not a gentleman." He smiled at her. She pulled the jacket tightly around her, not just shivering from the cold. She pulled him quickly away from his house and down the street.

"Mulder, we need to talk." 

 

She sat on the chair in the spare room as Mulder started shoving his extra clothes in the drawer. "You think I'd learn to take home my dirty clothes." He wrinkled his nose as he withdrew his clothes from previous nights over. Scully peeked out the window, making sure the lights were still out in her neighbor's house.

"Mulder, you'll never believe this."

He turned towards her and tossed his empty backpack at her. "Hey, that's my line."

"I'm serious Mulder. I saw your dad."

Mulder suddenly seemed stiff. "He didn't see you did he?" His voice was blunt, curt. On edge.

"No. But he was with someone else." She turned and pointed out the window. Mulder came to her side and peered down her line of sight. There stood the man on his porch, a orange glowing stick between his teeth. He briefly turned his head to look at her window and they backed away. Her heart pounded nervously in her chest.

"You saw my dad with him? Again? I haven't seen him at the house in a long time." Mulder recalled.

"They were arguing Mulder. I didn't hear what they were saying, Mulder, but it didn't look good." She whispered, daring to look again. This time, he was gone. Her lie to Mulder made guilt almost consume her, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him. It would crush him to know his father and her neighbor were involved. Mulder opened his mouth like he wanted to say more, but suddenly there was a knocking on the door downstairs and Scully could hear her mother walking to answer. They both froze and listened, fearing what would come next. They moved quickly to the stairs railing, listening intently.

"Yes sir, can I help you?"

"Yes, you can. Are there two children here? The ones always outside and about." His voice was quiet, but the words seemed like thunder in her ears. Mulder's hand sought her arm.

"Yes. May I ask what this is about?"

"There was a teenager loitering around someone's house this evening. I saw them coming home and would like to ask if they knew who it was."

Scully's heart sank. Suddenly, she knew he saw her. She was going to die tonight. Her childhood fear of the man downstairs seemed to squeeze her lungs and turn her legs to jelly. Slowly, she turned around the banister and started down the stairs. She halted at the top, hidden by shadows. Mulder stood close behind her. "I thought you said he didn't see you." He hissed in her ear.

She didn't answer.

"Dana! Fox!"

She finished going down the steps, her mother looking back at her from the door. She could see the man standing just past her, his eyes expressionless. She came to stand beside her mother and Mulder took his place beside her.

"This man wants to ask you a question." Her mother explained, not realizing they were eavesdropping only moments prior.

"There was a young person wandering around here tonight. A few blocks down in fact. They may have had a partner with them. If you see them, you'll let me know, hmm?" He spoke as if talking to young children. All the disgust for the low man returned, ebbing her fear momentarily and she scowled.

"Of course, sir."

Mulder only nodded.

The man gave an acknowledging nod to her mother and his gaze fell one last time on them. She saw a flicker of knowing and her fear returned.

Mrs. Scully shut the door and looked at them curiously. "What was that about?"

Scully shrugged it off. "Probably kids coming home after the dance."

Her mother seemed to accept that answer. She walked towards the kitchen. "Well they better be careful."

Scully headed back up the stairs and she could hear Mulder's own footfalls on the wooden stairs.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked her as she went back into the spare. She peeked out the window, but there was nothing. She felt paranoid, but with good reason. The man was a killer. She'd seen it. She realized she was trembling.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

He started at her disbelievingly and shook his head. "Come here."

He wrapped her up in his arms and she hugged him tightly, letting him comfort her. They didn't hug often enough, she thought to herself. She liked Mulder hugs; he was so big and warm and safe-feeling. It was nice. "Thanks for protecting me, Agent Mulder."

"Thanks for having my back, Agent Scully."

She smiled in his shoulder at their old case-end catchphrases. Her smile faded when she remembered what she'd kept from her best friend. She wanted to believe he'd be better off not knowing. It was for the best, she convinced herself. Dropping her anxiety, she let herself be warmed by Mulder's enveloping arms and closed her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad to see the positive reviews so far! Thank you so much for reading so far!


	7. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully finally gets to telling Mulder about what she saw and the results are disastrous.

Scully watched the dark clouds that rolled slowly over where she laid down in her backyard. The grass tickled her exposed neck and she pulled at some of the stalks at her side. She was soooooo bored. Mulder hadn't been over today and she wished he'd hurry up. There was nothing to do and she realized her life depended more on him than she originally thought.

But she'd been thinking all day and she'd decided to tell Mulder what she'd heard last Saturday between his father and her neighbor. He deserved to know and she couldn't hold it from him any longer. She got to her feet and brushed off the butt of her jeans. She started for the front of her house to go seek out her friend, but her name was called. She stopped and saw her oldest brother Billy exiting the house. 

"Hey, I'm taking Charlie and Melissa to the Y in the next town over. Want to go?" He asked.

Her eyes caught movement around the side of the house and Mulder came into focus. "No." She replied. Mulder appeared and Billy scowled. 

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather go swimming?" He suggested, a threat in his tone. He fixed her with the mom-and-dad-aren't-home-so-you-better-listen-to-me look. She lifted her chin and stared at him defiantly.

"Are you taking both of us?" She challenged. Mulder's own eyes flicked to her brother, his face cautious and wary.

Billy's gaze hardened. "See you later, Dana." He disappeared into the house. She took a moment to let her anger at her brother fade before turning to face Mulder. Her heart thudded painfully when she remembered what she had to discuss with him.

"Scully, you'll never believe what I found." He spoke first, his eyes shining with excitement. She sighed.

"Mulder I really need to-"

"Come on, it's in the forest. Near the hideout."

She grabbed his hand before he could take off. "Mulder, please. Listen."

His wide smile faded when he realized how serious she was. "What's wrong, Scully?"

She looked down and released his hand. She licked her lips and started from the beginning, when she was waiting beneath his window sill for him to get his clothes to stay over. She told him everything, from spotting the two men to what passed between them.

Mulder was silent the entire time and when she finished, he didn't look at her. She reached to his hand. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner-"

He pulled his hand away. "You should've told me."

"Mulder I didn't want you to get hurt." She tried to explain herself, but Mulder was already moving away from her, in an alarmingly quick fashion.

"I-I gotta go." He stuttered, his eyes wide and unseeing. Sho reached for him, but he took off, his anger and betrayal still lingering the air. Her guilt suffocated her; she didn't things to turn out like this. She moved to the fire pit and sat down, hugging herself tightly. A million thoughts ran through her head. Would he forgive her? Was she about to lose her best friend? She only wanted to protect him; when he wanted to he was allowed, but as soon as she stepped in front of him, she got into trouble? She quickly found her guilt being replaced by anger. She did nothing wrong. It was better than never telling him.

She got to her feet and took off after him, onto the sidewalk and down the street towards his house. She paused in front of his window, peeking around the corner to make sure his parents weren't outside or listening. She picked up a few pebbles and tossed them at Mulder's window.

There was no answer.

She knew he would answer, even if he was mad at her. He wasn't at his house. There was only one other place she could think to look. Scully ran for their trail, the one they'd taken several times to get to their field. She could picture him now, sitting on the platform, acting all moody and brooding. She never wanted to slap him more.

The sky had gotten darker and the wind whipped the trees. As she moved farther and farther into the woods, she realized their path seemed to cross with other ones and she was no longer sure which was theirs. The thrashing saplings and leaves only further confused her. Suddenly desperate to reach Mulder, she bounded forward, pushing through undergrowth and a branch slapped her cheek painfully. Suddenly, she felt a sharp, agonising pain in her ankle and she propelled forward, smashing face first into the dirt and leaves.

When she twisted to look, her foot was caught between two fallen logs. Her heart fluttered at the sight of the awkwardness and she sat up a bit so to pull it out. Pain flared up and down the muscles and limbs, but she bit her tongue and pulled harder. It came out with a shifting of wood and an agonized cry from her.

Tears stung her eyes as she held her ankle, afraid to look at it. She scooted backwards until she hit the base of a tree. She pulled up her pant leg and saw bruising where her limb had been trapped. She started to stand and the tears spilled when it buckled beneath her, immediately blazing with acute pain.

As she sat there, panting and crying, rain began to touch her cheeks. Thunder clapped angrily, as if scolding her for going into the woods by herself. She silently cursed Mulder for being angry with her, but suddenly she didn't feel anger towards him anymore. She just wanted her friend at her side. She wanted him there so badly it hurt alongside her throbbing foot. She wished her mother were there as well. She'd know what to do. She'd even settle for Billy. But she needed the comfort mostly from her father, old Ahab. She cried harder, picturing their faces and wishing she could move.

She came to the acceptance she was lost and no one knew where she'd gone. She couldn't walk on account of her injured ankle and it was storming quite severely. Her clothes were already becoming soaked and she shivered from the cold that came with it.

She closed her eyes, trying to hide from the situation and the consistent throbbing of her pulse in her ankle. 

 

She was young, following her brothers out into the woods, her brand new BB gun in hand. Her brothers taught her how to shoot the birthday present.

They came to a stump where their father had set up a can and she remembered his strict words, that he never wanted to catch them shooting at anything else. Her older brother Billy found a snake and he tossed it in the air and it landed on the grass with barely a sound.

Charlie took the first shot and Billy did as well, but both missed. Hoping to please her brothers, Dana took aim and shot. The snake writhed in the grass and her brother patted her with a soft praise. But she noticed blood seeping from the squirming form. She recognized that something was missing from the snake and though she feared the creature, she gently lifted it into her hands. Crimson stained her white skin and she sobbed as the snake's movements faded to nothing. She cried and cried as the snake bled out, hoping and praying that she could return life to the snake.

But all the wishing in the world could never bring it back. 

 

Mulder watched as Scully stood under his window and threw pebbles. If he wasn't mad at her, he'd be making a smart joke about Romeo and Juliet. She seemed to realize he wasn't in his room - if he were in there he would be answered no matter how mad he was - and took off down the road. He watched her from under his hood, standing out on the opposite side of the road, unnoticed. He couldn't believe she had held that from him. She knew what his sister meant to him. She knew, better than anyone, what a disruption her abduction had caused in his life. This notion she'd suggested, that his own father had known about it all along and been conniving with her evil neighbor, was insane.

And he believed it.

She said she didn't want him to get hurt. If the roles had been reversed, would he have done the same? Would he have withheld the truth to protect her feelings?

Yes. He could ask himself that question time and time again and the answer would be yes. He valued the truth, but he held her so much more so.

Thunder clapped over his head and he flinched. Rain began to spatter down in torrents, the wind pushing and pulling him. He knew Scully had not gone back to her house; she'd headed for their field, the apple tree fort. She probably suspected he was there moping. He briefly wondered if she even remembered the way there. Lightning struck somewhere in the forest and the thunder sounded like bombs over his head. He felt his anger still boiling in his stomach and he considered letting her stay in the forest for a while, to let her learn her lesson. A memory passed through his mind fleetingly and he found himself within it. 

 

He was young, possibly seven or eight. He was angry, Samantha had pinched him and he had pinched her back out of spite. He'd gotten in trouble when she cried. Instead he moped, leaving his house to wander down the street. The cracks and spots of tar were familiar as he tread the path. Crying caught his ears and he looked up to see an equally young best friend of his sobbing into her arms as she sat on the sidewalk. Her new BB gun lay abandoned at her side. His own anger was lost when she looked up at him with watery blue eyes and a quivering lip.

He sat down beside her. "What's wrong?"

She struggled to keep her stutter under control. "I-I-wanted to. . .fit. . .a-and. . .I-I-I s-shot. . .a. . .a snake."

He shrugged. "So? You don't like snakes."

Her eyes widened and more tears sprung forth. "I-I-It d-died, Mulder! I'm the one who ki-killed it."

He felt sad for her, his heart hurting. He hugged her tightly, squashing her shoulders against his chest. "It's okay, Scully. Don't cry." She stopped crying, but stayed there and he hugged her as long as he could. She smelled like leaves and the forest and her hair tickled his nose.

He felt as if he could hold onto her forever and vowed to never let her go. 

 

Mulder found himself racing down the sidewalk, letting his feet carry him swiftly against the wind. How could he let her go for so long in this storm? She could get hurt or lost or. . .He couldn't allow himself to imagine. His mind would run wild with possibilities. He stopped at the trail, watching the wind whip the trees and darken the path, creating a swirling mass of groaning trees and lashing rain. He took a deep breath, gathered his bravery and delved into the woods.

"Scully!" He yelled, following the familiar path. He doubted she could hear him over the thunder. But he continued calling, drawing out her name until his voice became hoarse. He finally reached the field and ran for the tree. But no one was there. He was soaked and freezing as the somewhat protective canopy was now gone, but he hardly noticed.   
"Scully!"

Where could she have gone? She obviously hadn't made it here. She might've lost her way in the shifting forest, led astray by shadows and falsities. Shaking rain from his waterlogged hair, he darted back into the forest. He felt helpless, not knowing where to run first.

"Scully! Talk to me!"

He heard the faintest of whispers, carried softly on the wind. Though rain was beginning to blind him, he ran towards the sound, hoping that the feeling in his gut was enough to guide him. Mulder stopped again, standing on two over-crossing logs. He was careful not to get stuck in the gaps between them. He cupped his hands around his mouth, calling her name desperately ignoring the rasp of his voice.

Feeling a tickle on his neck, he had a sudden urge to turn around. When he did, his eyes were drawn immediately to the shock of damp red hair. "Scully." He breathed, relieved to have found her. She was leaning against a tree, her head tilted in a way that suggested she was sleeping or unconscious. He jumped off the logs and fell to his knees beside her. She looked so tiny, her hair plastered to her face and her clothes stuck to her skin in the same manner. Her face was pale and her lips were turning a faint hue of blue.

"Oh shit." He swore, the curse passing his lips so easily he hardly realised he said it. He ripped off his jacket and wrapped it around her frantically. He started rubbing her limbs, anything he could to warm her. When he jostled her right leg, she groaned and her eyes fluttered. "Scully. Wake up." He croaked.

She shifted again and he touched her cheek. It was alarmingly cold. "Scully, please." He pleaded. He was so scared, his heart in his throat. He couldn't get her out of here on his own. He needed her here. He needed her awake.

"Mlr." A soft moan of consonants came from her lips. He was starting to see the blue of her eyes. She smiled softly when she recognized him. Then her eyebrows curled downwards in a show of anger.

"Leave me alone, Mulder." She slurred, starting to close her eyes again.

"No!" He shouted, pinching her cheek lightly.

She practically flew up, sitting straight up, as if he'd slapped her. Her eyes were wide and wild. Then they filled with pain. "Ow." She reached for her ankle, the one he'd shook earlier. He moved her hands and peered at her skin. The area near her joint was purple and swollen, straining against her sneaker.

"Oh Scully."

He pulled her jean back down and grabbed her hand. "We have to get you out of here." Thunder punctuated his words and rain slapped his face. She nodded slowly and he dug his hands under her arms. She was lighter than he thought, as he raised her to her left foot. She leaned heavily on him, her head lolling into his shoulder.

"Cold." She whispered against his shoulder.

"Just hang on, Scully. I'm gonna get you out of here."

He wrapped one of her arms around his neck and started through the forest, leading her around logs and hazardous burrows and large puddles. She stumbled a few times or bumped her ankle and a soft cry of pain would come from her. But she didn't complain or even protest. Not even when he scooped her up and carried her. She was like carrying a sack of feathers. He felt a rush of affection; she was so tiny, yet she was so fierce. She'd absolutely despise that he was carrying her bridal style, if she were fully conscious. He began to recognize certain trees and soon he was on the trail again. With familiar dirt under his sneakers, he quickened his pace. A few times he got ahead of himself and almost slipped on patches of wet leaves. But he regained his balance each time and tightened his hold on the girl in his arms. Finally, he could barely see the sidewalk coming into view through the thinning trees.

He stepped out into the direct rain and did his best to pull his jacket over the majority of Scully's chest and face. Curling himself around her, he moved quickly towards her house, flinching when lightning flashed. As the thunder crashed, he reached her house. He bounded up the stairs, adrenaline and worry making him stronger. He paused on the inside of their house, calling out. No one answered him and he grunted in frustration.

"Scully." He whispered. She barely opened her eyes.

"My foot hurts." She said so quietly. He nodded.

"I know. But to help you, I need you to change your clothes. Can you do that, you think?" He felt awkward asking that of her, but if she stayed in those soaked clothes any longer, she'd get sick.

She nodded and he carried her up the stairs and turned the corner to her bedroom. Setting her gently on her bed, she rose into a sitting position. With her weak direction, he was able to find some loose pajamas for her to climb into. With her reassurance that she could undress herself (though he wasn't sure what he'd do if she couldn't), he left for "his" bedroom to get his own change of clothes.

Dressed in a soft gray shirt and checkered pajama bottoms, he shook his head to rid of some excess water before proceeding to Scully's room. He heard movement downstairs and felt relieved; he needed some of her family's help.

He knocked on the door. "Scully?"

There was a thump and a cry of pain. He whipped the door open and found Scully lying on the floor in her pajama shirt - but no pants. Just her underwear. He turned to leave, but her fearful voice stopped him.

"Wait, Mulder. I need help."

He felt uncomfortable and he shuffled his feet, not looking at her.

"Scully, I can't. I think you're family is here I'll just-"

"Please Mulder." Her plead was enough to do him in. Sighing deeply, he turned around. Ignoring her bare legs, he lifted her up under the arms and set her back on the bed. She hissed in pain from her ankle. He muttered an apology and reached for her bottoms. But as he did, there was a sudden yell of rage.

Mulder felt himself being ripped away from Scully and thrown against the wall. His head connected with Scully's desk on the way down and blood spilled down his face. He caught it with his hands, careful not to let it drop on Scully's carpet. His chest hurt where he'd hit the floor. He looked back to see her eldest brother facing him, his face red and expressed like that of a very angry bull. "How dare you?" He visibly shook as he spoke.

Mulder suddenly understood. Billy thought he. . .it wasn't an unreasonable notion. The way the picture would have looked as he walked in, it certainly would've been suggestive. But there no way in heaven, hell or earth that he'd ever take advantage of her that way. But her brother's misgivings about him allowed all his anger to finally rear it's ugly head.

"I should shoot you!" Billy growled, making a lunge for him. But from the bed, Scully grabbed his arm. Her pajamas were on now, but she didn't seem to be too worried about it.

"No! Don't hurt him, Bill!" She demanded, her tone angry. Her sibling ignored her.

Mulder held out his hands in a peaceful manner. "It wasn't at all what it looked like, I promise you."

Bill only seemed to get redder. "I knew you were trouble, you and your little green men. Get out."

Mulder was afraid. Her brother wasn't taller, but he was bigger and stronger. He was mean when protecting his little sister, something Mulder couldn't be more grateful for. He understood too; he'd do the same for his own sister in the same situation. But fear was something he faced everyday. Fear for his own sister. Fear of facing his father. Fear of the cigarette man. Fear for Scully right now. But he knew he was doing nothing wrong. And he was going to see Scully through this as well. So, a hand to his new cut and the other holding his sore chest, he stood with his feet planted.

"No." He answered firmly. Bill looked shocked that he'd spoken those words to him.

"You really are one sorry son of a bitch, aren't you?" He almost chuckled.

Mulder shrugged. "I didn't do anything wrong. Do what you will, but I won't leave."

A door slammed down stairs and Mulder could hear Melissa's nervous voice. Their conversation must've been overheard. He heard Mr. Scully's deep voice and Maggie's soft, worried one. Heavy foot falls warned them that the parents were coming and Bill thrusted out his chin.

"Its not my decision now."

Mr. Scully came into the room and his gaze flicked between the two boys. Mrs. Scully shot past the big man, heading straight for Scully. "Oh Dana, what happened?" Her voice was teary.

"This asshole was trying to-" Bill started, but Mr. Scully interrupted.

"I don't want to hear what Fox was doing. Dana knows what happened and she'll tell us."

Bill actually seemed worried now and Mulder watched as he visibly shrunk. They all turned to look at Scully and she looked back with wide blue eyes framed by wet hair.

Mr. Scully nodded and spoke gently. "Alright Starbuck. Tell us the story."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, obviously in this, the context of the snake story is different and meant to represent Scully's fear that she's taken something from Mulder by telling him about his father and that she will lose him. Thanks for reading this far and we shall see what trouble Mulder has gotten himself into Billy and Mr. Scully.


	8. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth on the "situation" comes out and of course we still don't like Bill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short. I apologize.

"Bill had just left for the YMCA with Melissa and Charlie. Mulder came here for a while and. . ." She paused, seeming to remember what it was she had told him before everything went wrong. Mulder wondered briefly what she would say as her eyes flicked to him. He gave the slightest of nods, letting her know it was okay to blame him.

"He went home and I decided to go for a walk in the woods."

He blinked in surprise. She was putting this on herself. Why would she do that? It was his fault. He ran away from her instead of confronting the problem. She, in turn, had looked for him. He fully took the blame.

"I got lost and it started storming, so I ran and got my ankle caught in two logs. I couldn't walk on it and fell asleep. I just remember being very cold and my foot hurt so bad. . ." Her mother started examining her ankle and gasped at the bad bruise.

Her father sat down beside them on the bed and took a long look himself. He let out a grunt. "Well, I don’t think it’s broke." He determined. With a wary eye on what they were doing, Scully continued.

"When I woke up, Mulder was there and helping me up. I was having trouble staying awake, so I don't remember much of coming home." Her gaze flicked to him again, but this time it lingered. "When we got home, he told me that I needed to get out of my wet clothes so I didn't get sick. So he took me to my room and I told him I could do it myself. He went out to change his own clothes and I was able to get my shirt on. But I I had trouble getting ankle to go through without bumping it, so I tried standing and just fell."

"Mulder came in and I asked him to help me. He had just helped me off the floor when Billy came in and threw him. He hit his head on the desk." She made sure to throw in the part about his newly acquired wound, he noted.

Her parents were silent a moment, then her mother's gaze went to him. "Thank you, Fox. What would've happened to our baby if you hadn't been there?"

Her father nodded. "Apologies for any misunderstandings between you and my son." His firm gaze held on Bill for a moment, then settled warmly on him. "Is there anything at all we can do for you, son?"

Mulder looked down, overwhelmed by their praises. "No sir." He stopped to think, then revised his answer. "I'd just like to stay the night, if that's alright."

Mr. Scully laughed. "Of course. I think we're gonna take Dana to the clinic to check out her ankle. Would you like to come along?" The way he said it made it seem like Mulder didn't have a choice. He wondered briefly if he wanted him to come because he was afraid Bill might hurt him if he stayed behind.

"Sure." 

 

Scully laid down in her bed, an ankle brace on her foot and crutches leaning against her nightstand. Her father and mother sat on either side of her bed. "Thanks. I'll be fine." She promised them. Each kissed her head and Ahab stroked her hair.

"Goodnight Starbuck."

She grabbed his hand before he left. "Tell Billy I'm not mad. I forgive him." Ahab nodded in understanding and started to leave again, but she called him back. "Could you send Mulder in?"

Her father's eyebrows raised questioningly, but when she didn't waver, he nodded reluctantly. "Only a few minutes, alright? Tell the boy I said thanks again." He smiled at her and she returned it. Then with one last squeeze of her hand, her parents left the room. A minute later, Mulder entered and stood in the center of the room, looking awkward. She hadn't seen much of him at the doctors'. He'd hung out in the waiting room most the time.

"Come here." She ordered, with no room for protest. He sighed and came forward to kneel next to her bed.

"Thank you. For coming and finding me." She started. He gave a slight shake of his head; his eyes said 'no problem'. "And I want to apologize. For not telling you what I heard sooner. You deserved to know and I withheld it from you." Her apology was heartfelt and sincere. She met his eyes and grabbed his hand. His thumb flitted over her palm, before resting against her skin.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have run off like I did. It was immature and selfish of me to do. And I forgive you." He pointed his other hand at her. "As long as don't run off and get lost like that ever again."

She laughed. "Alright. And I forgive you too."

He smiled at her and suddenly smile faded. "What?" She asked with a chuckle.

"What you're brother. . .thought. . .I mean. . .I'd never. . .damn this is hard. . ." He started off, but she hushed him with a squeeze of her hand.

"It’s fine, Mulder." She interrupted. He nodded and she leaned forward to his ear. "But if it was with any boy, it'd be you." She whispered, with a hint of mischief in her voice. She knew how to make him squirm and he looked up into her eyes with shock and a bit of pleasant surprise. Nothing more was said. His eyes met hers and all left unsaid was passed between them then and there. "Goodnight, Agent Scully. Thanks for having my back." He answered, his boyish half-smile never leaving his lips.

She felt her eyes growing heavy as she watched him. "Goodnight Agent Mulder. Thanks for protecting me." The last thing she saw was Mulder turning out her lights and leaving with the door slightly ajar, plunging her room into a warm darkness.


	9. Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize heavily for this chapter, but we all know she had to show up sometime ;-;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize, most of these are just short little things for now.

"Diana turns sixteen on Monday." Scully mentioned quietly, chewing her trail mix. Mulder sat across from her, but his eyes kept flicking over her shoulder. She knew who he was looking at and she didn't like it.

The pretty girl behind her, Diana Fowley, had very much grown up. She was very different from the girl they had assaulted with water guns and balloons filled with ice water. And Mulder had an eye on her.

Scully was surprised by the jealousy that had come from her when she realized his attention had been diverted to the popular girl of the eleventh grade. He still sat with her and walked to classes with her, but one day he'd told her he was walking with Diana to Physics. He always walked with her to Physics. Suddenly it seemed he walked Diana to every class. She was lucky he had sat with her at lunch today. She'd asked him to, but she was starting to regret it, as he'd hardly said a word to her.

"Yeah." He said absently. "She's having a party."

Scully looked at him and still got no reaction from him. She sighed and rolled up her trash. "I'm assuming you'll be going?"

He nodded and took the last bite of his sandwich. He handed her the remainder of the lunch she brought him. "Can you throw this away while you're up there?" He asked, getting to his feet. She watched as he crossed the lunchroom and sat down next to the center of his attention.

She would not be affected by this. She would not.

She threw away their trash and left the lunch room. 

 

Later that day, she sat with Mulder outside the school at an old picnic table. Their homework was spread out in front of them, books and papers and pencils. But Scully felt as if the working was one-sided. Mulder seemed very much distracted; he kept looking back towards the school and in other directions, as if expecting someone. Scully sighed and looked up at him. He looked at her questioningly. "What? Are you stuck?"

Scully noticed a group of girls leaving the school, a very familiar face leading. Her heart sank. "Yeah. Something like that."

Diana changed directions from the gaggle of girls and headed for them. Scully waited, each step the girl took filling her with dread. Mulder noticed her too now and his face lit up with excitement. Scully licked her lips and tried to ignore the ache in her chest. "Hey," he greeted. He rose to hug her to him and she smiled at him.

"You're coming tonight, right?" She purred. Scully tried not to gag.

"Yeah. Hang on, I'll walk you home." He gathered his books and smiled briefly at Scully. "Hey, see you later." She smiled back at him softly; she knew she probably wouldn't see him later. He went back to her side and they started to walk away. But Scully didn't miss the look Diana shot over her shoulder.

She was filled with anger and gathered her own books, taking the opposite direction home. 

 

When she reached home, she was greeted by her family. They all sat at the table, excluding Billy. He was at work and wouldn't be back until Christmas. Charlie's young face was smiling and Melissa's pretty features looked to her excitedly. Her father stared at her like she was the only girl in the world and her mother's eyes shined with love.

But she noticed they all looked over her shoulder expectantly. She set down her backpack. "Mulder's not coming. He had plans." She said in a clipped tone. They all shared glances, but their brief surprise vanished quickly. Her mother flew at her and hugged her close. She kissed her face and pulled back to look at her.

"Happy Birthday, darling."

Ahab placed a colorful cake on the dining table and her siblings placed presents on the table. Scully felt a warmness flow through her, but that little wiggling worm of disappointment stayed within her heart. Putting on a facade and a too-wide smile, she joined them, laughing and pretending she wasn't hurt. 

She'd been given a beautiful necklace by her mother and father, gold chain that held a simplistic, yet meaningful cross. From her siblings she'd received some books and a new copy of Moby Dick, as her old one had been worn to the point of stretched binding and faded covers. The cake had been very good as well, sugary and delicious. As she helped her mother wash dishes, she looked over at her. "I'm sorry it wasn't a big party like all those other girls have." She apologised.

Scully shook her head quickly. "No, it was perfect. Thank you." She fingered the chain at her neck, cool against her skin. "I'm going outside for a while. Call me in when it's dinner time." She said.

Her mother watched her go with concern. "You don't want to play a game of something with us?" She asked.

"Maybe one game of Uno." Scully conceded, not wanting her family to think she wasn't happy. Because she was. She was happy. And sad. But mostly happy. She lifted her chin, suddenly defiant. Mulder didn't define her life. Her world didn't revolve around him. She was having a good time with her family and he was probably having a good time with Diana. Who needed him anyway?

Scully bit her tongue, following her mother to the living room. 

The sky was dark when Scully was able to go outside and get some fresh air. She sat on the platform, feet hanging over the edge. She sighed and pulled her jacket tighter around her shoulders. She noticed the stars were out, glittering and gleaming against the blue-black sky. They looked cold and distant. Even the big moon seemed to mock her.

She rubbed her necklace again, biting her lips before releasing them. She was grateful for her family; they'd distracted her from her current Mulder problem. But the disappointment and the betrayal and the jealousy had all returned and was seeking a vengeance for bottling them up so long.

She hated to admit it, but she wanted Mulder all to herself. She was his best friend; not Diana Fowley or anyone else. Her, Dana Catherine Scully. They were partners. And she knew she was being selfish; she couldn't tell Mulder who to not be friends with. And not only that, he'd forgotten her birthday. She hadn't said anything or told him about the plans for her birthday, but they'd done the same thing for the past seven years. But he went to a party instead.

She fought the tears and felt the press of the old badge in her pocket. Pulling it out, she observed it, scratching at a piece of chipped gold paint. Why did she even carry this anymore? She was sure he didn't. She wanted to drop it off the platform, let go of it, but she couldn't.   
She only held it tighter in her palm until it felt like it was digging into her skin.

She suddenly looked up and saw Mulder walking across her yard towards her. He had his hands in his sweatshirt pocket and his hood up, his head down. She knew something was wrong, but didn't go to him. She was still upset with him. But she would not go to him. Let him see it on his own. He climbed up and sat down next to her. She could feel him looking at her, but still she did not talk. And neither did he. Soon, Scully realised he was holding out something.

She looked.

It was a small rectangular shaped box, carefully tied with a string. She started at it, then up at him. He smiled softly.

"Sorry I'm a little late." He said bashfully.

She gingerly took the present, but didn't open it. She was shocked; she didn't think he'd remembered at all. Then she was a bit angry; he'd chosen Diana's birthday over hers.

"What about your party?" Her voice was soft, low.

He was still smiling. "Well, I don't think it's where I really needed to be. But I remembered before the day was over this year. I found your present in my jacket pocket." He explained.

"Oh." So he hadn't remembered. That was normal. He hadn't remembered her birthday in the last four years. The presence of Diana had made the forgetfulness of Mulder seem that much more bitter for Scully. He gave her shoulder a bump and had a wide, toothy and goofy grin on his face that almost made her laugh. His head bobbed in a gesture of encouragement.

"Open it. It's just something that reminded me of you."

She smiled gently. "Is it alien implants?"

"Yeah, two. I made 'em into earrings."

She lifted the lid off the box and stared at the object inside. It was a small round keychain, portraying a eagle flying across the moon, the earth in the background. "Hmm." It read Apollo 11 across the front.

"Read the back." His smile was almost contagious. He seemed so giddy about the gift; she laughed inside at his sense of what a good gift was.

"Commemorating Apollo 11 and the mission to the moon. July 1969. Mulder, is there some deeper meaning to this? Something I'm missing?" She flipped the coin over several times, examining each side.

He seemed confused, but his grin remained. "I just thought it was a pretty cool keychain."

She let the cool metal slide over her fingers, then squeezed it tightly in her palm, as she had with the badge earlier. The boy was insufferable, intolerable, ignorant . . .and yet she couldn't bring it within herself to stay mad with him. Her disappointment had faded. The day hadn't turned out the way she'd planned, but he still came. He left Her and came to Scully.

Confident again of where she stood, Scully reached over and hugged Mulder tightly to her. His warm breath tickled her neck. "Thank you, Mulder."

He responded, pulling her to him just as tightly. His fingers played with the tips of her hair. She sensed a shift in him, something of a change. But he didn't pull back to look at her, so she rubbed his shoulder as she waited for him to explain his change in demeanor.

"Diana. . .she's not who I thought she was." He murmured in her ear, a bit glumly. She continued stroking his shoulder, hoping it was comforting.

"I'm sorry Mulder. I know she was your friend." Scully replied, truly sorry. Mulder was sad, therefore affecting her lightening mood. He pulled back enough to look at her and his hazel eyes searched her blue ones. She was surprised by how well she could read him. He was sad yes, as he really liked Diana. But happiness overshone it.

"You are my friend Scully. I don't need anyone else." He said softly.

She smiled widely now and buried her face back into his shoulder, her fears and doubts eased simply by the sound of his heart beating within his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of these upcoming chapters are just one shot type chapters within the same story. Prepare for some plain fluffiness coming soon.


	10. A Tale of Two Mothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The view from two very different people.

I watch out the window as Dana and Fox hug, closely and warmly. They are so inexplicably happy, that much I can see. It warms my heart to know Dana has someone like him in her life. They'd been the closest of friends since they were tiny children..and now they were both growing up so fast.

Dana, being my youngest daughter and the baby - despite the fact Charlie was younger, he fit in better as a middle child, always following after Bill - I have always kept a trained eye on her. It had always worried me that she wasn't always keen to listen and often rebelled against us. Once, when she was about six, she'd sat down in the middle of a store and refused to move because I wouldn't buy her a toy. And more recently, she thought I didn't know about the cigarette. Oh Dana, don't you know mothers know everything? Hopefully she'll discover this in the future by her own experience.

But even with her occasional rebellious streak, the presence of Fox has kept her out of real trouble. In fact, they've become neighborhood heroes a few times, saving abused animals and accidentally stumbling upon a drug deal. They even saved a little girl from a rabid dog. I was never more proud of my daughter, even if I was worried to death each time something happened.

I was never more so than when I came home to find Dana half-frozen and unable to stand up on a sprained ankle. There had been a terrible misunderstanding between Fox and Bill. Bill had thought that the two were having relations, but I guess I never suspected it. I trusted my daughter and I trusted Fox and never once had the idea crossed my mind. But Bill had always been wary of the boy; but only because of his love for his sister.

My poor girl had been through quite an ordeal that night, lost in the woods. I don't know what would be happened if Fox hadn't found her. I am so grateful to him, not just for this moment, but just for being Dana's friend all these years. I know that her father feels the same and has always taken a liking to the young Mulder boy.

As the years passed by, I realize more and more that we treated him like a third son of sorts. I always looked out for him; I knew his parents had been grieving very long now for Fox's missing sister. The boy seemed to seek out affection and kindness; I was sure to always give it out without a second thought. I had loved that boy as if he were my son for a very long time now. My husband looks at him the same way. He's always tried to mentor him and show that he cared, in his own way. It wasn't like we were stepping on his parents' toes. Fox sought us out and we filled his thirst for the love he was missing from his own parents.

But what amazes me most about Fox Mulder is his capacity for the emotion. He is always demonstrating his extreme loyalty or honesty around their house, if not everywhere else. But the love he shows . . . it is strange for me to notice this of a sixteen year old boy. But maybe it's because it's in every look he shares with my daughter. He may not realize how he looks at her, but I can see it. I don't mention this to William. He wouldn't see it as clearly as I do. It's a woman thing.

It shocks me every time to see how strongly both feel for one another. They are so young, and yet they seem so much older than their years. Everything they do seems to be for the other or have some kind of impact.

I don't understand it. I don't question it. I don't discuss it. Not even with Dana. This special love between them, it's something for them to discover on their own. I am here simply to watch and protect, whether it be my child or another's. Yes, they are the controllers of their lives, I think as they pull away from each other. Their hands have linked on his leg and her shoulder is pressed into the crook of his.

But it is inevitable where they are headed from here. 

 

I watch out the window where the street is, watching the streetlight flicker before going out completely. I can hear the grandfather clock from its place in the living room, echoing in this big empty house. For a moment I wonder where my husband is, but then the thought just as fleetingly passes by. His whereabouts don't concern me anymore.

My son seems to take after his father lately. He's never around, only for a few hours at a time before whisking away again out that door. Sometimes he doesn't even stay in his own home. Each time he leaves he always seems so excited, his young and handsome features graced with unbridled enthusiasm. It was curious to see, as he'd been depressed ever since Samantha disappeared. I know exactly where he goes and who he is so excited to see. He doesn't seem to realize a mother knows everything. Except what her husband keeps from her, she thought bitterly. That Scully girl, the daughter of the Navy man, William Scully. Her hair was red like rust and her eyes were blue as the ocean. I envied her beauty and youth; time seems to have caught up with me lately. I feel weary and old, much older than I am.

Anyhow, my son's friend came here once. I didn't meet her, no I was sitting in a room upstairs. My daughter's room. I could hear the yelling of my husband, but I didn't move to protect my son from his harsh words. How could I console either of them if I could barely console myself? I heard the shattering of glass and the slam of a door, then a few curse words. Then silence. And still, I hadn't moved.

I hear the same creak of our back door, the one into the kitchen. It's slow, like the person coming in is wary and I instantly know it's my son. He always comes in the house slowly, like he's afraid if he moves too quickly, we will pounce on him like predators. A part of me feels sorry, sorry that I could not be there for him, that I had no courage to be the mother he so desired. The bigger part of her, the stronger one, argued that he wasn't her little girl. He had lost her, he hadn't protected her. He was a traitor like her husband. The two parts have compromised; I love my son and no longer blame him fiercely, but I will not defend him from his father. Their problems are theirs to face alone.

But this time I come away from the window and down the hall to the kitchen, slowly and calmly, so not to cause alarm. He is creeping through the kitchen, peering into the living room where his father slept on the couch while watching tv. He stopped when he saw me. I was shocked that I had absolutely no clue what to say to him. I hardly talked to him, unless it was to say goodnight or talk during dinner, just to keep the silence and darkness at bay. He paused one more second before breaking gazes and heading up the stairs.

I hurried for the base of the stairs. "Goodnight Mulder." I whisper, without giving him any emotions. He barely turned around.

"Goodnight mother."

Then he was gone.

He used to call me Mommy. Samantha would try to mimic him but always missed a vowel or a consonant, the whole word coming out as "Ommy." He'd scold her for saying it wrong, then I'd admonish him for yelling at her. Maybe I did favor her. Maybe that's why my son and I don't seek shelter with each other now.

I heard murmuring upstairs and realized he was talking. I snuck up quietly and paused at his shut door. He was talking so softly, an amused note in his tone. I instantly knew who he was speaking to. He must have taken the phone into his room. I knew I'd his father knew, he'd be in severe trouble and that I should warn him to return it to its place. But I hadn't heard him that happy since he was twelve years old and eating popsicles with his sister.

I leave him to talk to her. I don't know whether he thinks of her as Samantha's replacement, or if he lusts after her as most teenagers do, but I am not imagining the things I'm hearing from his mouth now. I am envious of his happiness, his ability to move on so quickly. But let him forget his sister and go ensnare the Scully girl, I think, as I face the window again.

I will not forget her so easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Mulder. I often imagine that in the real universe, Maggie always recognized Mulder's need for some motherly love and did little nice things for him behind the scenes, his fan. Especially since she knew how important he is to Scully.


	11. Puppy Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully goes to cash in a long-awaited promise and Mulder is less than pleased.

"You are not going to win on this one, Mulder."

"But why do you need one, Scully?"

"Because I do. Why does it bother you so much?"

"Because it means less attention for me."

Scully flashed her best friend a look and stifled a chuckle at his pleading-kicked-puppy-look. She gave him a light shove.

"Listen, I've begged my parents for years to get one. Finally, I'm old enough to take care of it myself. Now you're not gonna ruin this experience for me, mister." She scolded lightly.

Mulder kicked a rock moodily. "Fine."

She laughed and stuck her hands in her pockets. She felt the money there, careful to make sure it was tucked deep enough not to fly out. Her parents had allowed her to go to the pound and pick out a dog. Mulder had protested when she told him yesterday, his argument being that dogs need constant attention.

"Hey, hey, Scully! Look!" His urgent calling made her turn her head and watch as he leapt over a bus bench. She smiled and thought again, yes they do need constant attention. Much like a certain someone who couldn’t go five minutes without her attention. 

But having a puppy was something she'd always wanted since she was a little girl. "Come on, Mulder. We're almost to the pound."

They hastily reached the building and were allowed back where the dogs were at. The woman who led them back there gestured towards several cages, where loud barks echoed around the concrete room. Scully walked along the outside, seeing a number of pit bulls and labs. As she walked along, Mulder in tow, she came to the smaller dogs. Many of them were extremely yappy and excited, but none caught her eye. She was becoming anxious, afraid that she wouldn't find a dog that really called to her. She didn't really know for sure what she wanted, but none of them sparked with her.

Mulder had wandered ahead of her, poking his finger in a cage. He suddenly yelped and jerked his hand back, holding his index close to his chest. "You little bastard!" He swore. Scully came to his side and he held up his finger to her. "The devil bit me!"

Scully ignored him and peered at the dog that bit him. It was a little ginger-brown dog, with big brown eyes and a short muzzle and the fluffiest fur that resembled a furry marshmallow. It stared at her with an innocent look and tilted its head ever so slightly. She felt a tug and knew this was her dog. She looked back at Mulder.

His eyes widened and he pointed a finger accusingly at the dog. "Uh uh. Not that one. Scully, he's out to get me, look at him. Get a big lab, good guard dog. They can fetch and listen to training and-and. . ."   
He faded out and she turned to look at the woman waiting.

"This dog please."

She couldn't hide her smile as Mulder visibly sulked when the woman placed the pooch in her arms. It wiggled and lapped her face excitedly and it's poofy tail swished like a feather duster. She hugged it close and through the fur grinned at Mulder.

He only scowled.

 

Later that Saturday evening, they sat in the backyard, Mulder raking leaves as Scully played with her new dog. The fluffy Pomeranian yapped when she hesitated on throwing the ball. Mulder let out an irritated groan and she threw it, making sure it hit him. The dog went for the ball, until it noticed that one of Mulder's shoes was untied. It latched on and yanked, playing tug 'o' war with the strings. Mulder reached down and pushed the dog away, but he only snapped at his hand.

"Scully, your dog is being mean." He grumbled, sitting down in the pile of leaves. The ball of fluff finally ignored Mulder and grabbed his ball, bringing it back to her.

"Mulder. You know his name."

"I'm not calling that thing by any name. Hey, hey, off you dumb mutt!" Mulder shoved the dog from his shoe again.

"I think Queequeg senses your negativity, Mulder." She reasoned, trying so hard not to laugh.

Mulder leapt to his feet, dragging the dog along with him and headed straight for her. She squealed and bounded away from his outreaching arms. He chased her around the yard, Queequeg hanging onto his shoelace all the way around, growling and tugging. Finally, Mulder caught her and began to tickle her.

"Negative, I'll show you negative."

She tried to push him away, but he was much bigger and stronger than her. He was merciless as he wiggled his fingers against her sides and she backed up, only to trip over Queequeg and land in the leaves. Mulder followed her down and laid next to her in the leaves, both laughing joyfully. Queequeg bounced around them, yapping happily as Mulder continued to assault her.

"Mulder! Stop it!" She begged, giggles accentuating her pleading. He laughed in return and found an especially ticklish spot under her chin. She pushed down on his hands and threw back her head. Queequeg was right there and licked her mouth and cheeks, smothering her. "I give in! I give in!" His hands stopped and his green eyes were full of astonishment.

"Dana Scully gives in? The world is ending. I never thought I’d see the day."

She picked up a handful of leaves and tossed them at him. They stuck in his hair and on his clothes, but he only threw some back in return. Out of breath and a little put out by her defeat, she laid back down in the leaves, Queequeg calming and tucking into her side. She was lucky, she realized, her dog wasn't shy. He'd settled right in with her and already seemed fiercely loyal. Mulder laid down as well and was almost just as close. She was lucky, she realized again, that her best friend and dog were so similar.

Queequeg suddenly yapped and crawled over her stomach and buried himself between Scully and Mulder. Mulder frowned distastefully at the Pom Pom.

"Move dog." He growled. The dog only growled back and yapped in his face. Scully patted the dog's head.

"Good boy, Quee Quee. Get the big bad tickle monster." She praised.

Mulder let out a scoff of exasperation. "Whose side are you on?"

But Mulder laid a hand on the dog's head and messed up his hair with rough affection. A comfortable silence fell between them and Scully watched the clouds roll by. Her heart was happy, beating with a steady, calming tha-thump. "It's beautiful." She noted, watching the way the sun cast rays through the empty trees and how the breeze gently sent the remaining leaves fluttering to the ground.

She looked over at Mulder, who was staring at her. His eyes were full of awe and wonder. "Yeah." He breathed.

She smiled and wrapped her hand in his, reveling in how his hands completely enveloped hers. His hands were coarse she realized, but soft in their own way too. She nestled closer in the leaves, getting as close to him as possible without squishing Queequeg. The dog seemed offended though by their holding of hands and nibbled at Mulder's arm.

"Rotten mutt." He scowled. "Can we put him inside?"

"Who’s the poor puppy now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course Queequeg had to be thrown in there! I just loved that Scully had a dog for a short time and of course Mulder would be jealous of the attention he gets from her! Thank you for the encouragement and thank you for reading!


	12. Warmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder and Scully share a winter's day. Short filler chapter, it's awfully short if you're on a computer, mobile it looks longer than it is. New Years is next, maybe you can guess what that means :)

Their first snow that year happened almost two weeks after Scully adopted Queequeg. Mulder watched out his window as huge flakes covered the already white ground. He felt his throat constrict and his heart pounded painfully; Samantha loved the snow. She would catch flakes on her tongue and hit him with snowballs and build tiny snowmen. She especially loved making snow angels.

He heard a muffled yapping past his window and saw a familiar ginger-brown puff ball at the end of a leash. Scully followed, wrapped up in a light brown furry coat and matching boots. She made a series of small footprints on the empty road. Her brother Charlie trailed behind her, the tip of his nose and ears red and both their ginger hair a bright contrast to the white snow, though Charlie's was a bit browner in color. He smiled as Queequeg tangled his leash around her legs as he bounced about in the powder, seeming to enjoy it immensely. Scully scolded him and then handed the leash over to Charlie. The younger boy ran ahead with the dog, goading on the Pomeranian. Scully stopped and looked up at his window. He waved and ran for his jacket hanging on his bed post.

He ran downstairs and was surprised to see his mother and father talking at the table. They seemed more perky than usual and he let out a faint "Hey".

His father greeted him with a smile. "Hello Fox. Out to enjoy the weather?"

Mulder nodded, not mentioning Dana. He was afraid what his father might say about his continuous involvement with his best friend, the girl his father thought he was using as a replacement for Samantha."We're going out tonight, so make sure you out the garbage out either tonight or in the morning."

"I will." Mulder answered, slightly stunned. His parents usually weren't so communicative. Or willing to go out together.

He laced his boots onto his feet and left his house, feeling the snow crunch under his soles. He felt strangely warm, and even more strange, the feeling had been created by his parents. But he didn't have time to dwell on it. He knew he couldn't trust it either; it wouldn't last. He joined Scully on the street and watched as Charlie was wiped out by Queequeg weaving between his legs. Mulder laughed and Scully did too, leaning against his arm. He decided to take a risk and took her hand in his. She didn't say anything, but smiled and weaved her fingers in between his.

"Where's the rest of the clan?" He asked.

Scully nodded towards Charlie. "Melissa and Billy come home next weekend. Mom and Dad went Christmas shopping, so I was left in charge of Charlie."

"Babysit? He's thirteen years old. You were running around with me at thirteen."

"I know. But Charlie is the youngest and last. Besides, he doesn't have a friend like you to cover his back."

Mulder nodded in understanding. "Ah, so older sister Dana to the rescue."

She returned the nod and said, "I thought we'd go to the park and play in the snow for a while." 

They did everything you could do in snow. They had a snowball fight, tying Queequeg up to a tree near Mulder and calling them a team, while Charlie and Scully whooped them. After that, they all made their own snow angel and Mulder drew horns on Scully's earning him a good punch on the shoulder. But not more than an hour later, Queequeg's fur was clumped with snow and weighing him down and he was becoming noticeably exhausted, as was young Charlie. And Scully's lips were turning a faint shade of blue, though she never complained of the cold. And though it was almost a year ago, it still scared Mulder to see her like that again. The last time her lips were blue, he blamed himself for it.

He suggested they head home and he scooped the dog up, ignoring the wet, slimy kisses the he received. They all trudged back to their street and padded down the road, past his own house and to the Scullys'. Once inside, Mulder took all their wet clothes and began to unthaw them in the dryer, while Scully decided to make hot chocolate and put a movie in. He came out to the living room to see Close Encounters of the Third Kind playing.

"I didn't even know you owned this movie."

He plopped down on the floor next to the couch where Charlie and Scully sat. Queequeg had to sit beside him, not permitted to be on the furniture due to his fur being wet from the melted snow. About halfway through the movie, Charlie got tired and decided to leave to his own bedroom.

In fact, Mulder glanced out the window and was surprised to see how dark it was already. Bright white flakes fluttered by the window and gathered on the bushes outside. He shivered and flitted his eyes back to the movie, tightening his grip on the mug of chocolate that was warming his hands. A soft, small hand landed on his head and sifted through his hair, fingers curling through his brown locks. He sighed and leaned back, craving the touch she was giving him.

"It's getting long, Mulder." She commented, pulling upwards on a handful of hair and letting it fall back on his head. He shook his head playfully.

"I thought you liked the shaggy dog type." He joked, bending his head back to look up at her. She met his gaze with a quirk of her lips.

"Oh yes, haven't you met him? He's so shaggy and handsome. A dark ginger too. Loves to give me big, sloppy kisses." She purred, obviously trying to get a rise out of him. He turned and rose up to get in close to her face. He was mere inches away, so close, he thought he could hear her heart speed up just a bit.

"And why would that bother me, Dana?" He crooned back. He could see the mischief in her eyes and he was enthralled by it. He loved her blue eyes, always so truthful and open.

"Does it?" She challenged, completely serious and yet, completely amused. He got as close as he could without touching her, hoping she would give in this game they were playing. The tv still played behind him.

"I don't think we could have asked for a more beautiful evening, do you? Okay, watch the skies please..."

"I don't think Queequeg counts as competition." He murmured. He wasn't sure what was happening right now. He was suddenly distracted by Scully's lips and he was extremely aware of her close proximity. His heart was racing and his palms were sweaty. When had he started feeling like this?

"Competition?" She queried, eyebrows raising.

He didn't want to ruin their friendship. They'd been best friends since they were five years old. They'd been partners and crime fighters and heroes. He wanted to kiss her right now more than ever, but he didn't want to take the chance that if something went bad, it would take away everything they had. Scully meant too much to him for the temptation to win. Oh, but he wanted so bad to give in. He ended up just staring at her as his heart and his brain fought over what to do.

It was then he realised she had become impatient and was already leaning even closer to him. His lips were barely touching hers when the front door opened and her parents walked in. Mulder had never drawn away quicker, focusing his gaze back on the movie and Scully sank back into the couch. Mulder felt his eartips burning and he was sure Scully's face was red as her hair.

"Hey, Dana. Hi Fox." Mrs. Scully greeted cheerily.

Mr. Scully held up some large bags. "These are going into hiding, so no peeking children."

Scully didn't turn around and he took a glimpse at her. She was red-faced and he chuckled, but she fixed him with a blue-eyed glare. "Okay, Ahab."

As they watched the remaining half of the movie, Scully pulled a soft red blanket over herself, seemingly chilled. Her hand ended up in his hair again, but this time he didn't turn around. He simply leaned into her touch. He didn't need a blanket; he was much warmer. Maybe because of his parents' kind attitude, maybe because of one of his favorite movies, maybe because of the fun day he shared with two great people and a dog.

But he had a feeling it had a lot to do with the girl sitting behind him, stroking his hair.

He closed his eyes and focused on the dim sound of Scully's breathing and the touch of her hands. Oh yes, it had a lot to do with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have stuck with me thus far!


	13. New Year's Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder and Scully go looking for their time capsule before the family gathering.

"You don't know where it is, do you?"

"Of course I do."

"You sure?"

"Mostly."

"That doesn't make me comfortable."

Mulder trudged through thick snow, the cold powder threatening to pour over the rim of his tall boots. Scully followed a short distance behind him, the only sound being their boots and heavy breathing. The sky was a dull gray, the sunshine hidden by pale gray clouds, but the light of a mid-afternoon easily reached them through the empty canopy of the trees.

Mulder stopped and peered around him, trying to recognize what he was seeing. But all the trees looked the same; tall, leafless and brown. "It's gotta be here somewhere." He muttered. He was becoming impatient with this whole task, mainly because he could feel the agitation rolling off of Scully. But they also had to be home at a certain time tonight; they needed to find this thing now.

"What?" Yeah, she was definitely unhappy right now.

"Nothing." He retorted, setting the quick-as-I-can-be-in-the-snow pace again and kept his gaze focused hard for the big oak tree.

"I think we passed this rock earlier." Scully observed with quiet irritation.

"No, we didn't."

"I'm pretty sure we did."

He growled under his breath and kept walking. His breath billowed out when he let out each exhale of air. He was only angry because she was probably right. She followed her gut and he followed his hunches. Her gut was saying they had been past this clearing twice, but his hunch was saying they were missing what they came here for.

A stream bubbled up ahead, holes here and there in the otherwise thick ice. Mulder pointed excitedly. "See, I told you I knew where we were going!"

"And?"

"And? Scully, the tree was by a stream!"

He rushed forward, high-stepping until he reached the edge of the stream where the snow was just a thin crust and the stream ran its course just inches from his feet. A thick, low-hanging branch stretched across the water and he grabbed on, shimmying across the ice as carefully as he could.

"It's gonna be just over here, just you wait, Scully."

The ice cracked under his feet and he grabbed the branch tighter, pulling more of his weight upwards. "I'm fine." He reassured.

"You're not crossing a frozen lake, Mulder. Get a move on, we have to be home for dinner."

He mocked her as he crossed the remainder of the water, but quiet enough she wouldn't hear. He stepped down on solid ground and Scully made her way across. The ice barely even cracked and when she touched ground beside him, she smiled smugly at him. He reached up over her and tugged on a branch. Snow fell on her head and she gasped, shoving him away. He laughed, but it died in his throat when his eyes landed on a familiar oak tree.

"Scully!" He called to her, making a quick route to the tree. Behind him, she stepped in his tracks, making it easier for her to plow through the snow.

He reached the bark and began to walk around the tree, his fingers feeling every part of the surface. Finally, the skin of the tree dipped beneath his hands and Mulder reached inside the cavity with a joyous "Ha!"

He withdrew a metal box. It looked old now, versus the last time he saw it. It was scuffed and chewed and weathered. But it was firmly shut and the contents were untouched. Or at least he hoped.

"Come on Mulder. I have the key in my bedroom." 

 

They shed their wet coats and gloves and boots once they got home. Scully pulled open a drawer and shuffled some things inside before pulling out a key. Mulder grinned excitedly as she inserted the key into the box and turned. There was a click and the lid opened slightly. Mulder tipped it back and Scully, leaning over his shoulder, they both peered inside.

Several papers were on top and a few small toys and photos. Scully reached in and grabbed a few pictures. "Look."

It showed two small kids, probably six years old, arms around each other's necks as they smiled for the camera. Both were soaked, her hair dark in its pigtails and his plastered to his forehead and stuck up wildly everywhere else. He was missing a tooth and she had more prominent freckles scattered across her nose and cheeks.

"Where'd all your freckles go?" Mulder laughed.

"Your nose hasn't gotten any smaller." She teased.

She pulled forth a second image, this time holding three people. They were about eight, obviously dressed up. He wore a nice button up white shirt and a red clip-on tie, while she wore a shiny blue knee-length dress. On his other side, was a small girl, four years old, dressed in a flowered dress. Her toothy smile have her dimples and her brown hair was done in two braids down each shoulder. Mulder smiled lightly, though sadness overwhelmed him.

When had he stopped looking for her? When had he given up? It was his fault she was gone. She didn't deserve his discontinued searching. She deserved his undivided attention and determination.

He shook himself internally. There's nothing I can do now. Not as a teen anyway. When I'm older, I promise you Samantha, I will post myself in a position where I can know and figure out things easily. I will find you. Not now, but one day.

"Oh Mulder. Even then." Scully suddenly giggled, holding up a small keychain. It held a gray disc on the end, with green and blue details. A small UFO. He took it from her and jiggled it.

"Might have to keep this one. Put it on my car keys someday."

He reached in the box himself and withdrew some writing. It was sloppy and written big, but he could make out most of the misspelled words.

It read:

This is our tim (scribble) capzul. I am Fox William Mulder and my best frend, Dana Caterin Scully. We are six years old and in the firs grade. We are goen to open this box when we are sixten years old. Rite befor the new year. See you then.

Below the note was his own name and Scully's smaller and slightly neater handwriting. He held the paper tightly in his hands, amazed by how far they'd come. Scully read it beside him, before placing another paper in his hands.

It said Gols at the top. Below that, it said in Scully's handwriting:

Be a dokter  
Be a polis ofiser  
Get a puppy  
Be very smart  
Be bes frends with Mulder still

Next to her list was his own.

Be a polis ofiser  
See alians  
Be smart too  
Not have a puppy - they are mean  
Be bes frends with Scully still

"I don't even remember writing this." Scully admitted, her tone soft and in awe. "I've only accomplished two of those things."

"What's that, Scully?"

"I've got a puppy and we're still best friends."

"Give yourself a little credit, would you? You're one of the smartest people I know."

She smiled at him. "Well, you don't have a puppy, we're still friends and you're the smartest person I know. Looks like we only have two things left we need to do."

He set the letters down on the bed. "I think our six year old selves didn't realize we'd have to be geniuses to be graduated and employed at sixteen."

"Oh Mulder, look." She took out another item from under some trinkets and old toys. "A cassette."

"Do you remember what we recorded?" He asked curiously. She shook her head and ran to her closet, bringing forth an old cassette player. She took the black tape from him and slid it in, hitting play.

There was a sudden whirl of noises and jostling of something and Mulder jumped back in surprise. Then, a loud voice sounded. "Is it working?" Mulder recognized Mr. Scully.

"Yes, Ahab! Now go, hurry, before it records you!" He grinned at Scully, immediately placing her demanding tone, though it sounded much higher and childlike than it did now.

"I'm going, I'm going." There were footsteps, then nothing. Mulder listened with rapt attention, perking when he heard his own six-year old squeak.

"Testing, 1, 2 ,3."

Scully sat down the bed beside him, eyes fixed on the player. "You sounded so cute then."

"Then?"

She didn't reply to his tease, but her blue eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Ahem. This is Fox Mulder and Dana Scully. We are re-port-ing from Scully's bedroom in the closet. We just wanted to say hi. Hey, give me that!"

"Why are you putting this dumb thing in here anyway?"

"Its cool! It's a UFO, Scully. Besides, you get to put that silly coin thing."   
"You're just jealous I found the double coin and you didn't."

"Whatever. Everything I'm here will probably be cool to us once we open it ten years from now." There was shuffling and slight feedback, which made both of them wince.

"How do you even know we'll still be together? One of us could have moved or maybe we just aren't friends anymore then." Scully's voice was light, but he could sense the worry there even hearing it ten years later. His own voice was silent a moment before piping up cheerfully.

"Well, if we get into a fight, then we'll just make up again. And if you move, I'll just marry you. Then you can't leave, cause you'll be my wife."

"Okay, but you aren't allowed to kiss me!"

"But don't you want kids?"

Mulder raised hide eyebrows. Yes, that's how it works, he thought, amused by his own innocence. Scully was obviously tickled by it as well, as she stifled her own giggles.

"Well, maybe just one to two. But that's it! No more kissing!"

"Maybe you'll want to kiss me by then."

"Maybe. Anyway, future us, see you there!" Young Scully shouted cheerfully into the recording. The tape ended and the now Scully shut the player off. They both sat quietly and glanced at each other. Mulder smiled and took her hand. She smiled back and placed the old photos back in the metal box.

"Dana! Fox! Dinner!"

They locked eyes a minute longer before getting to their feet and going downstairs. 

 

They all sat in the living room. Mulder sat on the floor beside the coffee table, playing a game of checkers with Charlie. Scully sat behind him on the loveseat, Melissa next to her. Bill Jr. was standing in the kitchen doorway chewing on some crackers and cheese. Mr. and Mrs. Scully sat together on the couch, watching the tv. It was five minutes to midnight.

Charlie laughed when he beat Mulder and Mulder only sighed in defeat. He'd let the younger boy beat him, to humor him. And besides, he liked him better than the older brother.

He got up and made his way to the kitchen, avoiding Bill Jr.'s watchful gaze. The older Scully left the doorway and sat where Mulder had, starting up a new game with Charlie. Mulder went to the kitchen window and looked out. His parents went to some party they were invited to for New Year's. Not wanting to spend the holiday alone, he had come to the Scullys. They'd welcomed him, Mr. Scully calling him "part of the family". It made Mulder happy beyond description.

He glanced at the clock. One minute.

Scully joined him in the kitchen. "What are you doing out here?"

"Thinking. Hey Scully, think there's a chance the world will end /this/ year?"

She laughed and they could hear the countdown in the living room. They both peered around the corner as the ball dropped. Auld Lang Syne started to play and the camera showed happy people and couples, kissing excitedly on the new year. The Scullys hugged and kissed.

Mulder looked down at Scully, who was watching the screen with a smile. The Christmas lights cast a glow around her and Mulder realized in that moment just how beautiful his best friend was. He briefly remembered their recording from earlier. Without a second thought, he leaned in and she looked up just before his lips met hers.

It was just a touching of lips, really. There was no movement or anything else. But to be honest, it was amazing, to Mulder anyway. It was warm and soft and electric. He closed his eyes as she closed hers, but the kiss was so much briefer than he'd wanted. Both pulled back at the same time and he was pleased to see her smiling widely up at him.

"Happy New Year Scully."

"Happy New Year Mulder."

They stared at each other a moment longer before rejoining her family, none of them noticing their brief disappearance. They were embraced and hugged and kissed, but neither one of them lost contact with the other, be it physical or eye contact. Mulder wished for moment, surrounded by this kind, loving family, that his parents and sister were there for him to hug and kiss. But one look at a glowing Scully was all it took to warm him to his toes. 

Yeah, he was perfectly content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	14. Back To School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder and Scully head back to school after break and have some less than favorable interactions; they pause to define their relationship.

"Ready for school?"

"Ugh, don't even say it. Why can't school start at twelve? Or better yet, one? Till three?"

"I thought you liked learning, Scully."

"I guess I got used to sleeping late."

Though snow blanketed the ground and ice slicked the sidewalk, they walked side by side to the school. Scully had refused a ride from her father, preferring to walk in companionable silence with her best friend. Besides, walking was healthier. Especially after a long, lazy Christmas and New Years break.

"Isn't that what study hall is for?" He answered.

She rolled her eyes. "Is that why you always have homework?"

Their playful teasing faded as they approached the school. Only a few kids stood outside, but one was immediately recognized by his confident stature and loftily held chin. Scully wouldn't mind a battle of wits with the bully, but Mulder pulled her along, Alex and his sidekicks' eyes on them the whole way.

"Get your sister back for Christmas, Mulder?"

His hand tightened on hers, to the point of pain, but she let him. It was the only thing keeping him from attacking the blond boy. They entered the school and shook their hair of snowflakes that were quickly melting in the warm air. No words were spoken about the encounter; Alex's bullying no longer affected them the way it used to. They'd become very thick-skinned to all but each other.

Scully stopped at her locked and glanced sideways down the hall where Mulder was opening his locker. This year their lockers were a few apart, but it didn't stop him from slamming his shut and heading for her. He stood behind her silently as she grabbed her books for first period. His presence was reassuring, towering over her. It took her mind off the fact that their vacation was over.

Before she could shut her locked however, Mulder kept it steady, open enough that her face was hidden behind it. She was shocked when he caught her lips with his, shielding anybody's view with the locker door and his wide shoulders. It was a warm, soft kiss and she allowed it, though she hadn't been under the impression that this was an activity to partake in during school. He drew back, but stayed close enough that she could still feel his breath on her nose.

"What was that for, Mulder?"

"I just really wanted to kiss you."

"I was under the illusion that we weren't to do things like that in school."

"You know I've never quite been a follower of the rules."

She blinked once and gave him a soft brush of her lips against his. His eyes sparkled as he watched her. "Let's get to homeroom, Mr. Spooky."

He moved his body so she could shut her locker, and then followed her closely. "Sure thing, Mrs. Spooky." 

 

Scully sat in English, her eyes flicking across the room to meet with Mulder's bored gaze. He stuck out his tongue at her, then quickly retracted it as Mrs. Walden turned around. She couldn't contain a loud chuckle.

"Please be quiet, Dana. Some students are still working."

She shot Mulder a glare and he gave her the universal gesture for shame-shame-know-your-name. She rolled her eyes and went back to writing down her homework from her previous classes. It felt like an hour later that the bell rang, when it reality, it had only been ten minutes. Scully headed for the door to where Mulder was probably waiting outside. Instead, she almost ran into a boy's chest.

"Sorry." She muttered, trying to edge past him. He stepped in her way instead and she finally raised her eyes to challenge the person who wouldn't let her by.

She found herself staring up at Brad Follmer, the Junior class jerk that all the girls swooned for. He had the typical blond hair swept neatly to one side and blue eyes, with the air of a player and the clothes of a rich kid. Scully wouldn't have been surprised if she'd felt bile rise in her throat.

"Excuse me, Brad." She persisted, again trying to push by him. But instead he got in her way and smirked when her face ran into his chest.

"Why don't you and I go for a walk, Dana? Get to know each other?"

She refrained from curling her lip. "No thanks." Yet he still barred her way. "Now move before someone has to get hurt."

He was unfazed by her defiant threats. "Come on, Danes. No one has to get hurt. I'd just like to talk with you." His voice was smooth as honey and poisonous as a rattlesnake. His hand reached for hers and as she snapped it back, another body pushed past Follmer's, standing by her side.

Mulder's hazel eyes were filled with anger and Scully knew he'd seen the whole exchange. She wanted to reprimand him for not letting her fight her own battles, but he didn't stand in front of her or anything. He just stood quietly at her side, his eyes locked with Follmer's.

"Please move." Scully repeated, making sure her tone was stern and venomous all at once.

Brad looked gave her a slow once over and she was sure she heard some sort of animal noise from Mulder. But then the boy's gaze raked to Mulder, before he smiled smugly and walked away.

"What a jerk." She muttered, going her own way down the hallway, opposite of Brad. To her surprise, Mulder followed. She quickly remembered his class was the opposite way. "Mulder, your creative writing class is the other way."

His eyes were dark, but his voice was soft. "I know." He walked with her all the way to Math, then his hand brushed her shoulder. "I'll see you at lunch."

Then he was gone. She briefly wondered what had come over him, before entering her next class. But that whole period she was unfocused, trying to figure out what had been bothering Mulder. Was it Brad's behavior? Did he think she was honestly contemplating Brad's suggestions? Maybe he just got bad vibes from the other boy?

She didn't dare let her mind dwell on the idea he might be jealous of other's boys attention towards her. They were hardly a couple, though she was even doubtful of that. They'd just shared a few kisses; they'd never really discussed what they were. Or what they comfortable sharing with the school. She felt a lot closer to him since they shared their first kiss on New Year's and she certainly wouldn't mind kissing him more often.

When she finally arrived at lunch, her lunch in hand and Mulder's sandwich in the other, Scully noticed Mulder was already at their table, his eyes focused on something across the lunch room.

"Hey." She greeted and his eyes immediately flicked to her. The green in his eyes lit up.

He took his sandwich from her and started unwrapping it. "How was math?"

"Just as annoying as always. And how was writing?"

"Still wondering why I took it."

Scully removed an apple from her lunch pail and took a juicy bite from it. Swallowing, she asked, "Mulder, are you okay?" He looked up from his sandwich, eyes wide, like he'd been caught stealing from the cookie jar.

"Yeah." He answered, chewing slowly. 

"What was all that with Brad?"

Again, the cookie jar face. "Nothing."

She started at him, but he showed no signs of giving in. So, she sighed and set down her apple. "Alright then. What are we?"

Even wider eyes stared at her. "Uh. . ." He stammered. He swallowed his mouthful of peanut butter and jelly. "Well I assumed-"

"Don't assume Mulder. It only makes an ass of you and me." She replied. He smiled widely and scratched the back of his neck.

"So I guess you want an official question to answer?" He said.

She shook her head. "I think we're beyond everyday labels."

He smiled and nodded in agreement. The rest of the lunch period was spent talking, laughing and simply enjoying the other's company.

 

It was study hall, last period of the day. Mulder wasn't in this class with her and she was very ready to get out of school. She'd finished all her homework and had time to spare. She was tired, irritated, and wanted to take a nap. She was never more relieved when the bell rang, releasing them from the school day.

She gathered her books and started down the hall. Mulder had history, which was all the way around the other side of the school. She usually just went to her locker and waited for him there. He always took ten minutes because he usually stayed behind to debate the conspiracy theories of Kennedy's assassination, the moon landing, and the idea that aliens were, in fact, real.

It seemed that Mulder's absence somehow made her vulnerable to idiotic rich kids.

Brad approached her with a smile. "Hey, ready to take that walk now?"

She smiled back, trying hard to stay polite. Damn my father's lessons. "No, sorry, I'm waiting for someone."

He got very close to her and she took a step back - right into her locker. "Don't worry about Mulder. Why should it matter to him who you walk with?"

She fumbled for an answer, then became angered that he was able to make her stumble so. "The point is, bastard, I said no. So get lost." She growled. His eyes flashed with anger and she wondered if he would hit her, but immediately banished the thought. The rich kid wouldn't risk tarnishing his record.

But his close proximity made her nervous, even if she didn't show it.

She stuck up her chin, daring him to make some kind of move on her. "Come on Dana. There's no need for such harsh words. I'm sure we can work this out on the walk back to my place?"

She was sure that most girls were immediately persuaded by that phrase, hook, line and sinker. What he didn't seem to get was that she wasn't most girls. She could see Mulder coming down the hallway, looking madder than all hell. But when Brad touched her shoulder, she reacted. Her knee came up and his body bent in half, doubling in pain.

She shouldered past him and Mulder came to her side, giving her a quick glance and silently deciding she was okay. They stood there a moment, watching as Brad slowly came to stand up straight, but Scully was pleased when he did so with a wince. His furious gaze flicked between both of them. "One day, Dana, you'll realize what you're missing."

Finished dealing with this boy, she smirked and said, "Oh I'm sure. But until then. . ."

She grabbed Mulder, who stiffened in surprise. Standing on her toes, she kissed him, making sure Brad had a perfect view. As their lips held, Mulder relaxed and one of his hands came to her cheek. After a moment, she drew back and without a second glance to Follmer, she laced hands with her partner and they left the school.

They were met with large flakes of snow and Scully pulled up the hood of her jacket. "You don't mind that I did that, do you?" She asked, hoping he wasn't mad.

Mulder looked at her with a warm, wide smile. "Are you kidding? Do that anytime you like."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a few more chapters of plain fluffy stuff, I think one more after this. Then there's a bit of a short arc that parallels with the show itself. . . I hope I am still managing to capture these two. I have big plans for the future of these two in this universe.


	15. Oh Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder asks Mr. Scully a daunting question and Bill Jr. comes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe not the"oh brother" moment you were thinking of, but I still found it amusing to write this one.

Mulder chewed on a sunflower seed, his heart hammering nervously in his chest. He stood outside the Scully household, the sky a dark blue and the windows lit with warm, yellow light. He threw the shell away into the snow and wished he'd brought more. But running out of the seeds would ensure that he went inside and did what he'd come here to do.

It was only getting colder and later, so he bit his lip and walked up the stairs to the door. He didn't walk in like he normally did. This time, he knocked. He could hear the loud announcement of Queequeg, alerting everyone that someone was at the door. A young face met him at the door, the blue-eyed haze of Charlie Scully. His auburn hair was scruffy and wet, as if he'd just gotten out of the shower. "Mulder? Since when do you knock?"

Mulder smiled and tucked his hands in his pockets. "Is your dad here?"

Charlie gave him a quizzical look but turned and yelled, "Dad!"

The thirteen year old was replaced by his father. Mr. Scully appeared, not quite the tall man he'd once been, as Mulder had almost grown to his height. Yet, Mulder still respected and feared the man as he'd always.

"Hello, Mr. Scully."

"Hello, Mr. Mulder."

Both fell silent, Mulder shifting his feet. However, Mr. Scully seemed unpuzzled by Mulder's antsy behavior. In fact, he seemed slightly amused, which he hid behind a stern gaze. "I assume your something to say before we both freeze to death?" He asked, obviously waiting for Mulder to say whatever it is he came here to say.

Mulder gulped. Here goes everything. 

"Well, Mr. Scully, lately your daughter and I have been close, as close as we've ever been in the past years." He started. Mr. Scully raised a brow and Mulder realized his mistake. "No. . .I uh. . .we. . .our friendship has become so much stronger lately and I've never been more happy to have her at my side."

There was an approving glint in his blue eyes and Mulder, more confident now, continued. "I've come here today to ask your permission to date Dana. And I'd like to say ahead of time that my intentions with her are to continue what relationship we already have with a new romantic dimension to it. I have no intentions of hurting her or abusing anyone's trust. I just. . I just really, really like her, sir."

Mr. Scully breathed in deeply, before letting it go with a heavy sigh. "Sounds like you've about covered it all."

Mulder kept his eyes averted. "I've thought hard about this Sir."

Mr. Scully nodded slowly. "Alright."

Mulder looked up. "That's it?" He exclaimed..

"Did you expect more?"

Mulder shuffled his feet again. "Well, I didn't expect you to be so. . . ready to accept."

Mr. Scully put a hand on his shoulder, gripping it firmly. "Son, you have known my daughter for the past eleven years. Not only that, you're pretty much part of the family. If I'm going to allow my Starbuck to be seeing anybody, it's going to be you."

"Thank you, Mr. Scully, that means so much to me."

The big man's grip tightened roughly on his shoulder. "But that also means that I trust you, as does Dana. If you ever do anything to break that trust-"

"Understood sir. I swear on my life that I will never cause her any pain or grief. Or you and her mother, sir." Mulder vowed, both to her father and himself.

Mr. Scully squeezed his shoulder one more time, then released it. "I'll hold you to it. Now come on in, Mulder, it's freezing out." He wrapped a friendly arm around Mulder's shoulder and led him inside. 

 

It was almost a week later when Mulder was sitting on the couch at Scully's house, said person lying comfortable against him. Her face was snuggled against his shoulder and a blanket was pulled over her. He had a hand on the remote, flicking through the channels and waiting for Scully's agreement. The sounds of pots and pans came from the kitchen where Mrs. Scully was making dinner. Mr. Scully's deep voice rumbled from the room, followed by the softer voice of his wife.

"Little House on the Prairie?"

"No."

"Wizard of Oz?"

"Meh."

"Jaws?"

"Nah."

"Shaft?"

"Oh god, Mulder."

He flopped his arm down on the arm rest. "Well, Scully, we're running out of options here."

She sighed against his arm. "I know, but they're all crap."

"The Wizard of Oz, Scully?"

She looked up at him and huffed.

"Put 'em up, put 'em up!" He made following ruffing noises that closely matched that of the Cowardly Lion and made mock fists at her. She bopped his nose and he acted offended.

"Aw, now what'd ya go and do that for?"

His noises and growling earlier had attracted the attention of Mulder's bane and Queequeg came bounding in, jumping on the couch. He stood near Scully, yapping and protesting Mulder's involvement with his master. Mulder shoved him off the couch, before wrapping both his arms around Scully, who laughed and half-heartedly attempted to push him away.

"Call off Toto." He complained. She cooed instead over the dejected looking dog.

"Oh, poor Quee-Quee."

He held her tighter to him. "Quee--he's been around not even near as long as me! What's he got that I don't?"

"He's more charming, that's for sure." She said softly with a giggle, almost as if she was afraid he'd tickle her or something.

Mulder scoffed instead, knowing that tickling her would only send her out of his arms. "Him? He eats vomit and licks his butt in public. Can't say I'd stoop that low."

Scully made a noise of laughter before relaxing in his arms. He relaxed as well, letting his arms lessen their hold around her shoulders. He leaned in to nuzzle her face against his and she smiled.

"Queequeg can't cuddle quite as good as you though." She admitted. He hummed and rubbed his cheek on hers.

"You only want me for my cuddling abilities."

She nodded against his face. "Yep."

The tv was ignored as the two curled up against each other, Mulder lying back with Scully on his chest, face snuggled into his neck. Footsteps warned them of the arrival of Charlie, whose nose wrinkled.

"You two are gross."

"Want me to kiss him?" Scully chuckled, leaning towards Mulder's face. 

Charlie blanched and sat down in loveseat. "Are you two watching this or can I have the remote?"

Mulder tossed the remote to him. "Have at it, man."

"Thanks."

But before Charlie could change the channel, there was a knock at the door. The young boy huffed before getting to his feet to open the door. Mulder could hear muffled voices, but couldn't distinguish who it was. But he wasn't bothered by it enough to move Scully. Besides, he was comfortable and she was warm pressed into his side.

He regretted not moving when the visitor walked in and froze when they saw them. 

 

I was coming home for a few months, off duty and I hadn't told anyone. I wanted to surprise my mother and father. I had called Missy and told her, but she wasn't coming home anytime soon. She wasn't done 'roaming' or whatever the hell it was she did. I never did quite understand her urge to travel or her interest in the hippie and gypsy crap she practiced. But she's my sister, so whatever.

I parked my car in the driveway and grabbed my backpack, shouldering it. The house looked the same as it always had, warm and welcoming. I couldn't wait to sit down and watch some football, maybe drink a beer with my father, play catch with Charlie, sit and talk with my mother. Honestly, I don't know what to do with Dana. She's never around anymore, what with running around with that Mulder kid. I'm not sure I'd know what to talk about with her anymore anyway. She's very different from that sweet, innocent, little girl I knew. And it's his damn fault. If he knew what was good for him, he'd be long gone by now.

I grip the door handle a little too roughly and realized it was locked. So, I knocked. After a few raps on the door, my younger brother Charlie answered.

"Hey, Billy!" Charlie exclaimed, running in for a hug. I laughed and roughed up his hair.

"Hey, boy, how's school been?"

"Eh, school. I didn't know you were coming home." He smiled, clearly pleased.

I was warmed that he thought so highly of me. I wasn't surprised that Dana didn't come running though. "Where's Danes?"

Suddenly Charlie's face became nervous. "She's uh- why don't you visit with mom and dad first? They're making spaghetti-"

I ignore him and walk by, headed for the living room. I was immediately shocked by what I found, then just as soon, angered. I had walked in to find my baby sister, my previously mentioned innocent Dana, lying practically on top of that damned Mulder. They both looked up, Dana meeting me with a challenge, while Mulder held a look of complete shock. I'm sure it was a reflection of what my expression looked like.

"What the hell is going on?" Is the first thing that escaped my lips.

"Nothing much. What the hell is going on with you?" Mulder's face had lost its shock and regained its confidence. A fire lit in me and I gritted my teeth. I was even more pissed when I saw Dana's proud look towards the bastard.

"What're you doing with your arms around her?" I growled.

"Hey, come on, Billy, there's no reason to get all upset." Charlie piped up.

I didn't want to hear it. This was my last straw with this kid. I should've done more that night I caught him making a move on my sister, the night that she'd gotten 'lost' in the woods. She defended him against me and now he's got Charlie protecting him too.

"Tell me what the hell you think you're doing!" Bill yelled at Mulder. Both had sat up now at his raised tone, yet Dana didn't let go of him.

"Bill!"

My mother had entered the room and stood glaring at me with the eyes that meant I was in deep shit. I dropped my backpack right there on the floor and faced her. She made a gesture for me to follow her. I refused by crossing my arms. "No, I want to know what's going on right now."

My mother sighed, as if she were dealing with a child. In my opinion, I had every right to be angry with Mulder. He was touching my little sister and that was just not allowed.

"Bill, Fox and Dana are dating now."

And I instantly knew, I would always regret having never stepped between the two sooner. He's one sorry son of a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting with the next chapter, I am starting a small arc, one that matches mostly with one in the show. I hope it goes okay, and if not, I'll stick to short fluffy stuff that make you all happy :)


	16. Summer Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School is out and Mulder and Scully share concerns over their upcoming future. A mysterious new character makes both of them uneasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short. Apologies. This is the start of our arc, which will mainly only span a few chapters, but continue to impress upon the rest of the story.

Mulder pushed open the school doors, the feeling of a heavy school year releasing from his shoulders. It was finally summertime, something he’d longed for since the beginning of the school year. He skipped stairs down the front of the school and turned to wait. Scully had gone to ask one of her favorite teachers to sign her yearbook. Mulder was never someone who got signatures. He didn’t care to remember anyone from his school besides his best friend. But Scully had signatures out the wazoo, ever the beautiful, friendly student she was.

A shove to his shoulder made Mulder jolt forward. He swung on one foot to meet the eyes of Alex Krycek. The boy had certainly grown up, almost as tall as Mulder now. “How you gonna spend your summer, Fox? Finally gonna get in Scully’s pants? That is, if she’s not already a slut for yo-“

Mulder shoved back at Krycek, seizing the clothing at his throat. He raised a fist and he heard some people gathering around. “Don’t talk about her like that.” He snapped, before letting him go with a jerk to his throat.

Krycek backed off, his eyes filled with venom. “You better watch your back this summer, Mulder.” He growled before pushing through the gathered group of kids. Mulder could feel their eyes all on him and he shook his head before pushing his own way through, almost running straight into someone. He lifted his head to apologize and stopped short. The boy who he’d almost bowled over was the new kid from a few months ago. Mulder had always made a point to avoid him. His name was Duane Barry and he had a strange appearance. He had a long scar from the top of his forehead that curved like a sickle down toward his eye and stopped. His eyes were sunken in his head and dark circles lined them. He was haggard, his hair always wild or hidden beneath a hoodie. He gave Mulder a bad feeling and he never tried to reach out to the other boy.

Duane just watched him with haunted eyes as Mulder scooted by him quickly. Escaping the eyes of the other student, Mulder crept around the corner of the school to wait for Scully.

He watched Duane from afar, watched his eyes travel up to the school and to Mulder’a great discomfort, follow Scully all the way down the stairs. Duane watched her as she stood and looked around for Mulder, his hands moving at his sides and his face holding an intense expression.

Feeling extremely weirded out, Mulder came out of his hiding spot. “Scully!” He called, donning a smile to hide that he thought anything was wrong.

She turned to her face to him and her smile melted his unease as she raced toward him, yearbook in hand. He hurried out to meet her, trying to ignore the stare of Duane Barry.

 

Mulder sat across from Scully on their apple tree platform out in the meadow, looking through Scully’s signatures as she stretched out beside him like a content kitten.

“Have a great summer Dana. We should hang out more,” He chuckled. “Who even is Penny?”

Scully shrugged. “I don’t know. I think it got passed around and I lost track of it for a while.”

Mulder’s eyes shifted from the pink cursive to the scrawl of black ink. “Can’t wait to see you next year, Dana. Stay beautiful.” He sat up a bit, scowling. “Ed Jerse. Who’s Ed?”

Scully barely looked up. “Mulder.” She said with extreme exasperation. “Are you seriously jealous?” She turned her blue eyes on him, sharp and bright with the way the light angled on her. “He’s that guy with the tattoo. Remember? The one I poured punch on a couple years ago.”

Mulder gave her a long side glance, turning over on a side with the book in hand. “Why did he sign your book? Did you ask him to?” He pestered.

Scully sat up, annoyance clear in her actions and he braced himself for the smack to his chest. “Mulder, you’re worse than a territorial dog. I didn’t ask him to, but damn it, I’ll have whoever I want to sign my book without needing your permission.”

He chuckled, amusement bubbling in him. He lifted his hand in defeat, a smile causing his eyes to squint. “Alright, alright, I get it. Scully’s a strong independent woman who don’t need no man.”

Scully laid back down, throwing an arm across her eyes to shield them from the sun. “And don’t you forget it.” She muttered.

Mulder began to scan back through the signatures when he realized. “You never asked me to sign it.” He said quietly, eyes fixated on a big empty page in the back of the book of memories.

Scully removed her arm. “I didn’t think you’d want to.” She replied, eyes quizzical.

He grabbed her bag that rested near the edge of the platform and stole a pen from the side pocket. He mulled it over a moment before he started to write, pausing here and there to think before he finally finished. He snapped the book shut and pushed it into her backpack. “There. My John Hancock.”

Scully rolled her eyes but scooted over, leaning her head back on his shoulder as he settled alongside her. He looked up at the passing clouds, his arm pillowing Scully’s head.

“After this summer it’ll be our senior year, Scully.” He commented, bringing his hand up a bit to play with the ends of her copper hair. He felt her nod quietly and he turned his face to kiss her temple. “We have to start thinking about college huh?”

She smiled as she turned on her side to face him. “I guess so. Were you still looking at Oxford?” Her smile faded a bit and Mulder looked down, his chest tightening. His father had been pressuring him to apply to Oxford in England, as well as his mother. He guessed they wanted him to leave so they could split ways without him being anywhere near them. He hated it and wished he had the guts to say so to his father. Plus, he didn’t want to leave to England when Scully was gonna be here in America.

“You know I don’t want to be,” He muttered, tensing up a bit. “I wish my father could get that in his thick head.”

Scully placed a small hand on his arm. “I think I still am looking at University of Maryland. The medical field still really interests me, but I want to see what they have for physics.”

Mulder blew a raspberry. “Boring,” He teased.

Scully smirked at him. “Like psychology is any more interesting?”

Mulder reached out with his hand and cupped her cheek, his eyes gleaming. “I don’t want to worry about senior year right now. We have the whole summer break ahead of us.” His rough hand felt soft on her skin, and she leaned into his touch.

He leaned in and placed a gentle, brief kiss on her lips. She smiled and used a hand to pull his head closer. “I’m so looking forward to it.”

Her lips met his again and again and again and the sun shined over them, promising a summer worth remembering ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, we all know Duane Barry's name. I know most of you probably know where this is going.


	17. Strike One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder and Scully go on a "date", while Duane only acts stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention in the last chapter, but what Mulder wrote in Scully's yearbook will be revealed at some point in this story when it needs to happen. I imagined whatever he wrote she assumes is silly and never reads it until later when it's important, which ends up being words of strength for her. 
> 
> Anyway, this is the start of a three part thing, so they might each be kinda short.

“I should’ve guessed you’d be reading,” Mulder said, crossing her yard and batting at Queequeg as he nipped at his heels.

Scully laid on the hammock, her copy of Moby Dick in hand. She barely looked up as Mulder slipped on beside her, the rope swing swaying gently as he did so. It dipped, sending Scully into his side. She laughed a little and set her book down on her stomach to nestle against him. “I thought you had to go to the dentist today.” She murmured against his cheek.

He shook his head. “Next Saturday. You’re stuck with me.”

She picked her book back up off her stomach and tossed it over to one of the lawn chairs. “Did you have any plans?” She asked, half-closed eyes resting on him as she lazily slung an arm on his chest.

She could feel his shrug beneath her cheek. “Laying here with you sounds fine.”

Scully smiled. “That’s boring,” She snickered, deriving amusement from the offended look he shot her. “How about a walk?”

Mulder’s hand curled on her waist and he smiled, that big bottom lip of his thinning as he did so. “Actually, I do have an idea.”

 

“Mulder is this an early birthday present? You shouldn’t have.”

“Oh come on Scully, you’ve never hit a baseball before, have you?”

“No, I guess I’ve always found more necessary things to do than…slap a piece of horsehide with a stick.”

Mulder stood at the top of the diamond, baseball bat in hand as the pitching machine started to whir to life. Scully was leaning against the fence, eyes narrowed as she watched Mulder practice his swing.

He looked back at her with a bit of an exaggerated look of exasperation. “Get over here Scully.”

With a small smile, Scully crosses the dirt over to him. He held out the bat to her and she took it. But she was further surprised when he wrapped his arms around her and persisted with his grip on the bat. “Not a bad piece of ash, huh Scully?” When she cast him the 'Look', he added, “The bat. I’m talking about the bat.”

His hands, snugly placed like book ends on either side of her hands. “Now don’t strangle it, we want to make friends with it.” He instructed. She followed his example, wrapping her fingers a little more relaxed around the smooth wood of the bat. In a funny voice, Mulder said, “Hello, Mr. Bat, it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Oh no, Ms. Scully, the pleasure is all mine.”

Scully giggled, amused by the effort Mulder was putting into this. His left hand left the bat momentarily and hovered near her hip. “Now, we want to go hips before hands, okay? We want to stride forward and turn. That’s all we’re thinking about. So we go hips…” He paused, his hand landing finally on her hip and twisting her forward. “Before hands.” His hand left her hip for a moment, before he repeated himself and his touch was on her hipbone again, searing through her t-shirt’s cotton material. “One more time. Hips before hands. What is it?”

Scully nodded, trying to focus on the baseball bat and not the affect her boyfriend’s touch had on her. “Hips before hands.” She repeated.

He nodded again and she could feel him occasionally looking at her out of the corner of her eye, his cheek brushing hers.

“We’re gonna wait on the pitch, we’re gonna keep our eye on the ball,”

“Okay,”

“And we’re just gonna make contact. We’re not gonna think, we’re just gonna let it fly, Scully,”

“Okay,”

He readjusted his hands, moving it further up the bat and stealing her spot on the neck of the bat. “Ready?” He asked. She couldn’t be bothered with answering as she tried to steal back her spot.

She covered his hands with hers and tried to push his back down. “No, I’m in the middle,” she protested with a grin.

He playfully placed his hand back in her place before she pushed it away again. He was snug against her, and he wriggled, his tall form brushing against her smaller and petite frame. She felt heat in her cheeks and struggled once more to pay attention as she became hypersensitive to every move he made behind her.

The first ball came flying towards them and as a unit, both swung. It ran foul and didn’t quite fly as Mulder had told her, but it was a start. “That was good,” he praised her. “You may find,” he continued as they slapped down another ball. “As you concentrate on hitting that little ball, the rest of the world fades away,” he said in her ear. “All your everyday nagging concerns. Homework, college applications, the endless search for aliens with a crackpot albeit brilliant best friend and boyfriend.”

She couldn’t help but laugh as he continued on in a way only Mulder could. “Getting at the heart of a community conspiracy, dealing with your emotionally detached parents.” When she looked at him, he shook his head and added, “Oh sorry, Scully, those last two are my problems, not yours.”

Scully couldn’t dampen the brightness of her smile and she said happily, “Shut up Mulder. I’m playing baseball.”

They continued well into the afternoon. Scully, though she now knew how to hit a ball on her own, never asked Mulder to let go of her and the bat. After the machine ran out of balls, he chased her around the bases before grabbing her around the middle and holding her hostage against him.

After having their fun, Scully suggested they go get some ice cream. After picking up the balls, they turned and headed for the ice cream shop behind the baseball field. Her hand slipped into his and he smiled over at her. They entered the shop with two sighs of relief; the AC felt nice on their heated skin. They both ordered their ice cream and sat down at a table near the window.

“Scully I bet the air in my mouth tastes better than that.”

Scully smugly took a bite of her nonfat tofutti rice dreamsicle and smirked at Mulder. He only returned the smile and ate a spoonful of his twist with rainbow sprinkles. Scully wondered what she had ever done to earn knowing this man in front of her. To have the privilege of being his best friend for the past seventeen years. She couldn’t wait to see where life took them and though she knew it was a very good chance they’d be separated for college, she was certain life couldn’t tear them apart forever. She always tried to keep her mind off that though; it was a notion that saddened and frightened her to no ends. Besides, they had a whole 'nother year until they were possibly separating. She would spend as much time with him as possible. 

The bell at the door rang and Scully turned her head, broken from her reverie. That new boy from a few months ago entered, his eyes shifting nervously around the store as he sat down at a table and didn’t order anything. She felt Mulder tense across from her and she turned back to him. “Are you okay?”

Mulder had a frown on his face, versus his earlier smile. “I don’t like him. He gives me a bad feeling.”

Scully looked back at the boy, Duane Barry, and his nervous tapping of his hands, the shifty way his eyes moved, the way he seemed like he was about to do something wrong. “Yeah. Let’s go back home Mulder.” She said softly, watching Duane a moment longer.

Mulder didn’t hesitate, picking up his dish and throwing it away. His smile returned once they left the store and she couldn’t help but share his unease. She yelped when he leaned over and bit into her dreamsicle, getting sticky ice cream all over their hands and lips. She tossed the remainder of the cone into the grass and leaned up to kiss his sweet-tasting lips.

But she couldn’t shake the tight feeling in her chest as they walked the remainder of the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, let's move forward then shall we? We're catching up to where I've written so far, so chapters may be slower coming. I'll do my best to keep it up, though I will be moving to my first year of college in August. I'll still do my best and I hope everyone is still enjoying it. I also love this baseball scene so I had to include it.


	18. Strike Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krycek asks Mulder for help, and we all know things don't go well when Krycek is involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of descriptive gore, but nothing too terrible I should think.

Mulder walked the block down to his house, the moon shining brightly over him. It had been a good day, full of time spent with Scully. Summer was looking great of everyday was going to be like this. The sound of feet behind him made him swiftly turn, before he let out an irritated grunt. “What do you want, Ratboy?” 

Alex picked up his pace so he could trot more closely alongside Mulder on the sidewalk. Mulder made no room and Krycek was left to bounce up and off the sidewalk on the side of the road. “Hey slow down, Mulder.” 

Mulder stopped short, surprise emanating from him. Krycek hadn’t called him Mulder in years. “I said what do you want? It’s a little late for either of us and I gotta get home.” 

Krycek scoffed, standing down off the curb and looking up at Mulder. “Cut the crap, we both know no one cares when you get home. You’re hardly there anyway.” 

Mulder ground his teeth together, his cheek moving the only outward sign of it. “Haven’t you got anything better to do than stalk me?” He turned and continued his walk towards his house, but Krycek jumped up and made room on the sidewalk, shoulder butting with Mulder’s. 

“Come on, Mulder, I need your help.” 

Mulder turned to Krycek, eyes narrowed as he grabbed the other student by the front of his shirt and raised a fist as if ready to punch him. “Why? What could you possibly need from Spooky Mulder?”

The harsh nickname rolled easily off Mulder’s tongue, from years of bullying and teasing and jeering laughter. It wasn’t hard for him anymore to accept it; maybe he was spooky. 

Krycek held up his hands as he skirted away from Mulder, trying to avoid being hit. “There’s a party going on not far from here. The old Bruckman house on that dirt path. And I don’t like this any more than you do, but I need you. This kid showed up, saying all kinds of crazy stuff and ranting about space. I need you to come and make sense of it, maybe get him away from everyone.” 

Mulder let out a snort. “And why doesn’t someone else try? Why am I the solution to this? Just cause he’s talking about space?” 

Krycek’s face was one of stubbornness and insistence. “He won’t let anyone near him and no one will go near him anyway. Think he’s too odd. Besides, I thought you might like to talk to him more, he claims he’s been abducted tons of times.” 

Mulder’s breath caught in his throat momentarily. “What?” He murmured. “What is his name?” He questioned the other boy. 

Krycek’s eyes were dark when he answered, “Duane Barry.” 

 

Krycek managed to convince him somehow to get into his car, which Mulder only agreed to if he got to drive. They soon made it to the old house, the normal sound of a party supposedly diminished by the arrival of Duane. Mulder didn’t necessarily buy it, but he knew Krycek wouldn’t leave him alone if he didn’t come. He probably should have called Scully but Krycek was rushing him towards the door. 

Mulder winced at the smell of urine and beer, wondering what attracted kids to this lifestyle of partying and alcohol and nasty habits. He avoided touching anything as he entered the house. All eyes fell on him as Krycek led him towards the living room of the place, used and unused cups on the floor. There, looking sweaty with a stained sweatshirt and his wide eyes shifting around the many people, was Duane Barry. Mulder sighed and wished he’d not been corralled into this, but he couldn’t lie to himself. He did want to hear whatever it was Duane was claiming about being abducted. 

It seemed the other kid was in his own little world, pacing back and forth as his hands jittered at his side, occasionally rubbing at his forehead. He was muttering under his breath and a few times, Mulder thought he heard Duane address himself in the third person. 

“You always attract the wrong people, Krycek.” He muttered. 

Alex crossed his arms over his chest, looking ticked off. “He’s ruining the party, Mulder. Do something. Talk about your little green men to him. Tell him your sister was abducted too or whatever and maybe you can bond on that…far from here.” 

Mulder rolled his eyes and started to move forward when the next few moments seemed to happen in slow motion. Duane suddenly lashed out, grabbing one of the closest students to him. From his sweater he withdrew a pistol, holding the gun to the screaming girl’s head. “They won’t take me! They won’t take Duane Barry this time!” He screeched, spittle flying from his lips and a crazy look in his eyes. 

Mulder took a step back as students started to push and shove to get out of the house, grunting, yelping, screeching with fear. Soon, it was just him and Krycek, and a few other brave souls. Mulder held out a wary hand. “Duane, you need to put that gun down–“

Duane turned and pointed it at Mulder, looking near ready to start sobbing. “No! They won’t have Duane! They won’t!” 

Mulder took a step back again, holding his hands out. “Okay. Alright.” He exchanged a look with Alex, who was slowly circling around the other side of Duane. The girl, a student Mulder didn’t recognize, was panicking, pulling at Duane’s arm and crying profusely. 

Mulder stayed his eyes on Barry but kept Krycek in his peripheral vision. “Who are they, Duane? Can you tell me that?” 

Duane’s eyes filled with tears, his bottom lip quivering as his gun hand shook as he pointed it at Mulder. “They! Them! They’re everywhere. They’re coming for me! I can’t go again, I just can't!” He blubbered. An indeterminable amount of time passed as Mulder tried to talk Duane into letting go of the crying girl. Duane was fixated though on this girl taking his place for whatever “they” wanted him for. Things seemed to be calming down and Krycek was almost behind Duane when the house was illuminated by bright, blinding, white lights. 

Duane let out a harsh scream and seemed to spot Krycek out of the corner of his eye. He turned and to Mulder’s horrible, fired –and Krycek fell to the ground with a strangled cry. Duane started to thrust the young girl towards the doorway, shoving past Mulder, the gun waving wildly in his hand. “They’re here! Take her! Take her instead of me!” He pleaded, throwing the door open and tossing his hostage out onto the ground. 

Mulder couldn’t see past the blinding lights, until a man burst through the door and tackled Duane to the ground, smacking the gun from his hand. “You’re under arrest, Duane Barry, for–“ 

With a gurgling scream, Duane Barry kicked the officer off of him and shoved into Mulder, sending him careening to the floor. He disappeared into the house and the slam of a back door told all of them that he’d run into the forest. The officer rose up, a man Mulder recognized from years ago. 

He had significantly less hair and had thick frame glasses set on his nose, but he’d recognize Skinman anywhere. There was a time back when Mulder and Scully were 13, they worked together to save a kitten that was being abused. The officer who caught them leaving the sight of a breaking and entering, as well as being the perpetrators, was Officer Walter Skinner. 

He’d been kinder than most officers and praised them for their desires to help even the smallest and seemingly insignificant creatures. 

“Mulder? Is that you?” Skinner groaned, holding his stomach from where Duane had kicked his feet. 

Mulder sighed and stood, brushing off his hands. “I always manage to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.” He turned at the sound of a groan and quickly ran over to Krycek. The sight was ghastly and almost made Mulder sick–Duane’s shot had hit Krycek right on the edge of his elbow and his upper muscles. It seemed as if Krycek’s entire elbow was gone and his muscles bled profusely, enough to puddle beneath him. Tendons and bone fragments were visible on his skin and in the pooling blood. 

Skinner yelled outside as Mulder struggled to regain his composure after retching on the floor. 

“We need paramedics in here!” 

 

Very late that night, Mulder was sitting in the front lobby of the police station, eyes hidden in the crook of his hand as he waited. He’d called Scully earlier to tell her what had gone down and all about how Duane seemed to be a textbook abduction case. 

She’d been sleeping of course, but listened intently and promised to call him back when she found out more about Duane. Now, he sat in the police office after giving a statement and Skinner had let him off the hook since he passed his breathalyzer. Now, he just waited for his all clear to go. But the problem was that he was still a minor till October. Which meant he needed a parent or guardian to come get him. Mulder knew he was gonna be in deep shit when either one pulled up and he was mentally preparing himself for it now. 

He preferred his mother to arrive before his father. His mother, while she would give him that blank and cold stare, would only be disappointed. She wouldn’t give him more than a few words before heading off to her or Samantha’s room again. His dad however was another story. He would lay it down, claiming that an Oxford boy didn’t get caught up in those crowds and how could he risk the possibility? He’d probably get a few blows, take a few hits. But a few months from now, Mulder thought grimly, he’d be too old for that anymore. 

To avoid worrying about his parents, Mulder thought back to Krycek. It was odd how he’d come to Mulder for help. They’d been enemies so long, it almost seemed set up in a way. But why would he set up getting his arm almost cleanly shot off in the process? There was something bothering him and he couldn’t quite reach it. Just a bad gut feeling that something worse was yet to come. 

His mind was so wrapped up in all the junk inside it that when his dad entered through the door, looking madder than all hell, Mulder missed the call from Scully on his old cell, obediently following his father to the car. 

 

Duane raced through the forest, eyes wildly searching the skies as he worried himself nuts over the idea that they were coming for him again. "Duane can't go. He can't," He mumbled under his breath again, his heart rapidly pounding in his chest. That boy, the one everyone called Spooky, he didn't seem to think Duane was crazy. He seemed to know what was going to happen. But Duane was running out of time and he needed someone, anyone. He felt within his sweatshirt pocket as he leaned momentarily against a tree, the wind whipping his hair as a storm brewed above him in the night sky. A folded piece of paper was in his pocket, an address scrawled down. He knew where this was; he'd read it over a thousand times and followed them home from school sometimes. He knew how to get there. He'd not wanted to do it at first because she'd never done anything to Duane. 

But he was out of time. He started at a dead run as rain began to pour, soaking him to the bone without his noticing. His eyes were bright with hope, cheeks stained with tears, hair stuck to his forehead. He ran with purpose, determination as he finally broke through the woods and onto the street. 

Duane Barry would finally be free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda short, apologies. Can we guess what happens next?


	19. Strike Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully makes some discoveries before history repeats itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of Duane Barry's involvement.

Scully had been awoken by the ring of her new cell phone at her bedside. It was almost one a.m., and she groaned, fumbling for the phone on her bedside stand. 

“Hello?” She answered groggily. 

“Scully, it’s me. You’ll never believe what just happened.” 

Mulder proceeded to awaken her with a tale of Duane Barry, crashing a party so he could swap places with another student for an abdication. He escaped but also shot Krycek in the process, who had been the one to invite Mulder to come help them get rid of him. And all she could think about it was that she was grateful that Mulder wasn’t in front of her where she could strangle him. 

“Mulder, listen, I’ll go look into what I can about Duane and get back to you on it. I promise. I probably won’t be going back to sleep anytime anyway.” She said. 

“Why not? Don’t tell me my insomnia has rubbed off on you?” 

“No, but the family is away. Mom and Dad took Charlie to visit Bill at his new apartment. I didn’t care to go and I’m holding down the house.” There was a flash of lightning outside Scully’s window and she reached over to shut it, keeping the forming rain outside. 

She started to pad downstairs where she could access the family computer. “I’m not sure I’ll find much Mulder. I can try and contact your internet pals there and see if they can get me into the school records.” 

“Sure Scully, you remember their email?” 

“Yeah, unfortunately. Thought it might be useful to keep their info saved somewhere.” She yawned into the receiver as she turned on the computer. Thunder crashed above, and she prayed the power didn’t go out. 

“Goodnight Scully. Thank you. See you tomorrow?” 

“Yes. And try to stay updated on Alex. I know he’s not our friend anymore, but I didn’t wish that on him.” She said softly. 

Mulder’s sigh on the other end told her that he felt the same way. “I will.” 

With that, both hung up and Scully started with emailing the boys swiftly. The Lone Gunmen, three guys that Mulder had met in a chat room about conspiracies, subscribed to their newspapers, and geeked out with them on a regular basis, were three also very tech savvy guys. If anyone could find out about Duane, it was them. 

She received an e-mail almost immediately that gave her a burner number to call. To add to that, they were also very paranoid and careful; nothing they did was untested and was gone about in the most wary ways. 

“This is Byers.” 

John Byers was the one Scully liked the most. He was the most normal of the three, always spoke intelligently and politely and seemed well-off. “Hey, I need you to get into the records of Duane Barry from our grade. Anything and everything you can. Send it to my email.” She instructed him. 

She could hear tapping on the other end and Byers let out a grunt. “Sure thing, Miss Scully.” 

Behind his voice she could hear the nasally voice of Richard “Ringo” Langly, arguing with someone about his Dungeons and Dragons. 

Then Frohike’s voice popped up. “Is that my little chickadee?” 

Melvin Frohike was the eldest and had a massive thing for Scully. He was sort of an unofficial leader of the group and had a witty but sharp tongue. She could totally and completely understand why Mulder liked them so much. They probably reminded him he wasn’t the most insane one could be. 

“Alright, will do.” 

He hung up and she looked back at her email, waiting patiently. Soon documents and records began popping up. It seemed Duane Barry had records of being kicked from schools due to incidents similar to what Mulder encountered tonight. 

He also had a medical history of a gunshot wound to his head, which explained the wicked scar there. He was pre-diagnosed as a psychopathic, pathological liar and suffered much damage to the frontal cortex. He claimed everything from abductions, while doctors suggested drug use, though never found any trace amounts. It was odd though, one doctor’s document outlined the findings of a chip found on Duane Barry, at the base of his neck. The readings on it were inconclusive. Curiosity piqued, Scully dialed back Mulder’s number. 

When he didn’t answer, she began to leave a message. “Mulder, it’s me. I think Duane Barry has had some crazy things happen to him. Of what, I’m not sure. He’d been through at least five other schools for the past year and perhaps more before then. About two years ago, he was shot in the head, resulting in some mental issues.” 

Scully saw another flash of lightning outside the blinds and she moved towards them, preparing to shut them as the storm raged on. “It’s strange, this whole situation. They also found a chip in his neck, with unreadable and inconclusive findings attached to it. It’s almost sounds like he was being catalogued by whoever kidnapped him a little over a year ago.” 

She tilted a blind open and a gasp of fear escaped her. A face was looking back at her, the familiar scar on his face damning. She jerked backwards and he smashed through the window. She reached for something to hit him with but he swung at her, knocking her to the ground. She smashed her head off the coffee table and dropped the phone. 

Mulder. She was still leaving a message. 

“Mulder!” She screamed, Duane grabbing ahold of her legs. 

“Come on!” Barry grunted, fighting as she kicked her legs at him. 

She clawed herself forward, stretching one hand towards the phone. “Mulder, I need your help!” 

Pick up your damn phone Mulder.

She tried to pick herself back up, hand gripping the glass and smearing blood on the smooth surface when Duane got a better grip and yanked her away. She screamed again into the receiver, “Mulder!”

Duane suddenly slammed his foot down and crushed the phone, leaving her with no one to call for help. They struggled a while, sometimes Scully gaining the upper hand and about to escape when Duane would tear her back down. Then he lifted something high above his head and her world erupted in stars, before fading to black. Her last thought was spent hoping Mulder would get her message before it was too late. 

 

It was 3 a.m. before he finally got away from his father and slammed his bedroom door, throwing himself down on his bed. He rubbed at his eyes, but wasn’t tired. In fact, he was far from sleepy, still reeling from the night’s events. He fished his phone from his pocket to call Scully back and was surprised to see a missed call on the screen. A message was left and he pushed the button to play it, standing up and grabbing his basketball, spinning it in his hand as he listened. 

“It almost sounds like he was being catalogued by whoever kidnapped him a little over a year ago.” Her voice was nervous, excited, perhaps both. Mulder waited for her next sentence, but there was a pause, followed by the smashing of glass. 

Mulder stopped spinning his ball and fear gripped his lungs so tightly that he was sure he would never breathe again. Scully yelped into the phone and he heard her scream his name, a sound that would be forever etched into his mind. 

“Mulder I need your help!” 

He burst into action, thrusting his window open and easily and quickly scaling down the side. He jumped about five feet down and hit the ground running. He sprinted down the street to where Scully’s place was and faltered a bit when he saw the flashing of red and blue lights. 

He sped up to the house and saw that police officers were milling about. He started to head inside, his heart pounding in his throat. 

This wasn’t happening. This couldn’t be happening. 

A strong hand stopped him from further proceeding into the house and he turned to see Skinner holding him back. “Please, I need to go in. I need to…” Mulder became angry when his voice wavered and he longed to punch something, to release the hurt in his chest. 

Skinner shook his head, the walkie talkie on his belt whirring with activity. “I’m sorry, but I can’t let you.” 

“It’s alright. Let him over.” 

Mulder was relieved to hear Mrs. Scully. She stood with her arms crossed, tears in her eyes as she waved Mulder over. He swiftly passed the officers and ran into her embrace, hiding his face in her shoulder. She held the back of his head and he felt his throat swell with emotion and fear and frustration as tears met his own eyes. The rain was still falling, but he and the woman who held him barely seemed to notice as it soaked their clothes. 

He pulled away to go inside and she held his hand. “She’s not in there,” She whispered to him. 

Mulder nodded absently, but continued into the house. Entering the living room where she had the computer, the front window glass crunched under his feet. There was blood on the corner of the window frame and Mulder could only picture Duane busting in, reaching for her. 

He moved away to the coffee table where blood was smeared there, some copper strands of hair stuck there. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to regulate his breathing, tried not to let his emotions overwhelm him. He’d never find her if they did. 

Instead his mind went to work, thinking over everything he knew about Duane. He believed he was abducted several times, but he also was crazy. He believed they were coming for him again, and he wanted someone else to take his place. 

Where would he go if he believed he was going to be abducted? 

There was only one place here in their town and Mulder had memorized the way there. Pushing past several policeman and promising Mrs. Scully he’d be back, he raced to the place where he and Scully had spent countless hours. 

He took the trail at a full run and ignored the slapping of tree branches and the rain stinging his cheeks. The storm was slowly pulling away and the stars were revealing themselves. Mulder quickened his pace and leapt over logs and creeks as he headed for the place he believed that Duane had taken Scully. 

As the trees began to thin out, he could see a pulsing, bright white light ahead and awe almost convinced him to slow down. 

Scully. 

He pushed on and burst into the open, the lone apple tree that held their treehouse sticking out against the sky like a sore thumb. In the distance, as the light faded, stood Duane Barry, holding his hands to the sky and screaming joyously. 

Mulder raced for him and seized him from behind, spinning him around. The brief thought that this kid had a gun earlier must’ve slipped his mind, but he didn’t care. Only one thing consumed him right now and that was getting Scully back and safe. 

“Where is she?” He spat in Duane’s face. 

Duane had a huge grin on his face and didn’t seem to be bothered by Mulder’s fierce grip on him. “Duane is free! Free!” He jubilated. He sobered a bit and nodded at Mulder. “I’m sorry, but I couldn’t go back. She had to go.”

Mulder happened to glance down and Duane’s arm caught his eye. Some blood was on his hands, some red hair stuck to his skin. Suddenly furious beyond belief and seeing red, Mulder shook Duane with a fierce animal-like strength. “Did you hurt her? Did you hurt her?” He roared, face contorted with rage. 

Duane didn’t answer but gave him a frightened look. Too far gone to see that as anything but a sign of guilt, Mulder was unable to stop himself and his hands clasped around Duane’s sweaty neck. “You son of a bitch!” 

His blood roaring in his ears and eyesight throbbing, Mulder tightened his grip on Barry’s throat. The other student began to choke, trying to suck in air as Mulder tried to squeeze the stupid life out of him. 

Mulder felt the bloodlust lift a bit and he imagined what Scully would think, if he killed this boy. What she would think if he got himself put in jail because of a stupid enraged mistake. His grip lessened as he ripped himself away from Duane, throwing him to the ground. He paced away from him, fear making him shaky with what he almost just did. What he would do. 

Would I really kill for Scully? As soon as he asked himself that question, he knew it was without a doubt. But she wouldn’t want that. Not for him. 

After a few moments of choking and coughing, Duane finally spoke up. “I…I hope they don’t hurt her too bad. With the tests.” 

Mulder was too drained by his sudden murderous urge to react to his words. Instead he paced, skimmed the area, pressed the heel of his hand to his eyes. But she wasn’t anywhere to be found. Duane still laid on the ground coughing and Mulder backtracked to the tree, placing his hand on it like it might give him strength. A glint caught his eye and he glanced down. 

There, shining in the grass, was Scully’s cross necklace. He leaned down and picked it up, thumbing the little gold piece. Voices up past the tree line warned him of incoming people and he quickly stored the necklace into his pocket. 

Several police officers, led by Skinner, poured into the clearing. Mulder hardly moved as the walked past him and to Duane Barry, who was smiling again. Skinner stopped beside Mulder and placed a hand on his shoulder. He was saying words, but to Mulder, it was like he was underwater. He couldn’t hear a thing. 

Instead he looked back up to the sky and the stars, featured hardened and heart beating sadly as it seemed to break. It was just like his sister all those years ago. 

This was his fault. This was all his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Mulder can't catch a break.


	20. The Officer's Black Veil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skinner ponders the missing person's case and is paid a dark visit.

Walter Skinner was not a young man or old man and by far not the wisest or most intuitive officer. Maybe he would be one day. Maybe. But he didn’t need to be a genius to see how the case of the missing Dana Scully was affecting her family and the young Fox Mulder. 

Since that night they’d found him on the open hilltop with Duane Barry, Skinner has had trouble sleeping at night. The look that had been on that boy’s face was unlike anything he’d ever seen. It had been haunting and pained and so devastated that Skinner wasn’t sure that Mulder heard a thing that he said to him. 

There was plenty of paperwork after that, with Duane sent away and the question of what to do with Mulder. Duane had been diagnosed with a damaged larynx and bruised around the neck, both things that Mulder admitted to causing when he became angry with Duane. He also told him that he’d been the one to stop when he realized what he was doing. Skinner had already gotten Mulder off from being at that party. Hell, he’d even gotten Alex exempt from that since he’d gotten shot in the arm. But ultimately no charges were pressed on Mulder and he was left alone. 

It’s been three weeks and June is over, he realized, leaning back at his desk as he contemplated over a cup of coffee. She’d been missing for three weeks and there had been no leads, no signs, hardly any hope that they’d be finding her soon. He hated to think it, but he was starting to believe that maybe she wasn’t missing at all. That Duane shot her and hid her body. 

The only thing that kept him from believing it was Mulder. For three weeks, Skinner had seen him disappear into that woods each day. Some days Skinner would sit in that squad car and wait till he returned. He always came back muddy, weary, and head hung. 

Even if the kid wasn’t an officer, Skinner was certain he would’ve found her by now. Duane was not a professional and Mulder did not give up. 

Mulder also came to him for updates. Every Friday since the kidnapping and disappearance, Mulder had stopped in and asked for him. He’d sit down with him and Skinner would tell him for the past three Fridays that there was nothing. Mulder’s expression never changed, that haunted, despaired look. Often Skinner couldn’t fully meet his eyes. 

Mulder would give him a slight nod, fiddling with his necklace and say, “Thank you sir,” before disappearing back out the door. 

Skinner didn’t believe in much. But he believed that Mulder wouldn’t give up. 

He got up, carrying his coffee mug, and went out into the halls down to the break room. He pushed the swinging door open and began to brew another cup, tapping his fingers against the countertop as he waited. The scent of smoke rose to his nose; not fire smoke, but cigarette smoke. He glanced back towards the seats in the room. A man sat there, puffing on a cigarette as the smoke wreathed about him like a pale white veil. 

“Who’re you?” Skinner demanded. 

The man rose from his seat and crossed over to him, removing the glowing stick from his mouth as he drew near. “Who I am is well above your paycheck, Mr. Skinner.” 

Tensing a bit at the man’s words, Skinner gritted his teeth and said, “Then why are you here if we’re so below you?” 

The cigarette smoking man took another drag and blew his smoke off to the side. “I’m here to tell you that it’s time this missing person’s case was put to rest. You are to see it immediately and indefinitely halted.” 

The sound of the coffee pot behind distracted Skinner momentarily but he soon refocused his sharp gaze back on the opposing man. “Why? Have you got some part in this?” He accused, crossing his arms over his broad chest. 

The man’s deep wrinkles creased further as he narrowed his eyes. “As I said, my involvement in any of this is irrelevant. You must understand that there are greater forces at work here and the sooner you realize that, the better for you.” His words were dark and foreboding and Skinner was starting to understand just how dangerous this man was. “I’m not here to threaten you, Skinner. But my organization can be rather…aggressive when it comes to following orders.” 

Skinner’s brow was pressing low against his eyes, his heart painfully thudding against his rib cage. “If I don’t?” 

The cigarette smoking man took one last puff of his cancer stick and leaned over to press it against the edge of the marble counter, leaving ashes on the surface. “Mr. Skinner, your actions will hopefully work to encourage others to give up this hopeless pursuit. You’re the holder of his well-being whether you realize it or not.” 

Skinner felt frustration welling in him at the man’s cryptic speaking, but he understood enough to know that if he didn’t follow through, Mulder would be in danger. “Damn you.” He spat, but leaned back, signifying his defeat. He lowered his chin towards the man. “I’ll have search and rescue called off in the morning.” 

The man smiled crookedly and gave him a slight nod. 

“For all anyone will know, Dana Scully is dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is an allusion to the short story, "The Minister's Black Veil". 
> 
> Sometimes I really love these outside point of views.


	21. Author's Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need help.

So, I need some ideas of little one shot type fics I can write for later in this story. It can be anything, as long as its relevant to high schoolers in their senior year. It also should take into account what has already happened, but doesn't necessarily happen. I really need you guys on this and this is your chance to get that one shippy moment you've always wanted to read between these two. Leave your ideas in the comments and I will look through them to see if any spark inspiration in me. 

There's no guarantee all ideas will be used. 

Thank you all so much!


	22. How Do I Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder is weary and hope seems lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short. I would still love some filler suggestions, anything shippy or otherwise, whether canon with the series or your own ideas! They're supposed to be mainly normal teenagers, so it doesn't have to be X File type suggestions either!

Mulder blinked as the sun poured across the fields, practically blinding him as he rubbed at his cheeks. 

The platform had done no wonders for his body and he stretched his lanky limbs, groaning at the stiffness of them. He glanced around his surroundings, forgetting for a moment where he was and why he was there. But then the past few weeks hit him like a boxer’s glove and he held his head, feeling a pounding headache coming on. He carefully climbed down, his stiff limbs protesting as he dropped back into the field. He groaned at the uncomfortable feeling of his clothes, damp from overnight dew. 

There was still no sign that anything had returned. More like anyone. 

He started his trek back towards town, his steps slow but motivated. Determined. Today was Friday. The fourth Friday since she was taken. The thoughts, the days, that passed consumed every moment of his mind, leaving him with few hours of sleep, if any. He constantly had dark eyes, was riddled with nightmares and that returning darkness that tried to claim him when Samantha was taken from him lingered over him like a desolate shadow. Scully’s disappearance only led Mulder to believe that anyone close to him was destined to suffer because of him. 

He couldn’t protect Samantha. And now he couldn’t protect Scully. 

He finally made it to the edge of the woods and crossed the road, headed on his Friday walk to the police department. The summer heat was trying to discourage him from his daily walks, but he merely wiped a hand across his sweaty brow and kept going. The AC of the station was wonderful on his skin but he didn’t give himself too much time to think about it. He didn’t deserve creature comforts. He paused at the desk but Skinner was already heading to meet him. The look on his face frightened Mulder and he felt his calm heart rate pick up in pace. “Did you find her?” He asked anxiously. 

Skinner landed a hand on Mulder’s shoulder and gave a shake of his head. While Mulder was disappointed it was a no, he still dreaded finding her. Finding her meant they found her alive or dead. He didn’t like the fifty-fifty odds because they normally weren’t in his favor. “Mulder, listen to me. We’ve called off the investigation and the search.” 

Mulder’s heart sunk into his belly, unable to believe his own thoughts over the roar of blood in his ears.”Why?” He said hoarsely. “Why would you do that?” 

Skinner placed his hands on his hips and looked Mulder in the eye, both men almost the same height with the police officer ahead by mere inches. “Mulder, there’s been nothing for weeks. We have to assume the worst-“ 

Mulder lashed out at Skinner, who seemed to have expected that and grabbed Mulder’s arm. Pulling him tightly, he redirected Mulder towards the door. “Don’t make this harder than it has to be. I’m sorry, kid, but this is how it’s gonna go.” 

Mulder gave Skinner a look of defeat, of betrayal. “No. She’s out there. I’m going to find her.” He said determinedly, not letting his voice become tearful. Instead he let anger drive him and he quickly stormed out of the station, heading for his refuge. He had to see Mrs. Scully about this. She could do something right? 

 

He arrived there hastily, having ran the entire way. He panted as he opened the door and saw Mr. Scully standing at the back door window that oversaw the backyard. “Mr. Scully,” he breathed.

The big man turned around, and Mulder felt a pit of despair open in him when he saw how distraught the man seemed to be. His eyes were sunken and he looked dead-tired. His clothes were unkempt, a trait that did not befit the normally sleek and well-dressed man. He looked exactly like Mulder felt. “Come on Mulder. I’ve been waiting for you.” He said flatly, coming forward to lead Mulder towards the door again. With a bit of confusion, Mulder followed Scully’s father towards the door and to his car. Together they got in and he backed out of the driveway, hands curling around the steering wheel as he drove towards downtown. 

“Maggie told me to make sure I bring you. There…there’s been a decision made.” The man’s voice cracked and it didn’t seem he was going to further allude to what was going on. 

Mulder took matters into his own hands and said, “The police have stopped their investigation, can't you do anything?” He pleaded with the man. 

Mr. Scully only gripped the wheel tighter and kept his eyes firmly on the road, seeming to avoid Mulder’s question. Mulder sank down in his seat, heart beating rapidly and his own hands tightly pulled into fists on his lap. They soon arrived at a small building, gray and dull. Mulder had a bad feeling in his chest, one that squeezed his lungs and froze his heart, that if it pumped too quickly it would shatter into a million pieces. Instead he held his breath as Mr. Scully led him in the back door of this building. His breath was instantly stolen from him, as he looked around at where they were. 

Headstones lined each wall, each wall that seemed ready to close in on Mulder. Mrs. Scully stood at the counter near the end of the building, her eyes sad and lips quivering as she saw them both. Mulder found his feet moving towards her without much thought, eyes trying to find some solace, some comfort. But Mrs. Scully was as lonely looking as he and he stopped at her side. 

“It’s too soon. It’s too soon, we can’t give up,” He half-whispered, half-cried. 

A man came out of the side room and set down a heavy wrapping. He lifted the top of the wrap and Mulder’s knees turned to jelly. 

Dana Katherine Scully. Loving Daughter and Friend. “The Spirit is in the Truth.” -John 5:7

Mulder turned away, tears stinging his eyes. The Scullys were the last people he believed would do this to him, would give up hope so easily. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t do it. He turned without another word to them and left the gray building despite the calls to him, begging him to come back and try to understand. There was nothing for him to understand though. He knew what this all meant. 

He was on his own now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, I would still love some suggestions from you guys as to what you'd like to see!


	23. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder finally stands up to his father and hope is briefly returned to him, only to be swept out from under his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to make chapter requests for fillers! Refer to chapter 21 for more details!

Mulder sat in his bed at home, but he couldn’t close his eyes. He kept seeing his sister, Scully, bright lights and Duane Barry. He couldn’t sleep. He couldn’t eat. He couldn’t do anything, especially if it brought comfort to himself. He deserved nothing and so gave himself nothing. He could hardly stand being home, hardly could stand doing nothing. Doing nothing was useless; he couldn’t find Scully like this. But he was so bone-weary, from the endless treks around the woods and through the fields and all over town. He shouldn’t let his weariness stop him. But it was and it was killing him. 

What was worse is that his parents are completely unsympathetic. His mother still traverses through the house like a ghost, hardly speaking, hardly replying. His father would find Mulder moving too slowly for his liking or moping in his room like he was now and get after him. He accused Mulder of looking for Scully when his sister was still out there. Mulder would feel a flash of guilt, and wondered if Scully would be like Samantha’s disappearance, gone for years upon years until only he was left to remember her. 

There was a vicious pounding on his door and Mulder got up, feeling his back ache and joints crack from laying for so long. “Quit being a little bastard and get out here!” 

Mulder sighed and knew his father had been drinking – after all, when was he not? He crossed his floor and opened the door, met by his father’s sweaty face and cold eyes. “Yeah?” Mulder said wearily, scratching the back of his neck. He was almost taller than the man now, able to easily meet his eyes and tower over him if he wanted to. 

Bill Mulder straightened up, a greasy strand of hair falling into his eyes. “You need to stop this nonsense. You think you can just slack off and screw off in the woods all day. You think Oxford will take a student obsessed with nothing but aliens? You need to grow up!” He spat, shaking Mulder by the front of his collar. 

No matter how tall he was, Mulder couldn’t bring himself to meet his furious gaze and looked away. Bravely and perhaps a bit foolishly, He muttered, “Says the couch potato boozer.” 

Bill shook Mulder some more and snarled, “Maybe it's a good thing that redheaded bitch is gone. She was a bad influence on you, boy–“ He had hardly finished his words when Mulder had hauled back and shoved his father back and into the wall in the hallway. Mulder lunged after his father and seized him by the collar. 

He was pleasantly and utterly shocked when a flicker of fear swept across his face. “Don’t you ever call her that again. Don’t you dare.” He replied, eyes narrowed in anger as he felt the rage returning, like it had with Duane Barry. But he let go of his father when the phone rang, echoing through the hallways. Leaving the stunned Bill there against the wall, Mulder picked it up. 

Just as soon as he heard what the other end had to say, he slammed it down and started downstairs for the door. Bill finally had the nerve to speak up. “Where do you think you’re going?” 

Mulder managed to call over his shoulder, “None of your damn business!” Before he slammed the door shut behind him and started at a dead run downtown. He made it to the police station within minutes and Skinner was already there waiting for him with a squad car. “Get in.” 

Mulder obeyed and the car sped away, out of their little town and towards the nearby city. They hardly spoke; Mulder wasn’t sure he could. His fingers tapped repeatedly against his thigh and he let out a few shaky breaths. He didn’t dare look at Skinner, who was stiff as a board and drove like there was lead in his foot. Finally, the hospital came into view and Mulder practically leapt out of the car once it did. 

He ran down the brightly lit hallways, eyes searching as his speed picked up. Though he wasn’t entirely sure he knew where he was going, he had to be on the right track because a nurse tried to stop him. “Sir, you can’t go in there!” 

He shoved past her and entered a hospital room, feeling a tug in his gut that it was where he was supposed to be. His gut was correct and he almost dropped to the floor in relief. There, lying in the hospital bed, was Scully. She was hooked up to all sorts of machines and wires, her breathing being prompted by some other device. He felt his breath catching in his throat as he took in the sight of her, eyes shifting only for a moment to see Mrs. Scully sitting beside her bed, looking as though she’d just been crying. 

He turned and caught sight of a male nurse. “How did she get here?” A million thoughts were running through his head, but there were too many questions with too few answers. “How did she get here?!” He repeated, voice raising. The man was uncooperative and he turned to see the nurse who had tried to stop him earlier. “Who did this to her? Who brought her here?” He screamed. 

Skinner had appeared, and was yanking Mulder out of the room, who was fighting with every ounce left in him. It wasn’t much, but he felt as if he’d regained every bit of energy he’d lost. “I swear, I’ll find who did this to her! I swear it!” 

 

It was much later when Mulder calmed down. He knew if he didn’t, he wouldn’t be allowed back inside to see her. Finally Skinner stood up from the seat beside him in the waiting room he’d dragged him to. “Do you think I could trust you not to freak out again?” He said, placing his hands on his hips as he stared Mulder down. 

Mulder nodded, eyes looking at Skinner with pleading urgency. “Yes. Please, let me see her again.” 

Skinner nodded. “Let’s go.” 

Mulder was led back into the hospital room with a sharp look from the nurse he’d yelled at earlier. He walked with his tail between his legs, ashamed of his behavior, but nonetheless angered by Scully’s sudden appearance back into their lives without any explanation. 

Mrs. Scully rose up to grasp his hand and Mr. Scully was there now. Melissa stood with her hands over Scully, a crystal necklace hanging over her stomach. Mulder gave Mrs. Scully a soft look before he moved towards Scully’s sister. She smiled as she turned towards Mulder, eyes closed. “Her soul is here. She can feel us.” 

Mulder was startled when Melissa seized his hand and pulled it until it hovered over her. “Do you feel her?” 

Mulder hasn’t seen Melissa in some time. He always guessed she was the rebellious one, perhaps more so than Scully. Scully told him she was into New Age type stuff, harmonic convergence and auras and such. Though Mulder believed in a lot of things, he couldn’t bring himself to believe in this, not right now. Not while Scully was suffering from god knows what from god knows who. 

He did try though. He tried to clear his mind and feel her there. But there was nothing. Melissa looked at him with sympathetic eyes. “Your anger and fear is blocking her out.” 

Mulder stepped away from Melissa, head hanging. “Waving my hands over her isn’t doing anything.” 

He couldn’t see her, but he could practically feel her offended stare. “Well it’s not harming anything either.” 

The door clicked open and the doctor, a man who’s name tag said Daly, entered. He was a plump older man, with a graying mustache and very little hair on top. He faced the family with regret and Mulder felt his gut twist. 

The Scullys gathered close and Mulder wondered for a moment if he should be there at all. But then Mrs. Scully reaches her hand out to him and brought him close, practically hugging him to her side. Dr. Daly began to speak in that apologetic voice, “I’m sorry to say, but Dana was unknowingly placed here without anyone knowing how or when she arrived. She’s currently in an extreme comatose state, very critical condition. She has no response to stimuli, no motor skills, no comprehensive sign that she can understand what’s happening around her. A Glasgow number that high…due to lack of medical documents prior to her arrival, I have no way of telling you how long she has been in this state or why she is in it. All I can share is that she was bathed and cleaned and all tests were performed to attempt to figure out why she is like this. There is simply nothing to go off of.” 

Mulder felt Mrs. Scully going limp next to him, her shoulders sagging with defeat. Mulder felt numb himself; what was worse? Not knowing where she was, the chance she could be alive still or having her back finally, but being told she was practically dead anyway? 

This couldn’t be happening. 

Melissa took Mulder’s hand and led him to Scully, as her parents and Daly left the room to speak in low tones outside. 

They sat there at her side for what seemed all night. Then the parents proceeded back in and Mulder looked up to them, having to drag his gaze away from Scully’s face. Mrs. Scully was crying again and Mr. Scully looked positively defeated, his giant form looking deflated and weak. Mrs. Scully’s voice wavered and trembled badly, already warning Mulder of what was to come. 

“I’m sorry…we’re taking Dana off support. Fox, Missy, the doctor has no hope for any improvement. She wouldn’t want to live like this.” 

Mulder felt as though his world was coming apart at the seams and the only thing that could save him was lying dormant in the hospital bed. He was too late. He didn’t save her and this was it. She was never coming home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much angst. I promise it gets happier soon! Thank you all for reading so far, I'm enjoying this story and never expected to take it this far! You all are so encouraging and I am forever thankful.


	24. I Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The phone rings the morning after they cut the support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and I apologize for that. There's more to come. It's so misleading on Word doc, it says four pages, but here its like one finger scroll.

Scully felt like she was in another world, unworried by anything and yet feeling so heavy, like she was being burdened with something she couldn’t see. There were many images that she saw around her, but the most frequent one was her in a boat. She was alone and it was quite a small boat, like the fishing boat her father used to take her on when she was but a toddler. 

She could see the dock straight ahead of her, the boat tied to the wooden port and pulled taut, as if the boat was threatening to pull from shore. Sometimes she could see people there, people who had a warm presence, but she couldn’t see them. Not through the fog that covered the waters. Just as she thought the fog might clear and she might see who was waiting for her there, the rope pulled and snapped with a resounding echo. She felt the boat begin to float away and though she longed to jump in the water or paddle back, she was stayed by an unseen force, destined to forever stare back at whoever was trying to reach her. 

Then the images calmed and she was left to the darkness again. 

 

Mulder sat against the wall in the hallway of the hospital. It had only just opened again for the next day and inside the room next to him, was the Scully family. Billy hadn’t bothered to show up, but Charlie was there, as well as Melissa and her parents. Mulder held his head in his hands, feeling his tears finally falling and he let go, holding his hands out as if in prayer. 

They were cutting the support. 

How could it have come to this? How could he have had his best friend, his other half back and yet, he was going to lose her forever now. The disbelief, the grief, the ache was so intense in his chest, he felt as if he could implode. Maybe he wished he could. Where would he be without her? Certainly in a much darker place. She’s kept him sane over the years, given him a place to call home, given him life. 

Now, without her, it seemed impossible to even think of going on. He couldn’t do it. He knew he couldn’t. He was only a kid. He wasn’t even 18 yet. He shouldn’t have to be dealing with this, with the disappearance of his best friend, with her imminent death. This wasn’t how things were supposed to go. 

What a damn mess. 

The Scullys exited, each one pausing as if they were going to stop and speak to the young sobbing boy outside the door. Charlie certainly wouldn’t know what to say, his own face stained with tears. Melissa tugged at her brother and they disappeared. Mr. Scully laid a hand on Mulder’s shoulder for a moment before he was gone. And Mrs. Scully…She kneeled down before him and reached out to his neck where the golden necklace that was once Scully’s hung around his neck. She held it in her hand a moment and his swollen eyes lifted to meet hers. They stared at one another a moment, a million emotions passing by. He noticed that her eyes were almost as expressive as Scully’s, giving him a million thoughts in one look. Then she let the necklace go, stroked her hand down his cheek and turned to follow her husband. 

Mulder got up after they’d disappeared to the waiting room to fill out some forms. He looked around, swiping at his tear stained cheeks before swinging open the ICU door and entered Scully’s room. He crossed the room, looking at his best friend as she lay without the machines, without the respirator. She seemed like she could be asleep and Mulder felt another excruciating pain in his chest. 

He sat down beside her bed, and took her hand in his. It was so small and surprisingly warm, and he wished more than anything that she would grip his hand back. Mulder leaned back, not letting go of her. “I know you believe you’re not ready to go…and you’ve always had the strength of your beliefs.” He paused to take a wavering breath. “I don’t know if my being here will help bring you back,” He said. “But I’m here.” 

 

A day had passed since they removed the support and she was still breathing, still living. 

Mulder and the Scullys stayed in a small hotel in the city overnight, all too afraid to travel home and not be there if. . .Mulder didn’t sleep the entire time he was there, staring up at the ceiling from his place on the couch. He was too scared. Too scared someone would call the hotel in the night. Too scared he’d seen her for the last time. It was the next morning when they were all getting refreshed to go back to the hospital when Mr. Scully’s phone rang. Mulder felt his heart stop beating as the big man answered it. His eyes lifted to meet them as he listened to the receiver before he slammed it down and ushered them out the door. 

Mulder had been prepared to sit outside the room while Scully’s family was in there, but he’d been shocked when Mrs. Scully pulled him in as well. Mulder sucked in his breath when they entered the room; there sat Scully. She looked tired and pale and half awake, but awake she was. Her family raced forward and crowded around her, leaving Mulder standing there agape and frozen to the spot. He stepped forward, almost shyly, watching her as she smiled at each of her siblings and hugged her mother and father. 

Then her eyes shifted and caught sight of him. A different kind of smile crossed her face, one that said a million things in that way that only she could. He crossed the room to her side, sitting down on the bed beside her. She reached for his hand automatically. “Mulder,” She whispered and he closed his eyes, hanging his head. He felt her pulling her closer and he lifted his eyes, even if only barely. She shifted her hand to his cheek and he could feel her thumb stroking his skin there. Her skin was warm, skin soft. He couldn’t believe she was here. She was alive. He couldn’t help the bitterness in the back of his throat though, knowing that he could have stopped this from ever happening if he’d just been able to stop Duane Barry. He was certain it was his own fault somehow. 

“Scully,” He murmured back, voice full of guilt, lifting a hand to grip hers at his cheek. She shook her head at him. 

“Don’t.” 

He met her eyes a moment longer before remembering something and letting go of her hand briefly to unlatch the chain around his neck. He lifted up the cross and dropped it in her hand. “I held onto this for you.” 

Her smile was small but so bright. “Mulder,” She said, pausing to think. “I had the strength of your beliefs.” 

Before Mulder could think about that, before he could remember his own words to her while she was unconscious, Charlie gave his shoulder a playful shove. “Hey, make room for all of us, would ya?” He laughed, bouncing down on the bed next to Mulder and Scully. The family chatted together, laughing and smiling. Mulder didn’t say much, as they rejoiced in the fact that their daughter was back and alive and okay. The doctor told them that they planned on holding Scully overnight but they didn’t have any reason to keep her past that. He said she was healthy as a horse. 

Skinner stopped by later that day to check in and seemed genuinely pleased that Scully was going to be okay. Mulder agreed heartily and Mr. Scully had left the room to talk with the police officer. Mrs. Scully had gone to get some coffee. Melissa and Charlie left for home, both tired and lacking any more clothes to stay the night. Mulder had more fully pulled himself into the bed, lying alongside Scully as she flicked through channels on the tv. “Go back one,” He told her. 

Scully gave him a look, raising a brow. “I’m not watching Ancient Aliens.” 

Mulder stuck out his bottom lip at her. “Scullyyy.” He pleaded. She mercilessly kept plowing through channels, not even giving it a chance. 

She stopped for a moment when she came to the Titanic, the image of Jack in the water and Rose laying on the door on tv, otherwise one of the most iconic scenes of the movie. “I didn’t know you liked chick flicks, Scully,” He commented, eyes peering at her sideways. 

She smiled softly and turned to look at him. “This isn’t a chick flick Mulder.” 

Mulder scoffed. “Please. The only action in the whole movie is when the boat sinks.” 

“Mulder, those people froze to death. What if we were in a situation like that?” 

“Well, I would save you.” 

“Would you now? I feel like I’d be the one saving you. You’d probably end up frozen and I’d have to hug you until you weren’t frozen anymore.” 

“But I’d only be frozen because I saved you first.” 

As they bickered, the movie eventually came to an end and both were silenced as Celine Dion began to sing the theme of the movie. “Near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on.” 

Mulder sobered a bit, watching the credits roll by as the woman’s powerful voice sang full of emotion. He looked over at Scully, connecting immediately with the words of the song. “Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime, and never let go till we’re gone.” 

Scully’s hand crept into his and he turned on his side, as she curled up against him. Her head rested on his chest, her hand coming up to rest on his heart. He felt her breathing even out and she was quickly asleep. As he watched the credits roll and the song start to come to a soft end, he found himself being lulled to sleep as well, knowing that Scully was safely resting in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful suggestions so far! I have a bunch of plans whirling about in my head right now and I can't wait to try and incorporate some of your ideas into this story! Keep suggesting and thank you for reading!


	25. August Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully needs to make sense of some things and no one understands that better than Mulder. It seems makes sense to both of them that they need the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will warn any younger viewers, it's not extremely mature content here, but it does get more heated than it has been the entirety of the story. I'm not sure how far I'll take these two openly, or if I will just end up hinting at any more particular behavior, but I decided it was time. They're both hormonal teens who love each other, so I took it a step further. But seriously, it's nothing too obvious.

It was less than a week and things hadn’t yet gone back to normal. Scully wasn’t quite sure what she was supposed to feel being back home among her family and enjoying summer life. She’d been missing for weeks according to them, but it felt to her as if she’d been with Duane Barry just a couple days ago. All she could recall when prompted by the police was an intense bright light and then nothing. 

She hated feeling like she was supposed to know something, like she was supposed to remember. She wanted to remember, but then a small part of her would ask if she truly did want to. What had happened to her? Who took her? The doctor told her she was healthy, but that was then. What had been done to her in the days that had passed? She was left with more questions than answers and being around her family didn’t help at all. All they did was look at her with worried eyes, like she was going to break or disappear again. 

It was becoming very tiring, very fast. And it had only been five days. But the worst part was their new request for her to stay close to home during the day. 

The day immediately following her release from the hospital, Scully had wanted to go to the tree fort, wishing to see the place where she had been taken by Duane Barry. The place where she’d been able to remove her necklace in hopes Mulder might find it. Mulder had agreed to go with her and try to answer any questions best he could, but before she could leave, her parents had practically cornered her. 

“Where are you going?”

She told them. 

“We preferred you stayed home for a while. Or at least close by.”

She explained that Mulder was going. 

“Why don’t you have him over? We can all have dinner tonight.”

Scully had given up, knowing that with each of her rebuttals they would only find one more way to deflect it. So, this week thus far, Mulder had been coming to her house and they’d quietly sit in her room and talk. Sometimes it was about nothing, little inconsequential things, but sometimes they talked about the elephant in the room. She would try to make sense of how long she’d been gone. Though she asked him what he did while she was gone, he often avoided the question. It didn’t matter to her though. She could see what he went through everytime she looked into his eyes. She knew what he went through because she'd been at his side when he'd told her about his sister's abduction. She knew that with anything bad that could ever happen, Mulder could find a way to blame himself for it. She hated the thought that he probably did so now for what happened to her. 

It was Saturday now, almost two weeks later and Scully was lounging on her hammock again, eyes focused on the sky, the passing clouds as the soft heat of August surrounded her. Her mother had asked her to go shopping for groceries with her tonight, but Scully had refused. She just felt strangely, like she wasn’t herself, the person she was before this all happened. She hoped she returned before her senior year started. She could tell her family didn’t quite know how to talk to her since her mood had changed. She was grateful to Mulder in that subject; he’d been extraordinarily patient with her and never pushed her. There was never another time than right now that she wished she could be anywhere other than her home. It was a terrible way to think, but she felt as if being around her family was only lending to her moods. 

She needed a distraction. She needed out. 

And just like a saving grace, the fence gate clicked and Mulder walked through, wearing a gray t-shirt and a few pieces of his hair bouncing in that space between his eyebrows. She tilted her head to watch him cross to her, a smile crossing her face as she noticed again how handsome he was. He stopped beside the hammock and captured her hand in his. “Hey there,” he said, pulling her hand to his lips and kissing her knuckles, her fingertips. 

She watched him with sharp eyes, not bothering to shift over. She wasn’t staying there. She couldn’t be a prisoner in her own home. “Mulder, I need to go somewhere. I need to get out of this house.”

Instead of protesting or denying her request, he gently pulled her out of the hammock and asked, “How much time do we have?”

 

He took her down the road towards their trail to the fort, both racing through the woods. Scully made sure to watch her step; the last thing she needed was to sprain her ankle again. They made it to the meadow, the apple tree same as ever, their platform still there. Scully walked forward on her own, feeling Mulder’s comforting presence behind her. She stopped at the base of the tree, taking in the sight. When Duane brought her here, she’d seen the field at a different angle, slung over his shoulder as she dropped her necklace from her clenched hand. 

She sat down in the grass and picked at the green strands, eyes watching the field as if something would be revealed to her there. But there was nothing but silence. Mulder came to sit beside her, his knees touching hers. He crossed his arms around his legs, chewing on a piece of grass. “I know what you believe happened to me, Mulder. What happened to your sister. But Mulder. . .I can’t make any sense of it. It’s like I’m missing a part of me.” She could feel his eyes on her, but she didn’t turn to look at him, afraid she might see pity there. “I know what you’ve felt for so long. I know what it’s like to be left with so many questions and no answers in sight. I’ll never know what happened to me, what was done to me. I can’t ever get that time back.”

Mulder’s hand came to rest on her back, a comforting and grounding presence. “I believe the truth is in you Scully. You may not know it now, but I believe one day you might remember. Maybe one day you will know. Or maybe it’s better off never knowing. All I can say is I’ve never been happier to have you here now.” His voice was so honest that Scully had to look at him. His green gaze was searing, passionate, loving. She leaned against his shoulder and smiled, feeling a bit better than she had been. 

“Mulder, this isn’t what we came out here to do,” she said with a mischievous smile. 

He returned the sly smile and took her by the hand. “Come on. This way.”

He led her through the forest, hands entwined as they finally reached a skinny river, a large stretch of a deep and still water before them. Some rocks yawned over the water, like large sentinels. Scully felt a burst of spontaneity and started to remove her shoes. Next to her, Mulder was taking off his shirt and jeans, leaving him in his boxers. She snuck a few looks at him; she hadn’t really ever noticed just how handsome her best friend was physically. She’d never imagined him as much of a workout buff, but he did have a natural swimmer’s body. The plane of his back was long and tan, his shoulders broad and arms muscular. When he turned around to face her, she tried not to stare at his toned chest and abdomen, tried not to let her eyes wander too much further past the v-lines on either side of his navel. He seemed to catch her admiring anyway and gave her a cheeky grin. She looked away, but she was never one to regret much. 

He’d known exactly what she’d needed when she told him she needed to get away. She needed to feel in control of her life and a little bit of rebellious behavior was exactly it. Soon both of them were down to their underwear and Mulder was the first to dive from the top of a boulder, splashing down into the river. He shook his mop of hair, leaving it spiked up on his head, a few thick strands hanging in his eyes. He waved his hand, treading water. “Come on, the water is fine, Scully!”

She smirked and climbed up to the top of the rocks, standing proudly in just her bra and underwear. She noticed that Mulder had looked away like the gentleman he was, but maybe this time she didn’t want him to. After all, she did just let herself quietly take the sight of him in. She took a flying leap down into the water and gasped underwater at the sudden cool touch to her exposed skin. She swam over to Mulder, who was keeping his eyes on her face. She laughed at him, resting her hands on his shoulders, both using their legs to tread in the river water that was lazily shifting around them. 

“Mulder,” she whispered. “I can’t touch here.”

Mulder’s smile was brilliant, as if someone had placed the sun in his eyes. “Neither can I. Do you trust me?”

Scully watched his hazel eyes, his grin contagious. “With my life.”

He immediately started to move, pulling her around in circles in the deep section of the river. She threw back her head and laughed and his giddiness mixed with hers. A couple times he would tell her with his eyes that he was letting go, only for her to swim back to him again in the deep section of the river, clinging to him just for the sake of feeling his heart beat under the palm of her hand. When it was clear Mulder was touching, Scully tested to see if she could touch also by stretching out her foot. Her toes dove into nothingness and she recalled their extreme height difference. She wrapped her legs around his hips instead, her knees gripping just below his ribcage. He held her close, but careful about where their bodies touched despite her legs. But then she kissed him, long and deep, and all hope for modesty was gone. She was pressed against him as he pulled her closer, the water splashing as it made way for them. Her hand came up to cup the back of his head and the other slung around his neck. His hands held her up against him, his mouth caressing her lips and her chin and her jaw line, perhaps even creeping once or twice to her neck. She returned the kisses with equal fervor, even become brave enough once or twice to nibble on that bottom lip of his. When she tugged his hair, he groaned low in his throat and she let out a soft and amused exhale of air against his lips. 

She wasn’t used to this kind of love between them. They’d always managed to be fairly innocent in their relationship, but she could only guess what losing her for what seemed like for good would do to a kid like Mulder. She couldn’t imagine the relief, the love, the need in him to be sure that she was there, she was real. He had needed this just as much as she did. Though she loved the innocent and compassionate Mulder, she looked forward to whatever this would bring as well. 

It was when her hands trailed down his shoulders to his abdomen that Mulder finally drew back and Scully stopped teasing that bottom lip of his. She admired what she’d done to it, red and swollen, his breaths coming in ragged but soft. He was still smiling, but his eyes betrayed him: he was anxious overall, but she could see the longing in his hazel eyes. She only could recognize it because it reflected her own. Both their arousal was clear and their fear and hesitance was mutual.

“We should go back now, Scully.” He murmured, putting her back at arm’s length. She missed the comfort of his body against hers, but he was right. There was more to this than what he had said, all hidden in the depths of his eyes. It was a silent communication between them and he was loud and clear. 

Not yet. 

Scully understood him and replied with her eyes, swimming to where she could reach and giving him the privacy of coming out of the water without her eyes on him this time.

Not like this. 

She got dressed and by the time she’d donned her clothes, he was back in that gray shirt and his jeans. Both their clothes were now damp with river water, but neither of them seemed to care very much. His hands found hers and instantly intertwined, his large hand practically enveloping hers completely. Together, they headed for her house, both eager to change and beat her parents home. 

Luckily, Mrs. Scully was late coming home and they managed to get some new clothes. Together they curled up on the couch. Scully was feeling much better, knowing it was thanks to her partner in crime. Maybe she didn’t know some things right now and that was okay. Mulder had gone years without ever knowing what happened to his sister. Now, she could only be grateful, she realized, being held there in his arms as they sleepily watched tv. She was never more glad in that moment that she had awoken, because she was certain that if she hadn’t, Mulder certainly wouldn’t have waited around to join her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? Not super bad right? Like I said, I don't know if it will get any further than that, as I've never written anything in any capacity close to smut. Though if I did, I would give you all plenty of warning leading up to it. This was just more of a grounding chapter for the both of them. 
> 
> Don't forget to make suggestions! I always love those and I will most likely respond to any concepts or ideas you bring forth! Comments are lovely too. Have a wonderful day!


	26. Casey's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder and Scully finally get around to earning some money.

After their adventure to the river, Scully found she wasn’t quite as restless as she’d been before. Her parents had started to let up anyway as school was rapidly approaching. They’d gone shopping for new clothes and Mulder had gone with them as well. But it was when her and Mulder had gone to a few stores on their own that they both realized that it well past time that they got jobs. They had planned on doing so once summer started, but that had been nixed when Scully had been taken. And Mulder was a single-minded guy; he couldn’t have possibly focused on a job when she was missing. 

But now, with a mere few weeks before school started, both of them decided it was about time to get a job and earn some money, much as they wanted to continue to spend lazy days in the hammock or in the field. 

They were lucky enough to earn two jobs at the same place, a small diner called Casey’s on main street, not very far from the school. They both worked out deals to continue working once school started. Their manager, a man oddly named Lou, was loud and teased a bit, but he meant well and was very generous in letting them both work there. Pay was a little less than they hoped, but he already had a few other workers and they needed flexible week hours. Besides, Scully was fine with it because it meant that she still got to be with Mulder. 

They’d gone in one Saturday afternoon to learn the ropes and they started Monday morning, the second Monday before they started their senior year. Scully did waitressing work, while Mulder was assigned to dishes, a duty he instantly told her he loathed after their first day. She had versely told him to suck it up. 

It was the last Friday now before school, which started on the following Wednesday and it was almost nine o’clock. It was cleanup time, Mulder’s favorite time of the day because it meant they could take home any leftover burgers or fries. Scully discovered on only the second day of work that Mulder “cleaned” out the milkshake machine by making himself one. She couldn’t fully complain because she got to share it with him later. 

“Hey, I’m letting you two close up tonight. Freddie already went home and I don’t feel like hanging around. You two are young still,” Lou said as he gathered his lunch pail and his jacket. He moved towards the front door as Scully wiped down some tables, his belly swinging as he lifted his arms to stuff into his too small jacket. He pointed a fat finger at her. “No doin’ the wild thing on my counters.”

Scully rolled her eyes and Mulder chose that moment to peer through the cook’s window. “Nah Lou, we saved that for the hood of your car during our break.”

Lou, for some weird reason, always enjoyed Mulder’s jokes, innuendos, and wisecracks. While they normally left Scully exasperated, Mulder rejoiced in the attention he received. Lou let out a loud guffaw and waved his hand at them both. “Night, kids.”

Mulder let out a goodnight and Scully returned to her focus on the shiny table tops, scrubbing roughly at a particularly stubborn patch of dried ketchup. It was funny, to anyone else she was sure, that Lou allowed them to lock up his restaurant. But the man seemed to trust them, even took a fondness to them. Maybe it was because they proved reliable. Maybe even despite Mulder’s complaints, they were hard workers. There was a clang in the kitchen and she could hear Mulder lifting his voice from back in the kitchen as he spoke to her. “Little bit of elbow grease, Scully,” He said in a singsong voice. It was shortly followed by him whistling the tune to “Heigh-Ho”. 

There was a bit of crashing followed by a sizzle and Scully paused when a tasty smell met her nose. She raised a brow and grabbing her wet rag, she crossed around behind the counter and peered through the kitchen window. “Mulder, what are you doing?” 

Mulder’s face came up suddenly through the window and stole a swift kiss from her. “Making dinner.” 

“Dinner? Mulder, we’re supposed to be closing.” She said, glancing at the clock on the back wall. 9:03. “Freddie is going to kill you if he knows you’re using his stove.”

Mulder flipped a burger on the flat surface and threw the spatula in the air like he was going to do a trick. He almost dropped it and a snicker erupted from her. “Come on Scully, they don’t care. It’s Friday, let go a little.” He teased. She rolled her eyes again, something she feels like she does every ten minutes and began to wipe down at the counter behind her. 

“Just don’t make a huge mess back there, because I feel like I’m the one who will have to clean it.” She compromised, finishing the counter and tossing the dirty, wet rag at the back at his head. He pulled it off his head and tossed it at the back sink, while flipping the burgers with a hiss of the stove. 

It was only minutes later when their burgers were finished. Mulder set a table for the both of them, pulling out her chair and pushing it back in when she sat down. She couldn’t help a giddy smile and wondered briefly what Lou would think of all this. The thought just as quickly flew from her head as Mulder set down some greasy, slightly charred burgers and she reached for the ketchup and mustard. “Mulder, we should have called my mother. She’ll be expecting us back.” 

Mulder sat down across from her and wrinkled his nose. “We will be fine. Besides, I have my dad’s old truck now and we don’t have to walk anymore.” 

He was right she supposed. Mulder’s Dad had bought a new truck in the past few days and gave Mulder the rights to his truck, which her best friend had been using every chance he got. Since Scully’s parents had been slowly cutting the umbilical cord, they would go for long drives to nowhere and watch the stars. Sometimes she could even convince him to let her take Queequeg, who adored sticking his head out the window. Her parents didn't mind too much; so long as she was back by 11, it was always alright. 

She instead lifted the burger and began to eat hungrily. Mulder did the same across from her and while he was focused on his food, she lifted her eyes subtly to take in the sight of him. His hair was mussed, clothes rumpled and he ate like he’d not seen food in years. Though he always ate like that, she thought with amusement. Though he was messy, he was still extremely attractive to her. She could only imagine what she herself looked like, with fly-aways and tired eyes. 

He caught her looking at him and a sly smile crossed his face. He grabbed a napkin, leaned over and slowly wiped some ketchup from the corner of her lips. The look on his face told her she didn’t look at scummy as she felt. 

After dinner, they found themselves washing the last of the dishes. Scully had her hand sweeping across her own dirty plate when bubbles suddenly blocked her vision. She lifted water-wrinkled fingers to wipe the suds away and took the drying towel, twisting it up for a snap against Mulder’s thigh. He yelped with mock pain and ran from her, dodging around metallic counter tops. She couldn’t stop him from grabbing another towel and mimicking her makeshift whip, catching her on the hip with it. She squealed and dodged out of the way when he dove for her. 

He pursued her around the kitchen before he finally caught her around the waist, tickling her sides and tucking his face into the crook between her shoulder and neck. 

When the clock turned to 10:30, she managed to convince him they needed to hurry up. They successfully managed to finish and close up by 10:45 and with his arm around her shoulders, they headed out the door to his truck. He opened the door for her like a gentleman and she climbed in, feeling small in the jacket he’d placed around her shoulders. Yeah, she could take care of herself. But that didn’t mean she didn’t love when he took care of her. 

The truck started up with a low purr and he started for her house, eyes focused on the road but his right hand entwined with hers on the center console. “Quite the Friday night, Scully. Too bad we,” he cleared his throat dramatically. “Excuse me, you, have curfew.”

She squeezed his hand at his jibe and leaned forward, catching a glimpse of the stars shining down. A few short moments of silence followed and Scully’s mind wandered, mostly to the upcoming school year. Did their classmates know of her disappearance? They had to of, right? Nothing much happened in this little town and the fact that one of their own teenagers had been stolen from them with no clues as to where she was had to of caused a bit of gossip. Especially since it happened once before. She could only imagine the repercussions that Mulder would face from other students. Having two people in his life be taken had to have a toll on his already unstable reputation. 

What about Alex? Would Krycek finally be back at school? After he’d been shot in the elbow by Duane, he’d been rushed to the hospital and though the doctors had done their best to keep the lower half of his arm salvageable, infection caught and he’d lost his entire forearm. The last she’d heard about him was that he was doing therapy to get used to the fact that he was missing part of a limb now, but no one had any idea if he would be returning to school. 

She was pulled from her thoughts when Mulder pulled his truck up into her driveway, the gravel popping under the worn tires. “Thanks Mulder.”

She was about to get out, but paused. She could feel him watching her, his hand still holding hers. She turned to look at him and he seemed to understand. He let her go and reached in the back, grabbing the two sleeping bags there. She grabbed the pillows and together they both went around to the bed of the truck. Mulder laid out the sleeping bags and they climbed in, resting the pillows under their heads. Mulder’s side was warm against her and his arm snaked around behind her neck. 

“Do you ever think about this life Scully,” Mulder murmured to her, his breath warm against the shell of her ear. She shivered and he mistook it for the cold, pulling her close to him under the sleeping bags. “How many different lives we might be leading if we made different choices? There’s no way we could ever know.”

Scully listened quietly, head tilted as she watched the stars. She pondered her answer a moment, feeling more and more tired by each moment as she warmly tucked against his side. “Well what if there was only ever one right choice, Mulder? And there were. . . signs to pay attention to.”

She could practically hear the gears whirring in Mulder’s head, his head moving as he spoke, but she was falling asleep, her eyes closing as she leaned her head onto his shoulder and partially listened to his words, but mostly listened to the beat of his heart. “And all those right choices led to this very moment and. . .and any wrong turns, we wouldn’t be sitting here. That says a lot Scully. A lot, a lot. Probably more than we should be getting into at so late an hour-”

Mulder turned then and see that she was asleep, eyes closed and breath coming steadily as she slept on his chest. He smiled softly and pull the sleeping bag more closely around her. He turned on his side and held her close making sure she was warm and safe enclosed in his arms. His own eyes began to slide shut and he sighed in contentment. The last thought he had was that no matter what choices were made, he was damn glad that their lives had led to this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name of the diner is a reference to the bar that Mulder was in in FTF. Lou is purely made up, as is the cook Freddie. Also, please don't forget to let me know how I'm doing, some nice thoughts, or filler chapter ideas! I love hearing what you'd like to read!


	27. I Was Jack (You Were Diane)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two American kids growing up in the heartland. Bill makes a return and almost ruins the summer song.

School had started quickly and showed no signs of slowing down. They were well into September already, both now getting the hang of balancing school, work, homework, and their time together. Getting places was easier now because of Mulder’s truck. They worked on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, usually till closing time. Their homework was done on their breaks and Lou was usually pretty forgiving towards his favorite employees. 

To Scully, Mulder could tell it was nerve-wracking to be back in school. She’d confided in him about being worried to see what people thought of her whole abduction and the way the rumors must’ve spread through town. But though there were always disapproving looks and whispers about the both of them, there didn’t seem to be any more than in previous years. 

Krycek had returned to school, wearing a prosthetic and more bitter than ever. He’d avoided both of them for the entirety that they’d been in school so far and Scully was grateful for that. 

Mulder chewed on some sunflower seeds as he drove down the road, turning the wheel slightly only when he aimed to avoid potholes. Scully was in his passenger seat, her arm hanging out the window and sunglasses resting on the high arch of her nose. It was Saturday and they were on their way to a barbecue and campout just outside town, one hosted by the Scullys. Mulder and Scully had taken the morning shift to make up for what time they missed the day before. Friday they’d taken off the night to go to the first football game. Mulder didn’t particularly like the football players, but he couldn’t resist a good ball game of any kind. And Scully couldn’t resist a Friday night off with him, so to the football game she went. 

Now, they traveled to a campground about twenty minutes in the direction of the sticks, surrounded by pines, oaks, and the great outdoors. He had Elvis playing on the radio, a CD he found as a much loved purchase that made Scully roll her eyes. Though he once caught her singing quietly along to “Can’t Help Falling In Love”, something he avoided teasing her on because he loved listening to her off-key voice mimicking the deep pipes of The King. 

Mulder tapped the wheel as “Blue Suede Shoes” came on and his head bobbed slightly. “Scully, is your brother going to be there?”

Scully lifted the hand that was out the window to adjust her glasses. “Mulder when is Charlie not with my parents?”

Mulder tapped the wheel again, shifting his position in his seat as he rounded a corner. Once they were back on a straightaway, he reached over and captured her free hand with his. “Not that brother, Scully, Charlie is the one who likes me,” He said to her with a snort. “Bill.”

Scully was quiet and Mulder looked over at her. Her tongue was running along her lips, as if pondering an answer. He should be upset on what that meant, but her tongue was awfully distracting to him. “Scully? Bill? Tall brother of yours, usually likes to threaten bodily harm to me?”

Scully sighed and finally stopped teasing her lips with her tongue. “Yes, I believe he will be there. But we can just eat and go to the lake or sit around the fire. We don’t have to be around him. Besides, I’m not exactly on good terms with him right now either.” She played with his fingers on the center console, her thumb stroking across his knuckles. 

Mulder made sure to focus his eyes on the road as they drew nearer to the campgrounds, the old wooden sign signifying his turn ahead. “Why’s that?” He knew Bill often got on her nerves because of his aversion to Mulder, but he’d always seen the siblings as close. 

Scully kept her eyes straight ahead as they drove down the gravel road. “He wasn’t there for me.”

Mulder had known that answer the moment before she said it and pursed his lips, thinking it over. She was right, Bill hadn’t come home to see her. Not when she was in a coma, not when life support was removed and not when she woke up. Not even after she came home did he come to visit. She spoke to him on the phone, but this little weekend camping trip would be the first she had seen of him for a while. He felt badly about it; though he didn’t like Bill, he was sad that Scully didn’t get the older brother she deserved. He could only hope he had been a better big brother while Samantha had been around. He felt a twinge of guilt at the thought of her and suddenly wondered if Bill was so distant because of him. He was a walking magnet for bad luck and Scully always seemed to take the brunt of it. 

Scully’s hand released from his and slid across his shoulders, soothing and soft. “It’s alright Mulder. Billy and I have never been close. He’s my brother and I love him, but only what’s required between a brother and a sister.” She said that truthfully and Mulder still felt sorry for her. She of all people didn’t deserve that. 

Mulder drove through the campground, eyes searching for the pavilion near the campsite that Mr. Scully had rented. There were quite a few cars parked ahead under a couple spruces, the pavilion resting in the shade and he parked his truck a little distance away to make room for others. He turned off the ignition and looked at Scully, who was unbuckling. “Let’s hope Bill is a happy camper then,” he said with as much amusement as he could muster. 

They grabbed their backpacks with their clothes for the night, knowing their sleeping bags were already with Scully’s parents. Treading across the needles and the grass, Mulder let Scully take the lead; after all, this was a family picnic. And he had only really met a few of her family members when they’d been much younger and truth be told, he couldn’t forget any of them because of his picturesque memory. However, he really did have selective memory and he'd forced most of it out since it had been atrocious. Except her one aunt. His poor pinched cheeks could never forget. There were a few cousins he remembered too, but they’d always been extremely annoying and Mulder and Scully had always ended up shooting their water guns at them too. 

They approached the small family gathering, Scully calling out a greeting as she drew near. Her aunt rushed to her and Mulder’s eidetic memory recalled her name from memories he’d shoved into the back of his mind. Aunt Lydia. The plump woman scooped up Scully like she was a toothpick and shook her side to side before placing her back on the ground. Then to Mulder’s great discomfort, she turned her attention to him. She let out several aunt-like noises and reached for his cheeks, pinching unmercilessly. “Oh you’ve gotten so big, Fox! And so handsome! I could just eat you!” 

Mulder tried not to squirm under her hands as she pinched and squeezed and coddled. He looked over her shoulder as she hugged his face to her large breasts, trying not to wince at the smell of soap and denture cream, and could see Scully smirking at him. She gave him a quirk of an eyebrow and a little wave and he gave her a fake pouty lip. 

Eventually Lydia let go of Mulder as Charlie caught her attention and he quickly scurried after his best friend. “Feel free to jump in anytime,” He said in a low tone to her. “I thought she would’ve started giving me those red stained kisses soon.”

Immediately after the aunt, the cousins came over. Both girls, Ada and Evelyn he recalled, had grown up quite a bit, wearing low cut v-necks and very short shorts. They both looked at Mulder flirtatiously. He thought they couldn't get any less appealing when they were kids; he was wrong. Ada flipped her blonde hair and gave Scully a look. "This can't be that friend of yours. He used to be so nerdy."

Evelyn blew a bubble in her bubblegum and nodded, a hand coming out to ruffle Mulder's hair. "Yeah, why didn't you tell us he got hot?"

Scully arched a brow, but Mulder knew she couldn't be mad. He snaked an arm subtly around her waist and smiled broadly as Scully leaned against his shoulder. "She probably just wanted to keep me to herself."

Scully coughed. "And I know he's not into superficial bimbos," She replied snarkily, before leading Mulder away. The girls glared after them, but they didn't follow, to Mulder's relief. "I can't take you anywhere, Mulder."

Scully walked to the pavilion and sat down on a bench, one leg on either side as she straddled the seat. He sat down the same way, but facing her. “You know, you were still cute when you were nerdy” she teased coyly. 

Mulder leaned forward, aiming to tickle her, but she caught on and leapt up and away, heading for her father at the grill and leaning down to scratch at Queequeg’s ears, who was tied to a stake and yipping fiercely. She cast him back a seething smile and he returned it. While she spoke with her father, Mulder glanced around, hazel eyes taking on everything and documenting it like he normally did. It always amazed him, the ways families felt the need to reassure each other they were still around by gathering like this. His family had never met up or cooked hamburgers or rented a cottage on the lake and set up a picnic under a pavilion. He wasn’t even sure he knew most of his cousins or uncles or great Aunt Lydias. 

He smiled softly to himself, realizing that even if his own family had failed him in some way - or maybe he failed them - this felt like home. His eyes fell on the redhead laughing at something her father said and felt a rush of affection. 

Maybe more accurately, she felt like home. 

A hand was on his shoulder and Mrs. Scully had sat down beside him, eyes soft and holding a fondness for him that he could never understand. “Thank you for bringing Dana. We had to leave early to set up and I knew she wouldn’t want to get up so early after that late football game.” 

Mulder gave her a shy nod, a little smile spreading across his face. “It’s no problem, Mrs. Scully.” He assured her, placing a hand on hers where it rested on his shoulder. He stood up and swung his other leg over the bench. “Now, was that really the famous Mrs. Scully mac n’ cheese I saw over there?” 

She smiled brightly and wrapped an arm around the crook of his elbow, pulling him to the food table. “I made it just for you, Fox. You two have all you want, everyone here has eaten.” 

She left his side and Mulder watched her go off and speak with Lydia and a man Mulder recalled as the aunt’s husband, Greg. He loved that woman, loved her like a mother. He loved his own mother. But it was like Scully said earlier about Bill. He loved his true mother with what was required of him. To him, Mrs. Scully had always been more of a mom to him than his biological mother. 

The same went for his own father and Mr. Scully. 

Mulder had proceeded to take upon Mrs. Scully’s suggestion and filled his plate, adding a couple spoonfuls of mac, a cheeseburger, some chips, dip, some veggies. It was a pic-a-nic smorgasbord and he was running on empty. He sat down in the shade at a picnic table and cast his eyes out towards where he knew the lake rested, the trees thinning past the campers as the dirt road wove down the slight decline to the lakeshore. 

It was a very few short moments before Scully joined him with her modest helping of mac n’ cheese and a few vegetables. He scoffed. “That wouldn’t feed Yogi Bear, Scully. We’re supposed to be camping. Camping is for relaxing and overeating.” He patted his stomach, before spooning a mouthful of pasta into his mouth. 

Scully leaned over and pulled on his cheeks in a similar fashion to Lydia's. “Nothing wrong with eating healthily Mulder.” 

Mulder pulled away from her pinches and was about to reply when a huge truck pulled up just ahead of his, towering over it by a good few inches. The engine roared for a moment before purring to a halt and Mulder watched as big brother Scully exited the impressive vehicle. Mulder wasn’t surprised by the show and attention he’d drawn to himself, but he was surprised when he crossed around to the passenger side to help out a dainty blonde woman. 

“Who’s that?” He murmured to Scully through a mouthful of cheese. 

Her eyebrow quirked and her look told him she hadn’t the faintest clue. They both watched as the family greeted them, embracing both as they were introduced. It wasn’t long before Bill spotted both of them and tugged the blonde along and over to them. 

It was to Mulder’s shock that Bill reached out a hand and ruffled Mulder’s hair. “Tara, this is my kid sister Dana and her friend Fox Mulder.” 

Mulder recoiled, afraid that Bill might hit him once he realized who he was acting so . . .weirdly to. But he didn’t pull back and he had a big smile on his face. Tara held out her hand to Scully and Mulder, who both shook it politely. “I’m Tara, Billy’s girlfriend.” She didn’t add on a “I’ve heard so much about you” or a “I’ve been dying to meet you” so Mulder could only assume that Scully’s brother was trying to behave for the sake of the pretty woman he brought along. 

Which led him him further to believe she didn’t know how big of an ass she was attracted to. 

“Fox and Dana have been friends ever since they were little kids,” Bill explained. Mulder lowered his head and looked at his hands and Scully could only stare at her brother and his presumed girlfriend with as much politeness as he knew she could muster. Bill reached out and slapped Mulder roughly on the back, provoking a ragged cough from him. “This kid has some wild stories he could tell you. His sister went missing years ago, he thinks she’s been abducted by little green men.” 

Tara’s eyes flicked to Mulder and he felt the heat building in his ears as Bill so fluently brought up his past. “Aliens?” She guessed oh so inquisitively. Mulder was starting to realize why she was able to stand Bill; she gave off an air of . . .airheadedness. 

“Little gray men, actually,” Scully piped up from behind Mulder and he reached around behind his back to grip her hand, thanking her. 

Tara’s eyes widened even further. “You really believe that? How do you know?” 

Before Mulder could even begin to think how to broach that subject, Bill cut in. “It’s something else, just at the beginning of the summer, my little sister was taken right from our living room. Doesn’t remember a damned thing, right Dana? Crazy how the same thing can happen to one person twice. Guess that saying ‘bout lightning isn’t always true, huh Fox?” 

The combination of the slight bite in Bill’s words and the shaken gaze of Tara looking at him finally pushed Mulder. He got up and picked his plate up with it. “Always a pleasure, Billy,” He said, wishing to place some much needed snide remarks within his sentences, but he withheld, remembering how trusting Mrs. Scully had been of him earlier. They didn’t deserve any trouble on his own end. 

Scully got up and followed, without saying a word to her brother, and followed Mulder to the trash can. Mulder didn’t miss the comment behind his back, “Damn spooky loser.” 

Swallowing his guilt and rage, Mulder turned to Scully, mouth opening like he might say something, but instead he waved a hand and started off down the dirt road, headed for the lake. He didn’t bother to check if his shadow was after him; he didn’t want her to think that just because he went somewhere that she would have to follow like some kind of puppy. He made it all the way down to the lake edge, careful to sit a good distance away from some fishermen on some large rocks that partially were hidden beneath the water. He removed his shoes and placed his feet in the cool water, crossed his arms over his knees and looked out across the lake to the other side. 

Birds chirped around him and a frog croaked. One of the fishermen down the way let out a strangled curse as a fish took his line. So focused on the sounds and sights around him, Mulder almost missed the sound of Scully calling to him from the road. He turned to see her running down the gravel, a rolled up sweatshirt firmly in her grip, before hopping up onto the rock he lounged on and sitting down beside him. Her hand came to hold his arm, like it did when she knew he was upset and she used the other arm to lay down her sweatshirt - one he suddenly realized was his and he wasn’t quite sure how she managed to get it. 

“You know Mulder, I wouldn’t mind if one day you brought him down a peg,” She murmured with amusement, her toes reaching for the water, but she was too short. 

Mulder reacted to her words with a grin, but it faded after a brief moment. “I couldn’t do that, Scully. No matter how much I might want to sometimes.” 

Scully nodded slightly, seeming to understand. He was overcome again by another rush of affection; Scully always understood, and if she didn’t, she did her best. It was then he realized she was reaching down behind the rock and was pulling up two glass bottles from the sweatshirt. Mulder looked up at her with shock; he always knew she liked to be rebellious now and then, but he’d never expected Straight A, law abider Dana Scully to steal her family’s beers and offer one to him. She raised a brow and gave him a coy look as she held out one to him. 

Mulder turned so he was facing her instead of the lake, one foot coming out of the water and meeting the air. “Part-ay,” he said in a silly voice and took one of the beers from her. He managed to bust the metal top off and a bit of steam came out of the lip. Scully did the same and she leaned over to clink hers against his. He took a long drink, probably hinting to her that this wasn’t his first drink. 

Though he loathed the effect it had on his father, he’d stolen one from him before and tried it one night when he was being particularly obnoxious. He’d ended up stealing a few more after that, finding that the ease on his mind from the alcohol was numbing and allowed him to sleep easier as his father rampaged downstairs. 

It was clear that Scully, however, had not tried it before and she wrinkled her nose as she adjusted to the taste. Often enough, the smell would be enough to drive Mulder away from it, reminding him too much of his father’s hot breath. But here with Scully, it was like one of those summer nights you heard about only in songs. It left him with a warm feeling in his chest and a nice fogginess in his mind. The fishermen had left, muttering about lost catches and trying to agree on a lie. Some sparrows flitted overhead and the sun was high in the sky, brightening the sky with warm rays. 

They polished off their drinks within a half an hour, Mulder taking her pace into consideration. She set down the glass on the ground next to the rock and leaned back on her arms, smacking her lips every few moments. The sound of their talking is soft and doesn’t quite carry anywhere, not even across the lake. 

“. . .and I know Ed is thinking it’s now or never. . .and I’m thinking. . .”

Mulder raised his eyebrows, begging for her to go on. “What?” He knew this story. He lived this story. But it didn’t mean he didn’t love hearing her tell it again. Especially when she was distracting him from the six years of guilt he's had building up.

“Why is Elvis playing? And I knew you had requested ‘Hound Dog’. And, and it was then when. . . Ed tried to kiss me . . .” She giggled in the middle of her sentence, eyes alight as she told the story. “I backed up and he got mad. . .so I poured punch over his head.”

Mulder nodded, wrinkles at the corners of his eyes as she described that night from what seemed like forever ago. “And I was listening and took some ice from the melted statue and shoved it down his pants.” He relayed his part of the story, recalling it all in his head as if it just happened yesterday. 

Scully’s face was bright and eager to finish the story and Mulder never thought she looked more beautiful, her nose and cheeks slightly tinged red and her hands moving animatedly as she spoke. “Then Mr. Waterson kicked us out for causing a scene. . .Mulder, I can’t believe I’m telling you this. . .but when you did the ice thing, I thought maybe I liked you right then.”

Mulder smiled and tilted his head. “Did you?”

Scully shrugged. “Maybe. We’ve been so close for so many years. . .it’s hard to tell exactly when I fell in love with you-” She froze, eyes looking up to him as she realized through her lightweight haze the weight of what she just said. 

Mulder simply waved off her anxiety and gave her a dopey grin. “Oh brother Scully, if I didn’t know that by now then I’d say I deserve everything I get.” 

She smirked and punched him lightly in the arm. He turned to look at her, her flushed face, freckles and short red hair framing her face. “But yeah, I’m pretty in love with you too.” 

Scully glanced back to where laughter pealed through the air, obviously coming from her family. She smiled broadly at him and pulled the sweatshirt up into her arms. Two more bottle peeked from behind the fabric and her mischievous smile said it all. “Sounds like they’re having a blast. They won’t be missing us for a while.” 

Mulder grinned ear to ear and got up suddenly, balancing on one foot as he yanked his shoes back on. “How’s a hike sound?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another nice trip to the forest Scully, I wonder where it might lead


	28. Darkness. . .Falls?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder and Scully find themselves in the woods again with a bit of alcohol in them . . .Mulder wants to believe in trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I found out today by my parents we are going on a surprise camping trip, so as a gift to you because of a few days of stress free writing for me, I'm going to upload the rest of this little escapade.

Mulder led the way confidently through the woods, unsure if he was still following the marked trail, but not really caring in that moment. He pushed his way through some small saplings and held the branches aside for Scully, who ducked - barely - under his arm. As she passed, he slung his arm around her shoulders and took another long drink from the beer in his hand. 

She laughed loudly and reached up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek, before darting off ahead of him and throwing him back into a time where tag was the greatest game invented. He chased after her across the mostly flat ground, pushing through ferns and bushes. He was able to quickly reach her, pulling her close to him with a firm grip on her waist with one hand. “Mulder!” She yelped, twisting to escape. His grip released her and she stumbled back a moment. “Where’s the trail?”

Afraid that Scully would make them go back already if he told her he wasn’t sure, he took her by the hand and started to walk deeper into the woods, walking with confidence that he could find his way back to the trail without her realizing they’d ever strayed. Instead they happened upon a beautiful clearing, alight with sunlight and ferns carpeting the slight slope, trees hugging the opening in a tight circle. He led her down to the center of the clearing, the both of them taking a seat on the ground. Ferns surrounded them and almost hid them, giving them a sense of privacy in a place where it just didn’t matter. 

Scully was almost finished with her bottle and Mulder had buried his next to them in the dirt, explaining that he hoped one day someone might find it, someone who had no idea the memory that came with the old beer bottle buried in the ground. As he leaned back on his arms, staring at the trees that surrounded them. He wondered how old they were, how much the land had changed since they’d been saplings. 

“Do you think trees would be intelligent if they were like you and me?” He realizes how strange it sounds when he says it, but he doesn’t really mind. 

Scully laughs, and he is instantly felt triumphant that he could have caused that pure sound to come from her. “You mean like the trees in Lord of the Rings?”

Mulder pointed at the tree directly ahead of him, a huge oak tree that climbed higher into the sky than all of the trees directly in their sight line. “Seriously Scully, think about it. They live for hundreds of years, they’re present for anything and everything. People tell secrets in the woods, they carve their names into bark and leave it there for years, making people wonder as they walk by, you know, did those people stay in love? Do they mourn for the trees we cut down, for everything we take from them? How do they see us humans, who have ruined the world for the future trees to come? If they could talk, could you imagine the stories they could tell?”

Scully’s grin was infectious as she tossed her empty bottle into the hole where he’d buried his and used her hand to push the dirt over it. “Mulder, I think you’ve read The Giving Tree too many times.”

Mulder shook his head and stood up, brushing his hands down his pants and walking confidently to the oak. He turned back to look at Scully, who stayed where she was in the ferns. He patted the bark before he faced the tree, beginning a steady ascension up the knotted surface of the tree. He looked back for a moment as he started to straddle the first huge limb. “Hey Scully! Is this demonstration of manly agility turning you on at all?”

He heard a scoff from somewhere below him, but no answer. So, in hopes to impress and to see over the tops of the trees, Mulder continued his climb, grunting as he pulled himself up through the thinning limbs. Eventually he was at the top, standing precariously on a slim branch and pushing his head out of the canopy. The woods was astounding and he realized they’d wandered quite far indeed, the lake looking a lot smaller than it did about an hour earlier. A breeze ruffled his hair and he breathed in, loving the feel of the cool air on his face. 

“Mulder? You didn’t ditch me did you?”

He didn’t know how long he was up there taking in the view, but by the sound of Scully’s voice, it had been long enough. He began his descent down the tree, but the two beers must’ve affected him more than he felt because about halfway down his foot misjudged the distance from the branch he was on to the branch he wanted to be on. He let out a sharp cry and he lost his breath when his chest slammed into a few limbs, his left shoulder catching on a sharp broken twig on his clumsy fall down. He hit the ground hard, mouth gasping for air as pain erupted in his shoulder. 

“Mulder?” 

He managed to let out a faint ‘Scully’ and she walked through the ferns to his side, bending down to his side. “Mulder, you idiot. Are you alrigh-“ She stopped short as she pulled him. 

He felt his body being rolled over and then some prodding. “Mulder, you’re bleeding!” 

The air flew back into him when she touched the spot on his shoulder and he let out a pained groan. He glanced down to where her hand was tracing and he was shocked to find that he’d torn right through his t-shirt and his shoulder down to the middle of chest muscle was sliced cleanly open. He was unable to see how deep it was, but it hurt like a mother- “Scully! Quit poking it!” He lifted his hand to push her away when he realized how painful it was to open his left hand or move his arm at all. 

She caught his hand and pushed a finger at his pinky, wincing as he let out a hiss of pain. “Mulder, what did you do? This needs set, you’re in pain,” she cooed at him, thankfully a little more serious than they both had been earlier. She pulled a bit on his finger and he yelped. 

“Yeah, if you keep pulling it around like that.”

She helped him to his feet, letting him lean on her a bit when his ribs ached from the fall. He couldn’t fully put his left arm back down, his shoulder too raw to lower. Instead he pulled it up to his chest, and looked to Scully. She was watching him worriedly. “We should get back. We’ve been gone a long time and you need to go to the doctor. Those cuts are deep.” 

She seemed genuinely concerned, something that frightened Mulder a bit. “I won’t lie to you Scully…I’m not sure which way is back.” 

Her exasperation was clear. Despite their slight inebriation, she still managed to roll her eyes almost clear into the back of her head. “You were just in a tree. Couldn’t you tell which way was back?”

Mulder gave her a sheepish and pained grin, before pointing down the slope. “Well the lake was pretty far that way. If we head for the water, we can follow the shore to the campground.” He suggested, the clearest thought he’d had in the past hour. Scully nodded and wrapped her arm around his middle, taking short and careful steps out of the ferns and into the woods. 

His shoulder was throbbing and he could feel his body reacting to it. His fingertips were cold and he shuddered as Scully started to lead them down the hill. After they’d walked a short distance, Mulder could feel himself growing tired and he felt sick. “Scully,” He warned her, feeling his stomach rebelling. She turned to look at him just as he bent the opposite way to throw up the bushes. She yelped and struggled to hold him up. 

“Come on Mulder. You’re bleeding bad and we need to get you home,” She persisted, finding strength he didn’t know she had - or maybe he did - and continuing their walk towards where he’d seen the lake. “Your hands are cold,” Her brow furrowed as she walked. “Maybe it’s shock?”

She was trying to keep him talking and take his focus off the pain. But it was difficult with a broken finger and deep wounds stretching across his skin. Nothing ever hurt so damn bad. Not even that time he’d been beat up by Krycek’s cronies. He was about to tell her he needed a break, needed to find something to cover his wounds and wipe up the warm blood that was sleeping down his stomach, when suddenly the ground disappeared under him and all went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh 
> 
> I also had Mulder say manly instead of boyish cause he might think that, as a teenager, a man might be more of a turn on than a boy his age. Also, the wounds he has match the wounds the creatures give him in "Detour" and the broken finger from "Pine Bluff Variant"


	29. A Dog's Purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queequeg comes in touch with his senses and goes in search of his alpha and her person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter, but that's just me. Title was inspired by the fact that I finished A Dog's Purpose a couple days ago and thought it fit as a title.

Queequeg liked camping he decided. They were outdoors, where he could go do his business whether he wanted. He could bark at birds and squirrels and the worst he got was a sharp call of his name before he was allowed to yap again. There was all kinds of tasty grass and flowers and beetles to munch on. The extra bonus to camping today was the humans were having something called a picnic. The smell of all kinds of food was in the air, making my nose twitch and my tongue hang out of my mouth. Sometimes, people would pass me and drop bits of meat or gooey pasta. Sometimes I could give Mom the puppy look and she would feed me bits and pieces when her mate wasn’t looking. 

The funny part is that Dad did the same thing when Mom wasn’t looking. Queequeg didn’t understand why humans were so weird - why couldn’t everyone just feed the dog equally? 

Anyway, earlier he’d been so happy to see his person. Alpha was a fiery haired girl who’d brought him home from The Jail what seemed like years ago (it truly had only been two years, but dog years were a lot longer). He loved her fiercely. She was much better than the old lady who had him before. He never got fed there and soon they took him away. 

But Alpha was wonderful and he loved her. He called her Alpha cause it was easy. She had different names, so he never knew which was her true one. The family called her Dana, Danes. Mom called her sweetheart, sweetie, my darling. But The Boy Mulder called her Scully. 

So Queequeg settled on Alpha. 

She hadn’t come with Mom and Dad when they went to the camper and the pavilion. Queequeg had missed her and barked for her, but Dad yelled at him so he quieted and napped. When people came, he was too distracted by scratches and pats and nice words to think about Alpha. 

But then The Boy Mulder brought her in his truck and she’d come over to see him and give him nice pets on his fluffy head. He’d even coerced some tummy scratches. But then she’d gone off with The Boy again and left him by Dad. Queequeg hadn’t liked The Boy Mulder when he first came to Home. He stole too much attention from Alpha, practically begging all the time to be talked to or for her to go off with him someplace that Queequeg wasn’t allowed to go. The adult humans called him Fox, but Queequeg didn't believe he deserved the title of such an intelligent canine, so he was The Boy Mulder. 

But after about the first couple years (months to us humans) Queequeg became quiet comfortable with The Boy Mulder’s presence, as it was so constant a presence at Home. The Boy Mulder did like him, he was sure, even if he pretended he didn’t. After all, what person didn’t like dogs? It didn’t make much sense. 

But The Boy Mulder always made Alpha’s mood change. Sometimes Alpha would be sad or feeling bad and The Boy Alpha would make her perk up, like a dog meeting another dog they’d never met before. But she did it every time, and Queequeg could always hear her heart beat pick up in her chest. He knew Alpha loved The Boy Mulder, but it didn’t seem like they were mates because they didn’t share a nest repeatedly nor did they wrestle like mates. Queequeg was sure it was only a matter of time. 

Anyway, Queequeg had watched as Bill talked to them both with New Lady, before The Boy Mulder threw his trash away and stalked off, looking sad. He headed for Big Water, that place that felt so nice to lay in the water and get muddy. Soon after, Alpha came by the ice box Queequeg was leaning against and opened it, giving him a gentle stroke on his head. “You’re a good boy. Don’t tell.” She snuck some drinks into her sweatshirt and followed The Boy Mulder to the Big Water. 

Queequeg yapped and jumped up against the leash, paws clawing the air as he desperately tried to follow his person. But it was to no avail. The dreaded leash was too strong. So instead, he laid down dejectedly and fell asleep. 

What seemed like months later (poor dogs don’t even understand a few hours), Queequeg was awoken by the sound of worried adult humans, chattering quietly amongst themselves. There was some odd cars, ones with flashing lights that hurt his eyes. He realized the sky was dark, the pavilion alit with false lights and a nearby fire. But the sun was rising; how long had he slept there? Alpha and The Boy Mulder usually were back by now. He began to bark, but then felt a strange sensation in his gut. He could still smell their trail; why couldn’t the humans smell it and follow them that way?

Queequeg knew it was up to him. He leaned down and took the leash into his mouth. Usually this was a no-no that would get him into trouble, but Alpha needed him. Maybe even The Boy Mulder needed him too. So he worked his teeth into the leash and chewed as rapidly as he could. The adults were all too busy worrying amongst themselves to notice. It was within a short time that Queequeg finally heard the snap of the material and he was free, a strand of the leash dangling from his collar. He ran off the pavilion and into the grass, spotting Dad and Mom, who looked sick. 

He barked at them incessantly, trying to explain that he knew how to find them. But Mom and Dad yelped with shock as they noticed him off his constraints and they both lunged for him. He ducked out of their way and moved further down the scent trail, hoping this ‘game’ he was leading them on would help them be less stupid and they could find Alpha. It was only little by little, but soon he had them following him all the way down to the lakeshore. In fact, the entire family and some of the flashing lights humans followed. He stopped by the edge of the lake, sniffing at the rock where their scents pooled together, along with the scent of a bad liquid. The bottle was leaning against the rock and Queequeg tipped it over; it smelled partially like Alpha’s sweet breath. 

He woofed again and tried to point it out to them. Dad walked over and Queequeg hopped away, hoping he wouldn’t leash him again. Dad instead ignored him and picked up the bottle, muttering something about ‘his’. Queequeg yapped and picked the scent back up, tail wagging as he approached the trotted out path through the forest. The morning sun was breaking through the trees, but it wasn’t the light that showed him the way. His nose twitched at the happiness in their scents. 

He barked again, trying to lead the humans. Surprisingly, Dad nodded at Queequeg and one of the blue humans spoke a few low words that sounded disbelieving. But Queequeg knew Dad approved and he took off into the woods, the humans crashing behind him. Filled with determination, he sniffed out the trail, becoming more frantic when he scented blood and fear up ahead. 

He was going to find Alpha and The Boy Mulder. And nothing could stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final part is next for this little adventure. Don't forget to leave a nice comment or suggestion please!


	30. Ad Noctum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder and Scully wake up in a cavern and wonder when help will arrive - or even if it's on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ad Noctum is stolen from "Detour" which means "into the darkness"

Scully awoke in a dark place, dirt tickling her nose and dusting her hair. She shook herself, unsure of where she was and why she was there. Then she remembered. 

They’d been drinking stolen beer, wandering the woods with careless fling and Mulder had gotten himself injured when he fell out of a tree. They’d been on their way to the lake as quickly as they could, right up until they both dropped a story down into a sinkhole. She glanced around, trying to gather her senses and see better in the dim light. She was able to make out a hunched figure next to her and she pulled Mulder towards her. He groaned and she let out a breath, because it meant he was awake. “Mulder, Mulder get up.” She murmured to him, shaking his uninjured side. He groaned again and raised his head. 

“Scully, I’ve been having this terrible dream,” he grunted before opening his eyes to the darkness. She could see the whites of his eyes in the evening light that poured down through the hole they fell in. Realization seemed to set in. “Shit.” 

Scully touched her fingers to his face where he’d acquired a cut at his hairline. He hissed with pain and sat up a little better, each of them kinda propped up against one another. “Mulder are you okay?” 

Mulder let out a soft chuckle and she failed to see how he could find anything funny about all this. “Yeah, it’s alright, my ass broke the fall.” 

She turned on her sore body to observe the scratches on his shoulder and chest. They still oozed blood, soaking the front of his shirt. It seemed like so much and she wished she could cover it with something. But she had left her sweatshirt somewhere and she wasn’t sure where. 

“Keep your arm up. I think that will keep the blood from moving as fast,” she tried to recall what she knew of the medical field, what she had learned from school and what she had watched on tv. “Do you think you have a fever at all?” She pressed the palm of her hand to his forehead but he didn’t feel hot. 

He shook his head and she sighed, finally diverting her attention from him to the place they were in. She got to her feet, dusting herself off, before peering into the darkness. The cavern they’d fallen into was deep, deep enough that she could stand and probably tall Mulder could too. It seemed like it broke off in different branches in different directions and she took a cautious step forward. She thought she could see something in the darkness, something…

But an uneasy feeling in her gut sent her back to Mulder’s side. She sat down beside him, looking over at him. He was curled up on himself now, hugging his knees closer to him. She guessed he was cold, probably shock from the wounds, and she wrapped her arms around his center. She started to rock him, trying to get him onto her lap. “I don’t wanna wrestle,” Mulder murmured. 

She couldn’t help a scoff of amusement; how he managed to keep cracking jokes like that in a situation like this. She was truly terrified. He was injured, they both fell in a hole, and neither of them told anyone where they were going. She didn’t know enough about shock or persistently bleeding wounds or what she needed to do to help him. She just knew he was in pain and they were stuck with their own devices. “Get over here. I need to get you warm, Mulder.” 

“Scully, I was told once the best way to regenerate body heat is to crawl naked into a sleeping bag with someone else who is already naked,” Mulder whispered. Scully rolled her eyes, knowing he couldn’t see her face. Passes like that weren’t quite as frequent when they were younger, but since Mulder discovered he could make her smile or laugh at them, they’ve picked up in frequency. 

Instead of faking an annoyed reply like she usually did, she decided to cheer him up a bit or at least the best she could. “Maybe if it rains sleeping bags, you’ll get lucky.” She felt him twist in her grip, glancing up at her subtly with a boyish grin on his face at her reply. 

She pulled him close to her on her lap, one arm providing a pillow for his head and the other wrapped protectively around his left arm, careful of his wounds and broken finger. She was too small compared to him to completely envelop him. But she would have to be enough for now. Time was passing and both were growing more and more tired. But one had to stay awake, in case anyone came for them. They might not know they were down here and someone would have to call for help. “Mulder, get some sleep.”

Mulder was relaxing from his stiffness in her arms, but she could feel him fighting the sleep that was coming, continuously shaking his head and blinking. “You wake me, if you get tired.” The fact that he wasn’t arguing for himself to stay up worried her and told her he knew exactly how badly he was hurt.

But she was so wired, the traces of alcohol gone, that she replied, “I won’t get tired.”

“Sing me something?”

“No Mulder, you know I can’t carry a tune. Don’t you remember fourth grade choir? That solo in ‘Joy to the World’?”

“So? If you sing, I’ll know you’re awake.”

Scully sighed as she glanced around the caverns and tunnels, every little noise scaring her as the undergrowth rustled above her head and the evening light faded, leaving them in darkness. She wracked her brain for a moment, but there was only one song she could think of in that moment. 

“Wise men say, only fools rush in, but I can’t help. . . falling in love with you. . .shall I stay, would it be a sin. . .if I can’t help, falling in love with you. . .” Scully hated her singing voice. She wished she had a beautiful voice, one that she could use to sing whenever she wanted. But it just wasn’t her forte. She paused in her singing, hoping Mulder might be asleep now. 

“Chorus.”

She squeezed his arm. “Like a river flows, surely to the sea,” She raised her hand to his hair, brushing some sweaty strands from his face, but his skin was chilled. She leaned down and kissed his hairline. “Darling so it goes. . .some things are meant to be. . . take my hand, take my whole life too. . .for I can’t help, falling in love. . .with you.”

The night seemed to take forever to pass. Mulder had fallen asleep in her arms, the rise and fall of his back against her stomach the only hint that he was asleep. He didn’t snore or move restlessly. He seemed perfectly content right there, if it weren’t for the broken finger, head scratch and sliced shoulder. She felt her head dipping as she tried to stay awake. She had to stay awake for Mulder’s sake and she bit her tongue. The flare of pain jolted her awake for a brief few minutes, but it wasn’t long before her eyelids were dropping again. She didn’t see dawn break as her neck fell lower and lower, but it wasn’t like it meant anything. She couldn’t climb out of this hole and if she could, she couldn’t lift Mulder up anyway. 

The sound of barking awoke her and Mulder too, who shifted on her lap and seemed less tense, like he’d slept the shock right off. “Scully?”

“Someone’s up there,” She murmured excitedly. “Hello?” She called up to the eroded hole. 

Dirt rained down suddenly on them and a yapping filled the caverns, echoing down the extended tunnels. She grinned and wiped dirt from her eyes. “Queequee?”

A whine met her ears and Mulder groaned as dirt fell on his face. “That rat dog found us?” He said, astonished. 

Scully stood up, carefully sitting Mulder down and peered up through the hole at her dog. “Never underestimate the will of a dog Mulder. Especially my dog.”

Mulder got to his feet despite her trying to keep him on the ground and winced, holding his head. “You’re right there, you’re both stubborn.”

Voices caused them both to look to the light and flashlights soon were being shined into their faces in the dim light of dawn, causing them both to squint and lower their faces. “We’ve got them!” There was a flurry of activity above them and though no one got close enough to the hole for Scully to see them, but she could hear Ahab’s voice above the rest. 

“Dad!” She called, shaking with relief. Her hand found Mulder’s right hand and he squeezed it, seeming just as relieved as her. “Mulder’s hurt, he fell out of a tree,” she told the people up above. 

Soon a rope with a loop was lowered down and Scully insisted that Mulder went up first, helping him wriggle his hips into the loop and secure him without jostling his arm too much. She watched as he was pulled up, before the rope was soon lowered to her. She settled into the hoop and held on as she was pulled back onto solid ground. Instantly arms swooped around her and she could smell her father’s aftershave and the scent of a campfire. She hugged him back, closing her eyes tightly against his shoulder. 

A pawing at her leg and she pulled away, bending down to cradle Queequeg close to her, who licked at her face excitedly. “You’re a good boy,” She cooed. 

Ahab stroked the little dog’s head. “He chewed right through his leash and took off. We only knew he was leading us to you when he found. . .” Her father trailed off and Scully instantly knew he knew about the stolen drinks. But instead of looking angry, he just hugged her again and kissed her forehead. 

After allowing him to comfort her a moment, she turned to look for Mulder, heart hammering with worry. He was on the ground, answering questions as one of the police officers with her father checked him over. One was on the phone, probably calling to let others know they were found. She looked up at her father, who had followed her gaze to Mulder. “It wasn’t his fault. I snuck the drinks. Please.”

Ahab’s hand was comforting on her back. “I don’t blame either of you. I’m just glad you’re both safe.”

Scully smiled and hugged him again, before crossing to Mulder’s side and ruffling his hair, pulling his head against her hip. He was smiling and seemed awake and Scully was relieved that they could get him to a hospital to get some stitches across those wounds and get his pinky set. Helping him to his feet while a police officer gave her a nod, she wrapped a hand around his back and he around her shoulders. Her father walked right beside them both, ready to help her with Mulder should she so need it. 

But her determination did her good and they made their way back to the campsites, Queequeg yapping happily around their heels and looking quite pleased with himself for finding them. Maggie raced out to clutch Mulder and Scully to her, her eyes wet with tears. Scully could see Bill behind her, with Tara on his arm looking relieved, but she wasn’t going to let her big brother ruin her good mood. “Don’t you two go scaring me like that ever again! And look at you Fox ! You’re injured!” Her mother fussed over her boyfriend like he was her child and her hand felt his forehead, testing for a fever. 

Ahab came over and put a hand on her mother’s shoulder. “I’ll drive Mulder’s truck back to our house, you can take him to the hospital. Dana, you with me or . . .?” His voice trailed off and he waved his hand. “I know your answer, I’ll see you later.” He chuckled, pulling her head close again to press a kiss to her forehead. “Love you, Starbuck.”

She smiled at him. “Love you too Ahab.”

Her dad held out his hand and Mulder passed him the keys from his pocket. He called to Charlie and picked Queequeg up and started up the truck. Maggie then escorted the both of them to her car, in which she got into the back seat with Mulder. Her mother didn’t get in right away and Scully leaned away from Mulder for a moment as she spoke with police. Once the police were gone, Bill came over and seemed angry, waving his arms and face turning red. Maggie returned the anger and soon Bill was waving her off, taking Tara and heading for his truck. 

Mulder’s touch on her thigh pulled her back to him. She leaned back against his right shoulder, watching the red and blue lights fade into the distance. “I wish they hadn’t gone above and beyond with this.”

Mulder pressed his lips against her head. “You can’t blame them, Scully.”

She knew after her abduction that her parents had been more worried they’d lose her again. And she knew without a doubt that if Mulder weren’t with her, then he wouldn’t have stopped searching those woods until he found her. “I know.” She was exhausted and after her mom got in and started the car, she fell asleep on his shoulder, her mind full of light dreams of Mulder climbing the Giving Tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I changed what song I had Scully sing because I like the Elvis song, Mulder likes Elvis, and I thought it would be funny to have the "Joy To The World" as a choir thing when they were kids. Also, I don't want everything to be word for word with everything. Sometimes I'm just gonna wave my creative license. 
> 
> I wasn't expecting a four chapter thing of this, but hey, it was fun. Homecoming will be coming soon, we shall see what happens next!


	31. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads-up for you wonderful people

So, I didn't get as much writing in as I could have hoped for because I had a pretty rough week starting Monday. We were supposed to leave for camp on Monday, but four of my six family members, including me, got a terrible stomach bug and we couldn't leave till Tuesday. But before we left for camp Tuesday, I went out to feed my bunny Nudge, whom I have had for almost six years now, and discovered he had died in the night, leaving me with little time to grieve before we went off to camp. I was so tired both nights I didn't really get to write nor did I have the muse to. 

So, all in all, I like to stay ahead of myself and have at least two or three chapters done before I post a new one. If there's a few days that pass coming up, it's only because I want to stay on my game. My weekend is also kinda busy, so I won't have a whole lot of time till Sunday night really. 

Thank you all for understanding and more chapters will be coming soon, I promise. Don't forget to leave suggestions or comments! It'll really make my week :')


	32. Schoolhouse Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gym class bites. Enough said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided it was about time I got back to it. I don't want to fall behind or make you lovely people wait too long. I have decided to create a bullet point plan on where this story will head. It'll help me with writers block so I don't have long periods between posting. This one is a step in the whole 'writing kissing scenes' so there's that. I have to work myself up to all the stuff after. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave a comment :)

School was hell to come back to on Monday. Mulder was thankfully permitted to go to school, but was omitted from gym class, much to his delight. Scully wished she’d fallen out of a tree and got released from gym. Though she didn’t mind physical exertion, she didn’t like physical exertion at the expense of her sanity at being stuck with the idiots in her gym class. 

The only good part of gym was it was a second period class, which meant if it was too wet outside from dew or rain, then they didn’t have to go outside and soak their sneakers. It also meant less embarrassing slips on wet grass and they didn’t have to go out in the blistering heat of an unusually hot September. 

But her class . . . was a nightmare. She didn’t know how they seemed to always end up with these lunatics and jack offs and jerks. 

From the foldable bleachers, Mulder was leaning against the wall, lazy eyes watching her standing on the line as she waited for the teacher, Mr. Rohrer, a not so nice man who didn’t really care much for the lives of his students. He was strong, fast and often enjoyed playing in the sports he assigned so he could prove he was better than all of the students he taught. The female teacher was Ms. Covarrubias, a mostly nice woman who all the boys drooled after. Scully thought she had a dangerous air, someone one shouldn’t get involved in outside of school. In fact, no one really knew where she came from before she was hired and no one knew where she went after school. She definitely wasn’t a teacher you ran into at the grocery store or waved to as they mowed their lawn. 

But Scully had the great luck of being in Mr. Rohrer’s class and she loathed it. She was yawning, tired from a late night at work last night, alone, before realizing Mulder came to pick her up, one-handed. After she berated him all the way to her house, she helped him change his bandages on his shoulder, made sure he still had his pinky taped correctly, before sending him upstairs to ‘his room’ before he could further test her patience. He’d also made the mistake of replying with a “okay, geez Mom” and she had chased him all the way upstairs threatening to break his other fingers. 

She glanced over at Mulder again, who was picking absently at his jeans with his right hand, before leaning his head against the wall and giving her a pouty face. She was at the end of the line alphabetically and Rohrer hadn’t left his office yet, so Scully leaned towards him. “Mulder, if you find me dead, my dessicated corpse propped up and staring lifelessly at the incoming dodgeball game as pubescent teen boys attempt to outdo the other in a game filled with testosterone and with no beneficial purpose whatsoever, just know that my last thoughts were of you. . . and how I’d like to kill you.” Her last words were hissed through her teeth just as the door slammed and Rohrer entered the room with a guttural grunt. 

She barely caught Mulder’s words, which didn’t help as she was already seething, “I’m sorry, who are you again?”

She gave him a nasty side eye as Rohrer called out last names, starting with Andrews and she faded out for a couple of the names. She heard some of the names, Folmer, Jerse, Pfaster, Van Blundht, Pendrell (the only other decent person), Padgett, Peacock, Tooms, the list went on. And she had dirt on all of them save Pendrell. 

Brad Folmer, the jerk who thought he could have any girl just by a lousy pick up line. Sadly most girls did go for him and Scully had several run ins with him that she didn’t care for at all. 

Diana Fowley, the sleazy bitch who took Mulder from her a couple years ago when they turned sixteen. Since Mulder had broken up with her, she had quite the forked tongue for him and Scully. 

Ed Jerse was an ass who called her rude names a few years ago and she poured a drink on his head. 

Donnie Plaster was a real creep who always asked girls about their hair or their nails who Scully always managed to avoid. 

Eddie Van Blundht had gotten a girl pregnant after he’d invited her to his house to watch Star Wars and afterwards, proceeded to sleep with other girls. Scully wasn’t sure how, because Eddie wasn’t a ladies man. 

Phillip Padgett was a nerdy writer and a good one, but some girls recently discovered he’d written them into his stories as some kind of romantic and sexual fantasy for him. 

Loretta Peacock and her boyfriend Lowell were a homely pair, both sporting always with a cold and sporting. . . skin malformations. . . on their bodies. Most kids stayed far from them and many were pretty sure they were either brother and sister or cousins at least. Scully personally didn’t want to know because Loretta already had two sons by him. 

Eugene Tooms was a sick bastard who was always eating. He brought in meat every day to lunch, which was wasn’t the unusual part. There were rumors that during Anatomy he stole livers from the cats when no one was looking. No one looked into it and so nothing was verified. He had only just showed up this year and not much was known about him from before. 

A real hell of a graduating class. 

Sure there were some good apples. But those popular kids weren’t in this class nor did they care for Mulder and Scully either. 

Oh she hated gym class. 

“Scully!” 

She let out a tired ‘here’ and Rohrer briefly looked up from the absentee, his face twisted in a frown. But soon they were gathering both classes in the middle and Scully stood towards the back, casting vicious looks back at him as he gave her thumbs up signals. 

“Seeing as some people aren’t awake today, you all can run five laps and then we will be playing some dodgeball,” Rohrer announced. 

Scully rolled her eyes; how did she guess? If it wasn’t dodgeball it was football or the weight room or some other masculinity affirming sport. She casually jogged her five laps, but everyone cut off at about three, insisting they did do five. Covarrubias assigned teams and Scully was lucky enough to have Pendrell at least on her team, who made his way over to stand beside her at the back wall as they awaited the teachers to lay the balls on the line and blow the whistles. “Drag class, huh, Dana?” He chuckled. 

Scully nodded, eyes narrowed with sleepiness. “If it ended now it wouldn’t be soon enough,” She replied. She realized for a slow moment that she didn’t even really know Pendrell’s first name. Her habit (or Mulder’s habit really) of last names was really starting to show on her. 

“Wanna just stand at the back and hope we get out?” He murmured. 

She nodded and hardly noticed that Rohrer had blown the whistle. Most of the kids surged forward to grab balls and back up to throw. Scully moved forward a few paces but watched mostly, unbothered by the way Rohrer was trying to encourage slackers to pick it up. Pendrell followed her and she turned to look at him. “Can you believe we are seniors?” 

He shook his head, eyebrows raised. “No I can’t. Feels like we all were just in first grade, learning to read. Not ready to go off to college already.” 

She arched a brow. “Where do you plan to apply?” 

Pendrell smiled, seemingly cheered up by the mention of college or maybe that she cared enough to ask. A ball slammed against the wall near their heads, but Scully hardly flinched. “I want to be an FBI agent. I’m gonna go to Quantico.” 

Scully tilted her head. “I thought you liked technology and all that.” 

Pendrell waved a hand. “They’ve got all kinds of sectors and concentrations. I’m interested in being an intelligence analyst.” 

Before Scully could reply to that or even recognize her interest in it, Pendrell had swooped his arms around her and pulled her out of the way as a ball clipped her shoulder. He held onto her a little longer, one of his hands resting on the small of her back. It was wrong, entirely wrong, because that was Mulder’s spot. That’s where he placed his hand when he led her places or wanted to show her something. She cleared her throat and gently extracted herself from his arms. “Thanks, but it hit me.” 

She said no more and walked quietly over to the sidelines, planning on talking to Mulder about Quantico, when she realized he’d gotten up. Ms. Covarrubias stood nearby and Scully walked over to her as the game raged on. She could feel Pendrell’s eyes on her and she felt uncomfortable. He was a nice guy, he was, but she just didn’t feel that way for him. She hoped she hadn’t led him, but she’d only been talking to him. “May I use the restroom?” She asked. 

The blond woman flicked her hand in that direction. “Yes you may.” 

Scully hurried around the edges of the game and pushed out the gym doors, heading down the corridor to the women’s bathroom. She was worried Mulder had torn through his stitches or messed up his sling; he never used the restroom during school. However, as she passed one of those small useless alcoves that schools have, she was pulled away again unexpectedly by a pair of arms - or in this case, one strong arm. 

“Mulder, don't do that, you scared me-“ She began but stopped when she realized how intensely he was staring at her. 

“You and Pendrell were awfully close,” he murmured, voice low. 

She frowned at him, still pissed at him. “Don’t you start that crap. Do not tell me you’re jealous of anyone Mulder or I will punt you into next week whether you’re injured or not.” 

He smirked, that stupid smirk where one side of his mouth climbed up, his eyes glittering like he knew a secret that he was about to tell her. She knew that look. She knew it when he started to get closer, his body curving downwards to meet her much shorter form. She lifted her chin to meet his lips and he captured hers softly, gently, and nothing like she expected him to. She had expected something jealous, something possessive. This caused a warmth to spread through her cheeks, her ears. There was a fizzing in her belly and her heart sped up and she wanted it to last forever. 

He pulled back after a moment, taking her bottom lip lightly in his teeth for a moment before letting go and looking into her eyes. Damn him, she wanted to stay mad. But with those lazy eyes watching her, looking satiated and so content, she couldn’t help but be swept off her feet by him. “Mulder, anyone could have caught us…” she tried with very little effort. 

Mulder’s hand was caressing the small of her back where Pendrell’s hand was just at, his slung arm between them. Her tenseness seemed to melt right out of her as she focused on his hands and the smell of him so close to her. “But they didn’t.” 

He leaned his forehead against hers, their noses brushing and she knew she wasn’t mad at him anymore for being injured and leaving her to stupid gym class alone. She took his face in her hands from where they’d been gripping his waist and delicately kissed his forehead. “We have to get back. You go in first, I’ll come in a little bit.” 

Mulder relinquished his hold on her with hesitance. “If you thought that was fun, wait till we play hooky for real,” he chuckled lowly in her ear before turning and walking back into the gym. She watched him go, tempted to pull him back and gallivant off to the nearest exit, but she knew she couldn’t. Instead she ignored the shivers in her spine and the heat in her belly and headed for the restroom until it was safe to come back to the gym class from hell. 

When she returned a few minutes later, Mulder was leaning against the wall looking smug and she nudged her slightly red bottom lip with her tongue. His eyes watched her movement and she walked back over to her team, managing to catch the ball when everyone was out but her. 

“Go girl,” Her best friend’s voice caught her attention as he called out quietly to her. She turned to see Mulder giving her a triumphant look and she blew him a kiss. He pretended to swiftly catch it, before slapping it onto his cheek. She laughed, probably the first time ever in gym class as she started to think that maybe she’d have to look further into this hooky game Mulder had promised . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might be able to tell, I've had some unpleasant experiences in gym, and it's no exaggeration to end up with all the screw off kids. That was my entire senior year :p
> 
> Anyway, I think I've decided to end this part of the story with the start of college and creating a whole new story for that section in their lives, like a little series of works. What do you guys think?


	33. Paint This Town (and author's update)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ongoing hobby of Mulder results in the ultimate high school cliche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write. Also smol angry Scully is great too

Mulder was out of a sling and bandages by the time the end of September came around. His pinky was still wrapped, and he still had stitches in his chest, but as far as outward appearances go, he looked mostly okay. His teachers really had been the only ones to outright ask what happened to him, so he told them he was abducted just to mess with the other students. Scully got mad at him for his flippancy, but he loved the reaction of the teachers. Each one never failed to arch a brow and walk away from him with an unsure look in their eyes. 

They sat now in homeroom, awaiting the ringing of the bell for first. They’d been permitted to choose their assigned seats so long as they stayed quiet during silent reading time. And bingo, Mulder and Scully had it made. 

They sat now at their desks, Mulder’s leg stretched across to the bar on her desk, tapping two freshly sharpened pencils against his lip. He had several more numbers 2s lined up evenly across the edge of his desk. Scully was reading a book, ‘Of Mice and Men’ if he remembered right. He looked up at his masterpiece of the last couple weeks. So far, he’d been going strong with his little bet with himself and he’d still not been caught. Over the years, he’d perfected the ability to so perfectly throw a pencil tip over eraser to stick cleanly into the soft ceiling tiles above. He’d been doing it for weeks now; the kicker was that he’d managed to do it without the weirdo teacher Mrs. Paddock - or Scully noticing. They both chose seats in the way back, away from all the other students and so he could almost always go unnoticed. 

He pushed the backs of the pencils lined on his desk so they lined up evenly, before he managed to fling another pencil into the ceiling. Paddock, the creepy old woman who they’d been so lucky to get as their homeroom teacher, normally went back into the science closet, doing god knows what while homeroom went on. She was a strange old bat of a woman. 

Scully suddenly leaned over, eyes still in her book. “Did you get your calc homework done while I was working yesterday?” 

Mulder leaned back in his chair, pushing it on its hind legs far enough it was a wonder it didn’t spill him right off the back. “God, Scully, I mean, it’s amazing what I can accomplish with incessant meddling or questioning into everything I do, it’s just-“

He felt something bounce off his lap and roll across the floor. He couldn’t help his gaze traveling upwards as another pencil rained down and Scully’s look trailed from the book and upwards, her expression shifting from confusion to realization to annoyance and finally to exasperation all in a record breaking time span of a couple seconds. 

He kept his eyes upward, not quite ready to meet her eyes, tapping two pencils against his face. “There’s…got…to be an explanation.” 

Her brow arched and her lips curved in a barely contained look of fake pity for him. “Oh I don’t know Mulder. I think some things are better left unexplained.” 

Her turns his gaze to hers with an innocent look, and she tilts her head ever so slightly. A pencil falls on his head and he drops his chin. But his eyes don’t leave hers and for a scorching moment, their eyes just watch each other. Mulder couldn’t help it; he was too crazy for her. This beautiful, beautiful girl he loved for almost his entire life. He could only think of how he just wanted to pull her into his arms and hold her close.

“Mr. Mulder!” 

The sharp and ratchety voice of Mrs. Paddock tore them from their gazing and both shifted their looks innocently to where the teacher was angrily storming down the aisles of desks to them. The students all turned their heads to observe, eyes traveling skywards, and Mulder sighed when he realized he’d been discovered. 

Four weeks. Damn, a new record. 

Paddock had a ruler in her hand and it wasn’t uncommon for her to snap it down on unsuspecting knuckles, so they both had the good sense to keep their hands on their laps. “What’s the meaning of this?” She pointed towards his ceiling collection. 

Mulder opened his mouth to answer, but to his chagrin, Scully replied, “I dared him to do it.” 

Mrs. Paddock looked absolutely offended and Mulder would have cracked an amused grin had Scully not just involved herself in his little game. The teacher focused an intense glare on the both of them, her upper lip sweaty, her beady eyes dark. “The two of you just earned after-school detention for disruption of reading. You can stay and help the Homecoming committee with the floats on Friday.”

Scully immediately started to protest, “Mrs. Paddock, we both have work-” She started but the odd woman gave her a dangerous glare. 

“You both should have thought of that then when you interrupted silent reading and threw pencils into the ceiling!” The woman screeched, before stalking off to her desk to write detention passes. Mulder hunched over in his desk, glancing sideways once to catch Scully’s look of pure death. He was in trouble. 

 

“So was your little game worth it, Mulder? Was it?” Scully demanded as he drove them to work from school. “Now we have to tell Lou we got detention and we have to miss hours and pay and God, Mulder, sometimes I wonder about the choices you make in your free time.” She had the balls of her hands pressed to her eyes and he tried not to focus too much on how tired she looked. 

“Look, I said I’m sorry. Lou will understand and at least Paddock didn’t call home. Both our dads would have had our asses.”

She suddenly lowered her hands from her face, face pale and eyes wide. “My parents! What the hell do I even tell them?”

Mulder reached over and took one of her hands into his, trying to keep his eyes on the road and not her beautifully flushed face. “Scully, you’re worried about a detention after you stole your father’s beers and tried to get me drunk?”

Her eyes narrowed into something dangerous, but she didn’t reply, instead just sinking back into the upholstery. He shook his head as he turned into the diner parking lot, his truck rumbling. “Come on Scully, over thirteen years together. You had to see this coming,” He placed heavy emphasis on the ‘had’. Since that time in first grade when he’d hid on the playground so he could stay out longer for recess, detention had been an inevitable outcome at some point. He was surprised he’d not received it sooner to be perfectly honest. 

They both got out of the truck and headed inside. “Mulder, let’s not make this a habit. I’d like to get into a good college.” 

Though her words were simple, it made him pause as he held the door for her. She’d automatically assumed that any possible future detentions would include the both of them, even though today had been his fault. Her phrasing suggested that they would always take the fall together. He wasn’t sure how that made him feel; he wasn’t keen to drag her good name through the mud. Sure they were both Spooky, but at least she had the chance to get away from that. 

Then he stepped inside, watching Scully as she headed for the kitchen and he mentally berated himself. How could he think Scully would want out? This was their friendship, their relationship, their dedication to the other. It was equal take and give. She would sacrifice for him and he for her. 

“Bout time you two showed up.” Lou yelled across the kitchen, flipping through orders as Scully donned an apron and tucked her hair up into a messy bun. It had gotten long, Mulder realized, long enough that the strands she missed dangled in her face and down her cheeks, making her look like a redheaded Jennifer Aniston serving her friends at Central Perk. “Dana, what’s got you lookin’ like someone spit in your egg?” 

Scully shot Mulder a look as she wedged a pencil behind her ear and walked over to sweet talk Lou. Mulder watched her go as he got to work scrubbing dishes, wondering if he’d still be in the doghouse come detention on Friday. He vowed then and there, up to his elbows in leftover lunch and bubbles, he’d find a way to make it up to her.   
Friday came within no time and after school, Mulder and Scully promptly showed up to the school’s back parking lot to do their time. The senior float was mostly done, the wagon being pulled only needing a hefty paint job to cover the dull brown of the wood. 

Ms. Covarrubias was the teacher in charge, instructing Lowell Peacock to do some heavy lifting of props. Mulder smirked to himself as the large, misshapen boy was assigned. He’d gotten detention from continuously throwing dodgeballs too roughly and failing to surrender to authority when asked to step out of the game. Peacock grunted (the most noise he ever made) as he wandered off to do what he was told. The blonde woman then stepped towards the both of them, eyes wandering from Mulder’s face down to Scully’s, as if she were taking in every detail and trying to determine what might be the task that would punish them best. 

But to his extreme shock, she nodded and stated simply, “I’ll be headed inside to finish some paperwork. Mr. Peacock will be joining me inside to do some work in the auditorium, but you two can stay out here and paint the float. Let me know when you’re done and I’ll let you go for the day.”

Before either could thank her for the light sentence, she was gone, headed back inside the school with Lowell hefting some boxes on his shoulder after her. Even he had more sense than to argue with her. 

When Mulder turned back to the float, Scully had already pried open the white paint and was sifting through the brushes. A scowl was on her face, and she moved through the paint brushes with a brusqueness that told Mulder she was pissed off. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, pressing his face into her neck. He was ready when she elbowed his stomach and he backed away, catching the brush she threw at him. “Come on, Scully, you can’t stay mad at me forever.” 

She fiercely began to paint the wood, her face hidden from him. He dipped the bristles in the paint and started his work down from her. “Mulder, the sooner we get this done, the sooner the detention can be over,” Her tone was icy and Mulder shut up for now. 

The painting job was getting done swiftly, Scully working on the opposite side of the wagon while Mulder focused on his own side. It was only when they were nearly done that Scully seemed to decide she wanted to see how he was doing. “Mulder! You have to paint in one direction! This is so messy, whoever taught you to paint?”

Sensing his opportunity, Mulder reached out with one hand swiftly and dabbed some white paint on her cheek, smudging it across her cheekbone with no remorse. She didn’t move for a few moments, her hand coming up to dab at the white liquid. Her blue eyes shifted up to look at him, her brow arching as she fixed him with The Look. But quick as a wink, she reached out her brush and dragged it down his face, from the top of his forehead, across his nose and down his chin. 

Mulder raised his arm and wiped away the paint from his eyes and lips. He stared at her with astonishment before he reached for her. She yelped and ran away from him, ducking around the other side. She seemed to forget that the wood was still wet and her hands were doused in paint. Mulder caught up to her and painted her neck. She went for him versely and got his hair, strands sticking to his forehead. 

Their shrieks and laughter echoed across the parking lot as they painted each other white. They’d both forgotten their brushes eventually and began to use their hands, leaving each other’s handprints on their clothes and faces. Mulder has captured Scully between his arms when they both seemed to realize they were being watched. 

Ms. Covarrubias was staring at them, her arms crossed over her chest as Lowell Peacock watched with unrestrained scorn from beneath his low set brow. “I’m guessing you two are quite finished?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realize I've not been updating as regularly nor have I been writing as often. I started college between the last time I updated and I've been adjusting nicely, but it takes up a lot of my writing time. When I do have time, I am extremely tired. I'll do my best to stay on top of this story, but I'm starting to reconsider a second story opposed to a clean wrap up. I have the rest of high school planned out and basically all through college, but it's really difficult to map out these careers they're going to have. I could possibly do the rest of high school up to first year of college, give a summary of what happened from then on and then do a second story of one-shots in between. What would you guys like?


	34. X Files Anniversary Tribute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder and Scully's first meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just my own little tribute to the start of the X Files, September 10, 1993. Happy 25th!

Dana Scully was turning four today. It was the worst birthday ever in the history of birthdays to be had. She was certain of that. They had moved out of their old home and into this new home, where all the smells and looks and town were different. She absolutely hated it and she wanted to go back to the old home and have everything go back to the way it was. She didn’t even get to have a birthday cake for breakfast and she didn’t get any presents yet cause Mommy and Daddy were too busy unpacking. She was certain they probably forgot all together. 

So, instead of helping like a good four year old, Dana sat down on the front curb in her snowgear and watched cars go by, counting all the blue ones she saw. When she grew bored of that game, she found an old bottle and set it up on the curb, taking snowballs and trying to knock it down. 

Suddenly, another snowball came out of nowhere and knocked over her bottle. She whipped her head towards the culprit but she only caught a flash of movement behind the fence that wrapped around her yard. She walked over nervously, calling out a “hello” a few times. “Hello? Hello?” She repeated herself several more times before she finally reached the wooden fence. 

“Psst.” A voice said, “Are you a friend or a spy?”

Dana wrinkled her nose. “What’s a spy?”

The voice replied, “Someone who sneaks and lies.”

She shook her head, about to peek around the corner of the fence and see who was talking to her. “I’m not a spy, silly. I’m Dana. Come out.”

There was a lag of silence and she wondered if the voice went away, but soon a young boy about her own age emerged from behind the fence, his floppy hair hanging on his forehead and his big hazel eyes watching her with unrestrained curiosity, nose red with the cold. He stuck out his mittened hand and Dana stared at it, unsure what to do. “I’m Fox Mulder, but I don’t like my name. You can call me Mulder.”

When she further hesitated on what she was supposed to do with her hand, “Mulder” took off his glove and then hers, before taking that hand and made it meet his. He grasped her small chubby hand in his own and shook it up and down. “See? Handshake.”

She smiled and kept shaking his hand until finally they broke it off. “I don’t want to be Dana then. I want to be. . . Scully!” She said, pleased with herself for coming up with such a clever nickname out of her last name. “I’m four, are you four?” She asked, holding up four fingers like Mommy had taught her before pulling her mittens back on. 

Mulder shook his head and to her astonishment, held up his whole hand! “I’m five years old. My birthday was in October.” He said smugly. 

She grinned. She was friends with a five year old now? Now she could go home and brag to Missy. “That’s my house.” She said, pointing to the moving truck in her front driveway. “I’m four today.”

Mulder widened his eyes. “Your birthday? Wow, are you having presents?”

Dana shook her head. “I don’t know. They’re all moving boxes.”

Mulder smiled broadly. “Come on! Let’s play in the snow.” He suggested, before pulling her along into her front yard. He started to pack some snow together, hiding whatever it was behind his back. She focused on building a small snowman, trying to pack some snow together in the form of three balls. She wasn’t doing all that great, but she didn’t mind because this was fun! There had never been much snow where they used to live. And there wasn’t a fun Mulder to play with back at the old home either!

There was a tap on the shoulder of her snowsuit and she turned around to look at him. He pointed at a square shaped snow pile on the ground. “A present!” He exclaimed, urging her to destroy it. She laughed gaily and crushed it under her boot, before flopping onto her back and making a snow angel like she’d seen on tv once. 

He flopped down beside her before both of them got up to admire their works. Dana thought they just looked like big blobs, but Mulder grabbed her arm. “There’s a spaceship coming for us!” He shouted. “We hafta build a fort!”

Soon the day seemed to fade away as they continued their play, eventually creating a huge (in their eyes) fort in the front yard and pretending to shoot down alien ships and weird creatures Mulder kept having to describe to her. Then suddenly a voice called for her from the side door. “Dana!”

Mulder looked sadly to her as it meant their fun was probably over. But Dana grabbed his arm and pulled him up with her, snow dripping off her suit as she yanked off her warm hat. “Come on!” She invited, pulling him along for her house. “It’s my birthday.”

He grinned ear to ear. “Alright, Scully.” He agreed and she felt warmth from the nickname. He followed her to the door that led to the laundry room. They discarded their snowsuits as Dana - no, Scully- rapidly began explaining the stories of their adventures and the fort and the spaceships and her new best friend. Her earlier disappointment was long forgotten as her and Mulder sat down at the kitchen table to warm cups of hot cocoa. 

She was presented with gifts and they both ate cake before Mulder had to go home. She was deeply saddened by this and almost threw a tantrum. It was her birthday, she should get whatever she wants! She wanted Mulder to never leave. But his parents missed him and he had a new baby sister in the house, so he was needed back. But as Scully walked with him to the door, she hugged him tightly. “Will you come back?”

Mulder squeezed her back. “Yes. I’ll come back and back and back and back,” he kept repeating himself, making them both descend into hilarious laughter. Then he finally stopped, wiping his face and smiling at her. “See you later, Scully!” He said warmly, before he was out the door. 

Scully ran to the window and watched him walk the short distance back to his house with her father. Though she was sad to see him go today, she knew exactly who she would go looking for tomorrow and every day after that. She had a feeling Mulder was gonna be her new best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It probably could have been much better and maybe I'll revisit it, but for now, I'll call it good cause I whipped it up fast. Thanks guys.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this piece, which is going to be a multi-chapter fic. Don't worry, they aren't always this little, no matter how much I enjoyed writing pure and innocent versions of these two. Please leave a review or a friendly comment telling me if you liked it! Thank you and enjoy your day!
> 
> PS other chapters won't always be as long as this one since I lost my muse sometimes.


End file.
